


Sangre

by daynettedaniela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Amen a Jane, F/M, Heimdall merece amor, Jane es un amor, Jane merece amor, La autora se metió en la historia como esposa de su personaje adorado, Loki bueno, M/M, Personaje oscuro, SIF Y NATASHA TAMBIÉN, THOR ES UNA PERRA, Tío Heimdall, thor is a bitch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 63,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela
Summary: Jane y Loki son mejores amigos,a alguien no le gusta esoSi no te gusta la violencia o el dolor,no mires directamente,esto es puro dolor
Relationships: Amora/Loki (Marvel), Heimdall/Personaje femenino original, Jane Foster/Loki, Loki/Thor
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Si las historias violentas no son de tu agrado, simplemente no la leas,está no será una historia de amor,no completamente,ni nada similar,solo dolor y más dolor.**

Loki y Jane eran buenos amigos, siempre unidos. Se habían conocido de niños,muy pequeños y al principio la convivencia era insoportable,el pelinegro solía molestar a la niña por cualquier cosa y lo hacía hasta que ella respondía con insultos mínimos, para él era divertido. Jane prácticamente rezaba para que sus padres pudieran cambiarla de escuela,no solo por él,no, él no era el único que la molestaba. Aunque Loki no estaba completamente enterado de ello. Un día la encontro en una esquina separada del patio de juegos,llorando,eso lo confundio, puesto que él no la había molestado aún. Luego de discutir ,porque ella se había negado a decirle, finalmente le soltó la verdad. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio el enfado en el rostro fino del niño y le seco las lágrimas, luego se levanto y se fue,con paso decidido,dejando a la niña de cabello castaño perpleja.

Luego de eso,Loki se volvio la sombra de Jane, literalmente una sombra porque siempre aparecía sin hacer ruido para asustarla. Él había hecho temblar a quienes la habían lastimado y lo haría siempre,se lo prometio, diciendo que el único que tenía derecho a molestarla era él. Los años pasaron y esa relación se convirtió en una bonita amistad. Incluso cuando estaban en diferentes clases en la secundaria, Loki siempre aparecía detrás de Jane y,aprovechándose de los casi treinta centímetros de diferencia en altura,se dejaba caer sobre ella,sus brazos apoyados sobre sus hombros y su mentón clavado en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Loki siempre robaba sus libros sin que ella se diera cuenta,y ella tenía que ir a buscarlos a su clase,incluso algunas veces eso incluía una persecución alrededor de las sillas vacías. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo de que eran una linda pareja, aunque siempre decían que eran mejores amigos en realidad,ya se habían acostumbrado a que todo el mundo pensará que eran novios. Bueno,no todo el mundo,casi todo el mundo.

Una persona en específico consideraba indigna esa chica para ese chico. Aunque ambos eran muy maduros para tener solo diecisiete años,ella le parecía insulsa,poca cosa,sosa e inútil,solo estancaba al carismático Laufeyson,eso pensaba esa persona que siempre los estaba mirando. Hacia tiempo observaba y estaba seguro de que estaba profundamente enamorado del pelinegro. Solo le bastaba mirar la actitud de ella, algo asustadiza,nerviosa, extremadamente científica, bastante enojona, y sobre todo, fascinada por cosas sin sentido, y ver que se veía aún más estúpida de lo que era junto a un hermoso Loki,tan sarcástico y tan inteligente que opacaba a cualquiera. Y sin embargo, él seguia esperándola fuera de su clase en cada timbre,y la acompañaba a su casa,no se iba hasta que ella hubiera entrado,segura y a salvo.

Por supuesto que los había seguido,esa persona quería que Loki se diera cuenta de que sus ojos eran lo único que le bastaba,que sus manos podían darle más alegrías que esa tonta niña nerd. Y con ella alrededor no podía acercarse, porque sabía que Loki golpearía a cualquiera que siquiera se atreviera a mirar mal a Jane, y eso no sería lo único que haría si se acercara al hombre, seguramente la miraría mal y trataría de alejarla,solo consiguiendo alejar a Loki de su persona. Sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos,lo sentía,solo que esa niña estorbaba sus planes. Tendría que sacarla de encima de Loki como diera lugar.

Loki acompañaba nuevamente a Jane a su casa, encorvado sobre ella como siempre y llevando las mochilas de ambos como siempre. Ella siempre discutía con él por eso, porque él le arrebataba la mochila en la primera oportunidad que tenía. El sol descendía a su cuna en el horizonte,pintando el cielo con hermosos colores y el viento del fin del verano soplaba apenas.

—…entonces le dije al profesor que tendría los datos de las estrellas pronto,y me felicito.

—Si,Jane—dijo Loki sin apartar su mentón de la cabeza de la chica,pero sus manos jugaban con las tiras que ajustaban la capucha del abrigo de la chica—,quizás sea por dijo que tenían un mes para entregar la tarea y tú lo hiciste en una semana. Por cierto,tienes que dejarme copiarla cuando termines.

—¿No discutiste con el profesor que tú podrías hacerla perfectamente con una mano—ella intento girar la cabeza para mirarlo pero él apreto su mentón contra ella, impidiendoselo—?

—Yo no dije que mano, después de todo,solo necesito una para copiar.

—Eres un tramposo, Laufeyson—bufo ella, divertida—.

—Asi me adoras, querida.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo hoy?

—No puedo,Jane,sabes que Padre tiene una cena hoy importante y me quiere allí,si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

—No,no,esta bien,solo te preguntaba porque Erik no estará en casa hoy tampoco,su vuelo se pospuso y recien mañana al mediodía estará aquí.

—Y mañana es sábado,dormiré como un lirón,estoy cansado.

—Haces muchas cosas,Loki.

—Meh,las normales. Entonces,¿La cumbre científica se alargo más de lo esperado?

—Si,eso creo,además había una tormenta allí,afecto los vuelos. Bueno, llegamos.

Loki frunció el ceño mientras observaba la casa de la muchacha,sintiendo que cada vez se hacía más corto en camino a la casa. Era una casa bonita,de dos pisos y cómoda por dentro,lo sabía bien,había estado allí muchas veces,más de las que podría contar. La pintura era relativamente nueva, aunque Erik jamás tenía tiempo para hacerlo. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y le devolvio la mochila gris. Incluso en eso hacían pareja,penso, porque la suya era negra. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño cuando se paro frente a ella y por ello tiró de su brazo para atraparla en los suyos, aún cuando tuvo que agacharse un poco y levantarla a ella también. Se sintio confortado, aunque ella demoro en responder a su abrazo.

Cuando la solto el sentimiento regreso,pero no pudo decirle mucho porque ella se despidio y comenzo a caminar hacia la casa. Loki sonrió sin poder quitarse la incomodidad cuando ella lo despidió con su mano antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa. Se obligó a mover los pies,pero la presión en su pecho se instaló allí,incluso mientras estaba en la cena. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Jane,más de lo normal,por ello cuando la cena termino,dió un bostezo y se excuso para ir a dormir,pero antes decidió darse un baño rápido. Le escribio a Jane desde su celular;"¿Cómo estas?" y entonces fue camino al baño.

Cuando regreso, el cansancio era tanto que olvido revisar si su amiga había respondido el mensaje, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato en la suave cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki desperto al mediodía del sábado. El sueño había sido reparador, como no volvería a tener en muchos años,se levanto lleno de confianza y suerte. Tomó un pantalón azul del armario y también una camisa blanca,peino su cabello hacia atrás como solía usarlo, tirando apenas un poco de más para deshacer los nudos. Fue al baño y termino con su rutina matutina,hacer la necesidad que sintiera,lavarse las manos,el rostro blanco sin imperfecciones que tantas envidias causaba entre chicos y chicas necesitaba un cuidado especial. Jane dijo que era muy vanidoso hace algunos años cuando se había quedado a dormir, cuando se había quedado a estudiar en realidad y ambos se habían dormido en su cama. 

Él se desperto en la madrugada, estaba dispuesto a despertarla pero su rostro en paz le impidio perturbar su sueño,solo la arropo y la abrazo sin segundas intenciones. Aunque Helblindi, su hermano mayor,lo malinterpreto cuando irrumpio silenciosamente en su habitación en la mañana y fue corriendo a contarle el chisme a su madrastra,la ex esposa del señor Strange,un maldito doctor cuyo hijo Stephen ni siquiera quería ver. Loki no solía tener pensamientos lujuriosos con respecto a Jane, admitía que si algunos y también algunos sueños,pero esa mañana había sido tranquila hasta que su madrastra los desperto de un grito. Ella siempre había sospechado de que Loki tenía sentimientos hacia su amiga, incluso le había dicho a Laufey,pero esa era la confirmación.

Loki jamás había estado tan rojo en su vida,cuando la mujer adulta comenzo a darles a ambos una charla acerca del sexo,sus peligros y todo lo demás. Loki jamás había logrado convencer a su madrastra de que Jane era solo una amiga,no del todo. Aún así, cuando Jane se quedaba, Loki le dejaba su cama y dormía en el sofá en la sala, aún cuando la castaña protestaba. Jane siempre protestaba pero Loki nunca le hacía caso. El pelinegro estaba feliz,confiado,salió del baño volviendo a su habitación,se coloco los zapatos y recordo el mensaje que había enviado a Jane.

Su ceño se frunció cuando vio que no había ninguna respuesta en su celular. Luego penso mejor,quizás Jane se había emocionado con algún libro o alguna estrella,algún calculo o algo así,quizás había salido a investigar algo, talvez aún dormía. El chico intento relajarse,tarareo una canción que Jane le había mostrado el día anterior y se dispuso a salir cuando vio la pequeña caja que había dejado en la mesa de noche. Era un regalo para Jane,su Jane. ¿Su Jane? Se rió de si mismo,tomó la caja y la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa,ese que estaba sobre su corazón. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos hacia tiempo,pero nunca había encontrado el momento correcto o el valor para hacerlo,por eso había comprado aquel regalo,seguro en cuanto lo vio de que ella lo iba a adorar.

Bajo la escalera un poco más alegre y entro a la cocina con toda su deslumbrante belleza y magia. Lastima que la perdería pronto. Su madrastra estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina americana que había sido construida en la casa,tomando su normal café cuando lo vio entrar y fruncio el ceño. Loki la miro con una ceja encarnada mientras buscaba una taza y se servía su propio café. Stephen entro minutos después, cuando Loki y su madre estaban sentados frente a frente,mirándose fijamente.

—¿Que sucede aquí?

—No se, pregúntale a Madre,Madre,¿Porque me mira así?

—Tienes más glamour que yo—gruño la mujer sin bajar la taza—.

Loki solto una risotada engreída mientras su madrastra salia molesta de la cocina. Adoraba molestar a la gente y hoy se sentía particularmente de buen humor,no sabía exactamente porque, simplemente era así. Mientras Stephen se servía café y agarraba una rodaja de pan para ponerlo en la tostadora,el timbre de la puerta sono. Pasaron dos segundos y nadie atendio,volvió a sonar, aparentemente con insistencia. Stephen le pidió a Loki que vigilará la tostada y fue a atender la puerta. La luz de la máquina aún no brillaba,Loki no tenía la magia para que se apresurara,el pelinegro no tenía paciencia y ,ciertamente,antes de que la luz llegará a encenderse él no estaría allí. Era una vieja tostadora,la cual no entendía porque insistían en usar su madrastra y su hermanastro si en la alacena había una casi nueva. Una vieja chatarra que demoraba demasiado en cumplir su función.

Stephen pronto regreso,agitado y trayendo detrás de él al señor Selvig,quien se veía realmente preocupado.

—Buenos dias, Loki.

—Buenos días,señor Selvig,¿Que tal la cumbre?

—¿La cumbre? Ah si la cumbre,bien,como siempre realmente. Pero no estoy aquí por eso,esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con otra cosa.

—Digame,siéntese y digame,lo que necesita—dijo moviendo la silla junto a él,pero Selvig la miro con ojos muy abiertos e histéricos y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba estrujando nerviosamente sus manos—.

—No,no,no, realmente no puedo. Loki,¿Jane paso la noche aquí?

—No,no paso aquí—Loki respondio con el ceño fruncido en confusión—,la dejé en su casa ayer de tarde como siempre,¿Porque lo pregunta?

—Ella no estaba en casa cuando llegue,la puerta estaba completamente abierta,sin forzar y además todo estaba intacto.

—No,aquí no esta—Loki comenzaba a preocuparse y el sentimiento que había sentido el día anterior volvio a aparecer y oprimio su pecho con violencia—,¿Has buscado en la ciudad?

—Aun no,vine al primer lugar que se me ocurrio. También la llamé pero su teléfono esta sobre su cama,no se que habrá sucedido.

Un escalofrío recorrio la espalda del pelinegro y lo hizo saltar de la silla. Con rapidez,subió a su habitación para tomar su chaqueta y su celular y luego bajo corriendo, dispuesto a encontrar a Jane, costará lo que costará.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki y Erik recorrieron todo el pueblo, de arriba a abajo,en busca de Jane. Primero pensaron los lugares que solía frecuentar y decidieron a dónde irían cada uno, luego decidieron encontrarse nuevamente en la casa de Erik.

Loki rastreo la biblioteca en primer lugar,pero la joven bibliotecaria no había visto a la chica castaña desde el día anterior. Había tomado un libro de Julio Verne y había salido rápidamente,Loki lo recordaba porque el mismo la había acompañado. Aún así entro y comprobó que allí no estaba. Salio mas abatido y preocupado, dirigiéndose al siguiente punto,que era el observatorio de la ciudad.

No importo cuanto busco en todas partes,ni cuántas horas corrió arriba y abajo del pueblo,no vio ni una sola pista de Jane. Volvió a casa de Erik completamente derrotado,pero esperanzado de que el científico la hubiera encontrado. Llego a la casa y entro,la puerta continuaba abierta. Subió la escalera, viendo las fotos de Jane y Erik colgadas en la pared. Habían pasado ya diez años desde que los padres de Jane habían muerto en aquel trágico accidente que también había arrebatado las vidas del matrimonio Stark,un choque frontal entre ambos autos. 

Jane había llorado en sus brazos,había pasado la noche en la casa de Laufey mientras su tío Erik llegaba al pueblo. Tenía siete años y estaba asustada,le habían dicho que sus padres no iban a volver,pensó que estaba sola,Loki le prometio que jamás estaría sola mientras él estuviera vivo,que incluso cuando no estuviera con ella siempre pensaría en ella. Solo tenía siete años,ya se había enamorado de Jane. Tomó la última foto que estaba en la cima de la escalera. Era una foto de ellos el verano pasado,de Loki y Jane,cuando ella había regresado de su campamento científico y él le había dado una sorpresa, llevándolos a ambos,la chica y su tío,a un picnic bajo las estrellas. Tenía todo listo, incluso Erik le había dado un telescopio. 

Fue una velada agradable,una donde el científico adulto se dió cuenta de hasta donde había llegado aquella amistad,y no pudo sentirse más feliz. Así que siempre estaba intentando mantenerlos unidos, porque la forma en que los ojos de su sobrina brillaban,no se comparaban a cuando las estrellas se reflejaban en las orbes marrones,no,era mucho más fuerte. Más brillante. Loki la descolgó y la apreto contra su pecho. Necesitaba encontrarla,la necesitaba. Vio a Erik por su visión periférica,estaba parado en el marco de la habitación de Jane,mirando la habitación. Se acerco sin dejar la fotografía,paso un brazo por sus hombros y también miro la habitación.

—Tenemos que ir a la comisaría, tenemos que.

—Lo se,Erik,vamos,vamos ya,cuánto más pronto vayamos,antes la encontraremos.

Erik no salió de su trance,solo se dejó mover por Loki,como un autómata,quien no piensa y no siente. Pero Erik si sentía,sentía el dolor y la culpa acalambrando su cuerpo,cada uno de sus nervios.

-×-

La comisaría de policía local era relativamente pequeña,un pasillo conducía a las celdas y también a las oficinas,pero aquello estaba bloqueado por una recepción,donde un joven policía tomaba un café mientras los veía acercarse con desgano. Loki dejo que Erik fuera quien hablará,sintio que era lo mejor.

—Hola,buenas tardes,quiero reportar una desaparición.

—Esta bien—movio su mano perezosamente hacia abajo y saco una tablilla—, bien,¿Nombre de la persona desaparecida?

—Jane Foster.

—¿Edad?

—Diecisiete años.

—¿Diecisiete—el tipo se burló,soltando una resoplido que sono a risa—? Escucheme,no estamos para buscar a niñitas que se pelean con sus padres y se van de casa,estamos para casos en serio.

—Pero esto es en serio,no es mi hija,es mi sobrina,y no discutimos ni peleamos,yo no estaba en la ciudad cuando desaparecio,ella jamás ha hecho algo como esto.

—Seguramente esta en la casa de alguna amiga o su novio,ya aparecera,ahora vuelva a su casa,señor.

—Escucha cretino, ella desaparecio,estaba sola en su casa,y hemos recorrido todo el pueblo sin encontrarla—gruño Loki entre dientes—. Ella no es así.

—No me interesa tu vida o la de una estúpida niñita que solo quiere llamar la atención...

—¡SKURGE!

El grito con voz firme surgió del pasillo y cierta parte de Loki agradecio la interrupción del subjefe Ymirson. Heimdall Ymirson era su tío, aunque jamás lo veía porque siempre estaba trabajando en la comisaría. Heimdall era muy estricto y correcto, siempre el sentido de la rectitud lo hacía destacarse, haciendolo ser querido por algunos pocos y odiados por unos muchos. A sus casi cuarenta años,era un hombre con un futuro próspero y revitalizante,con una inteligencia aguda y extremada paciencia. En definitiva,era obvio que los dichos del chico policía lo habían ofendido profundamente.

—Nos pagan para ayudar a la ciudadanía,no para que seas un pedazo de imbécil con la gente, desaparece antes de que eleve una alerta por negligencia en tu cargo.

El chico se acomodo la gorra con nerviosismo y salió despavorido hacia el pasillo,desapareciendo de allí con rapidez. Heimdall volvio su cabeza para ver a su sobrino y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran por el pasillo,hasta su despacho, recordando llevar la planilla que debía llenar con la información. Se sento e insto a los otros dos a sentarse también.

—Bien, entonces—leyo lo que el incompetente había escrito y levanto sus ojos hacia Loki—,Foster,tiene tu edad,¿No—el pelinegro asintio silenciosamente—? Bien,le voy a pedir que ponga su número de documento allí—dijo moviendo la hoja sobre el escritorio y señalandole un área en particular, espero hasta que le fue devuelto para continuar— ...y quiero que me expliquen que sucedio.

—Bueno,Erik había salido hacia unos días del pueblo para ir a una cumbre sobre ciencias,ella se quedó en mi casa algunos días, excepto ayer que la lleve a su casa porque pensé que él había vuelto pero no fue así,ella me pidió que me quedara y sinceramente yo no podía,pero la invite a quedarse en mi casa nuevamente,a lo que se nego—mientras el adolescente hablaba,el agente escribía con rapidez—.

—Entonces,¿Ella se quedó en su casa—Loki respondió con un ligero "hmm"—? No volviste a verla,¿no?

—No,incluso le escribe un mensaje cuando termine con el compromiso que tenía pero jamás respondio.

—¿Ella alguna vez había hecho algo como esto?

—¡Por supuesto que no—dijo Loki, indignado hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras Erik buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su mochila—!

—Tranquilo,Loki,son preguntas de formulario.

Erik pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y le dió a Heimdall una pequeña fotografía de Jane. Heimdall la miro un momento y luego miro a Loki otra vez.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarla,se los prometo,espero que solo se halla sentido sola y este segura en alguna parte—y ese no era el oficial de policía,no,ese era un tío preocupado por su sobrino, Loki debía verse desastroso—. Ahora, necesito una descripción exacta de su físico,es lo último que necesito.


	4. Chapter 4

El colegio de Loki llamo al padre del muchacho el martes. Luego de una conversación telefónica de apenas tres minutos,si, Loki no tenía nada mejor que hacer,era contar el tiempo de la llamada de su padre o arrancarse los cabellos pensando dónde demonios estaba Jane,Laufey le dijo a su hijo que tenía dos días libres de clases. Un ceño fruncido y el hombre mayor le dijo que solo era para él. Loki entendio. _Lástima_. Eso era lástima.

No podía quedarse todo el día allí sentado,quería ir a buscarla de nuevo,pero Stephen siempre iba con él a todos lados. En el colegio,al cual había asistido el día anterior,todos lo miraban con cautela,como si en un momento o otro fuese a explotar,como si fuera una bomba. Stephen se había mantenido todo el día con el, tratando de distraerlo,pero los murmullos eran demasiados para que él no los escuchara, realmente se sentía a punto de estallar. Su pecho dolía, no estaba enfermo lo sabía.

Solamente dependía demasiado de ella,le había dado un lugar muy importante en su vida,por un demonio,su vida era ella prácticamente, ella estaba presente en cada recuerdo y cada sentimiento que recordara. Eran la uña y la carne, respectivamente. Quizás no tendría que haberse negado a quedarse,aún cuando Laufey pudiera enojarse. Paso el receso en compañía de Stephen y su novio Tony, él cual sabía de perdidas y le dio un reconfortante abrazo a pesar de que casi ni se conocían.

El fútbol fue después. Normalmente estaba alegre y era un jugador feroz en la cancha,las chicas murmuraban que seguramente en la cama también pero Loki jamás había compartido lecho con nadie más que con Jane y nada había pasado entre ellos, aunque se estaba reservando para eso,sin admitirlo a nadie,por supuesto. Ahora ni siquiera mostro interés ni hizo una protesta sobre quedarse en el banco de suplentes. Vitoreo a sus amigos y nada más. Incluso desprecio a las chicas que se le acercaron. Oh si, él era popular,pero no le interesaba ninguna de esas chicas,ni una.

El regreso a casa fue lo que más le dolio. Stephen tenía clases de piano,así que no podria acompañarlo en su regreso,pero rápidamente encontró una solución que pasaba por allí caminando. Un hombre ya,con cabello medianamente largo y rubio,mal atado y completamente desaliñado se vio atraído por el llamado de su hermanastro. _Thor_. Así le llamo, quién pronto se unió a Loki y Stephen.

Lo primero que se dió cuenta el pelinegro,era de que Thor era una cosa enorme, musculoso, completamente atlético,voz de trueno y ... cara de idiota. Eso rompía completamente la imagen del rubio. El hermanastro de Loki lo presento como Thor Odinson,hijo de Odin, dueño de las empresas textiles que daban trabajo al cincuenta porciento del pueblo y también dijo que era un burro sin remedio y que su cerebro estaba desierto. O eso fue lo que Loki escucho cuando en realidad le decían que Thor tenía veinte años y estaba en el mismo año que Loki.

Thor lo acompaño a su casa, Loki extrañaba los hombros de Jane. Thor hablaba de puras idioteces, videojuegos, deportes,etcétera. Pero todo iba relativamente bien hasta que le pregunto si creía que Jane estaba viva. Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron enardecidos en furia. ¿Cómo siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre? ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¿Porque?

—Oye,no te lo tomes a mal,por favor,es que ella era mi tutora en literatura y hoy al buscarla no la encontré. Regrese recién hoy del pueblo vecino,no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

Loki lo miró furibundo y se despidio de él, desviándose de la calle para llegar a dónde realmente quería llegar. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocar la puerta, Erik le había dado la llave de la casa. Entro,se suponía que el hombre no estaba, siempre trabajaba a esta hora,sin embargo lo cruzó sentado en la escalera,vaciando la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano, mirándolo con sus ojos encapotados por la tristeza.

Jane era la única familia que le quedaba a Erik. No hijos,ya no más hermanos,no más familiares. Jane era su única sobrina,la única que le quedaba. El científico sentía que le había fallado, aunque realmente aquello hubiera sucedido de cualquier manera.

—Dos días—murmuro con voz pastosa, claramente tomada por el alcohol—. No sabes cuanto la extraño.

Loki hizo una mueca y se sento junto a él hasta tarde,tomando la última cerveza que le quedaba. Erik era un hombre repleto de historias,algunas sonaban curiosamente inventadas, Loki decidio creerlas al final. Antes de irse de la casa, Erik le dijo que Heimdall había estado allí,que él mismo se estaba haciendo cargo del caso,puesto que los demás oficiales pensaban que solamente era una rabieta adolescente de Jane. Había examinando la habitación,había tomado algunas fotos y otras cosas que Erik ahora no recordaba,pero estaba agradecido.

Para cuando Loki llego a casa,ya eran las once de la noche,y estaba devastado. Nadie lo reto por la hora,nadie le dijo absolutamente nada. Solo lo vieron hundirse pobremente en la silla,como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina. No comió la comida que le habían guardado y paso al menos dos horas mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. Luego se fue a su habitación,como un fantasma.

Thor aparecio luego de que el horario de clases termino y lo invito ,a él y a Stephen,a jugar videojuegos en su consola nueva. Laufey acepto por él y luego lo empujo hacia Thor.

—Te hará bien—habia dicho—.

Loki podría haber pasado cinco horas al menos debatiendo sobre aquella afirmación,si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarse arrastrar por el rubio y su hermanastro castaño.


	5. Chapter 5

Heimdall estaba limitado, porque a pesar de que había pasado ya más de un mes de la desaparición de la muchacha, nadie creía que fuera algo más que de adolescente y nadie lo quería dejar continuar con la búsqueda. Hasta no encontrar una pista verdadera no le permitirían ni interrogar a ninguna persona,aún siendo el subjefe del pueblo,el jefe a cargo era un imbécil y el hombre lo sabía. El moreno sentía pena por su sobrino, Loki,que iba todos los días esperando encontrar una respuesta,y siempre podía ver sus ojos abatidos por no tener ni una pista. No podría hacer mucho,al menos no enseguida.

Loki jamás se había sentido así. Agobiado, nunca había tenido problemas para concentrarse, para recordar. Ahora apenas podía saber en qué clase estaba,y no importaba cuanto estudiara,nunca pasaba las pruebas que le ponían. Sus relaciones con los otros tampoco iban bien,renuncio al equipo de fútbol y paso más tiempo en la biblioteca,sus únicos amigos eran ahora Thor y Stephen, ocasionalmente también Tony. Nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse,ni siquiera había tenido problemas con sus clasificaciones,pero ahora estaba saturado en su mente,mucho tiempo dolia sin dolor, antes podía presentarse en sus exámenes sin estudiar y aprobar, ahora ni siquiera recordaba lo que antes sabía. Sus notas habían empeorado en dos meses y Laufey no podía hacer más que preocuparse.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa del señor Odin,Thor se había convertido en un amigo cercano,pero Loki jamás se permitiría considerarlo como mejor amigo,solo una persona en su vida se merecía ese título. Frigga era amorosa en extremo, siempre le revolvía el cabello negro y le preparaba galletas para la merienda. _Es mejor madre que Farbauti_ ,pensó Loki con resentimiento muchas veces. Nunca fue una madre amorosa,de hecho,lo poco que recordaba de ella era bastante malo. Con Frigga si se permitía hablar de Jane,por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía con Thor,como si proteger la información de sus recuerdos o preferencias fuera necesario.

Se entero que por Frigga,Jane se había convertido en tutora de Thor. El rubio había reprobado los anteriores años por esa materia,esa y matemáticas,en la cual Jane también le ayudaba. Frigga no era muy cercana a Jane,pero si a Erik,por la forma en la que hablaba de él Loki tomó conclusiones, aunque esperaba que fueran erradas. Quizás solo fueran amigos y él estaba tomando conclusiones incorrectas de lo que Frigga hacia cuando Odin y sus hijos no estaba en casa. Decidió que no era de su incumbencia y que debía dejar de pensar en eso. Habían pasado solo tres meses desde que había conocido a Thor,no podía juzgar así a su madre.

Balder era otra historia. Frigga decía que escapaba por la ventana cuando Odin llegaba,Loki al principio pensó que era simplemente una broma, luego comprobó que era verdad. El hermano menor de Thor era un drogadicto en abstinencia,eso le dijo el rubio cuando Loki observaba al chico saltar en los árboles que rodeaban la casa. Había tenido algunos problemas en un campamento el año anterior y toda la verdad se había destapado luego de un hecho que Thor evitaba contarle. Entonces lo habían internado en un colegio fuera del pueblo, para eliminar su adicción,pero a veces recaía,sobre todo cuando regresaba a su hogar. Era taciturno,algo histérico y nervioso,y la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía dentro de su habitación, aunque a veces Loki lograba ver su cabeza asomándose por la cocina,buscando algo de comida.

Thor era muy confianzudo, siempre sonriendo e intentando distraer a Loki de su pena, proponiéndole salidas que el pelinegro rechazaba cortante. Pero a pesar de la hostilidad que le mostraba,Thor seguía pareciendo un cachorro de labrador, corriendo libre por el pasto y ensuciando con sus patas embarradas la ropa de quién le pareciera agradable,quien resultaba ser Loki. Aún así,no lograba contagiarle su alegría por más de media hora.

El pelinegro adoraba cocinar junto a Frigga, siempre que pudiera evitar a Odin. Odin tenía una aura repelente, aunque en realidad parecía un buen hombre, preocupado por su esposa e hijos,incluso por Loki, cuando lo vio entrando detrás de Thor. Tenía una sonrisa benevolente y la expresión cansada de sus ojos era cálida,pero por alguna razón le instaba a alejarse de él,al igual que a su familia. Odin parecía un alma perseguida por la angustia y las deudas, entonces Loki sentía que era injusto sentirse así.

En realidad Loki comenzaba a sufrir otra cosa que con el tiempo se agravaría. Loki nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse,pero siempre tenía una sonrisa que lo apoyaba incluso cuando estaba equivocado y los demás creían eso,así que poco le importaba. Esa falta de calidez comenzaría a afectarle,solo sintiéndose en confianza con un pequeño círculo,que no incluía a todos los que conocía. Con ellos sería uno, medianamente normal, nunca volvería a ser el joven enérgico y vibrante que deslumbraba a cualquiera con su actitud,con el resto se mantendría lejos,callado y silenciosamente asustado por no saber actuar.

Lo peor estaba en su casa. Su hostilidad se presentaba con cualquiera y su familia no lo toleraba. Su malhumor se arrastro todo el otoño, las discusiones le dieron la bienvenida a los primeros fríos que alertaban de la llegada del invierno. Y cuando menos lo creyó,su madrastra estaba reclamándole por mantenerse en un pozo por cuatro meses,solo entonces cayo en cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro meses. Su madrastra era una mujer bastante seria y fría,solo lo suficiente para lidiar con unos adolescentes,pero incluso su corazón se sumio en pena cuando vio a Loki caer sobre sus rodillas,con las manos en el rostro,llorando desconsolado, incluso se arrepintió de mencionarlo, pidiendo perdón a su hijastro.

Se arrodillo frente a él y ella le abrazo con fuerza cuando él le pregunto con voz rota:"¿Porque me abandono?¿Hice algo mal?",ella le aseguro que no,que todo estaría bien,que todo pasaría,besando su cabeza con dulzura. Laufey fue informado de eso,Loki dejo el colegio, igualmente si seguía seguramente reprobaría,no podía con nada en su mente.

Aún conservaba su esperanza,la mantenía firme en su corazón, aunque fuera el único que aún creyera de que la encontraría con vida,que aún creía que podía abrazarla con fuerza y derramar su dolor por su ausencia mientras olía el perfume de su cabello.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki sintio el familiar cuero debajo de si,la ropa era el único intermediario. Estaba en la sala de estar de Thor, esperando que el rubio terminara de arreglarse, aunque en realidad nunca parecía que hubiera hecho más que saltar de la cama y ponerse lo primero que encontrará, para salir. Era ya bastante tarde,el sol estaba a media hora de ocultarse por completo y Einstein mantenía su cabeza sobre el regazo del pelinegro, semi dormido, era el perro de Loki, aunque en realidad había sido nombrado por Jane luego de ver que el canino del Doc en "Volver al futuro" se llamaba así.

Era un Golden retriever,y como la mayoría de ellos era muy juguetón, aunque los últimos meses había estado muy triste,al igual que su dueño. Loki supuso que también la extrañaba, puesto que ella siempre que iba a su casa cubría de mimos y amor al animal, logrando poner celoso al chico en pocos minutos. Luego salían al patio y corrían un largo rato, mientras el pelinegro los miraba desde la puerta,continuaba sintiendo envidia de la suerte de ese perro. A veces, simplemente la agarraba sobre su hombro y su propio perro lo rezongaba,pidiendo en su idioma que la bajara para poder jugar y comenzaba así una discusión de gritos del humano y ladridos del perro.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas al recordar eso, prefirio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y obligarse a alejar esos recuerdos. Se froto los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, mientras escuchaba los pasos bajando por la escalera. Thor pronto hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta de la sala,y Einstein le gruño ferozmente. Eso ya era algo a lo que su dueño se había acostumbrado, aunque no comprendía porque tenía tanta saña con el rubio. Una suave caricia entre sus orejas y el gruñido de transformo en un ronroneo placentero. Thor rio con ganas.

—Aun es un muchacho celoso,¿No?

—Sabe a quien quiere cerca,de seguro por eso te echa,por si tienes la idea de remplazarla—Loki se lo decía para que estuviera al tanto de que ninguno de los dos permitirían aquello—.

La risa bonachona de Thor desconcerto al pelinegro.

—Ja ja ja ja,es mejor que vayamos al lugar que te dije,antes de que empiece a nevar con fuerza y nuestras piernas se entierren hasta las rodillas. Aconsejo que no lleves a ese perro—dijo con ligereza—, temo la seguridad de mi pierna.

Ambos fueron a la casa de Loki a dejar a Einstein,a pesar de la insistencia del rubio en mantenerlo en la suya. Loki sabía que siendo tan travieso como lo había educado, probablemente los muebles de Thor estarían rotos en menos de lo que el pelinegro lograra decir "Einstein". Luego caminaron hacia el extremo opuesto del pueblo,llegando hacia donde la gente rumoraba que se concentraba la mala vida,las mujerzuelas,los maleantes. Hasta ahora Loki solo había visto a las prostitutas,luego todo parecía ser un pequeño barrio tranquilo,muy normal. El pelinegro bufo.

—Esto es inútil,solo nos va a robar dinero,no creo en estas cosas. Estas personas suelen ser estafadoras—Thor se detuvo brevemente y tomó sus manos cubiertas por los guantes entre las suyas—.

—Por suerte,yo creo en esto por los dos,nos va a ayudar a encontrarla,Loki,va a funcionar.

La forma en la que apreto sus manos y le sonrio,le dió un poco de esperanza a su corazón, Loki le devolvio una sonrisa triste y el rubio apreto sus mejillas con cuidado.

—Ademas es amiga de mi madre,no nos va a cobrar.

 _Frigga vieja bruja_ ,pensó con cariño. La residencia de la anciana Skadi era una casa de un solo piso,simple por fuera y acogedora por dentro. La mujer tenía una afable sonrisa y un rostro amable,su despacho no era el sitio oscuro,lleno de craneos y animales disecados. No,su despacho era un confortable lugar,limpia e iluminada,como una sala normal,una mesa redonda con un mantel rojo y varias sillas alrededor de ella. Tomaron asiento y Thor rápidamente se dispuso a contarle de la situación,pero ella lo detuvo,Frigga ya le había informado.

—He estado trabajando en eso,hace unos días fue Frigga quien vino y me conto,pero no he logrado encontrar una respuesta positiva con los buzios,lo único que leo es que la van a encontrar donde la perdieron—la anciana le dió una mirada sombría a Loki—. Existe un método que los tontos han tomado como juego sobrenatural,se llama "el libro rojo",las preguntas pueden ser respondidas por este medio,pero para ello necesito su ayuda.

La mujer dió las órdenes y ellos obedecieron,cerrando las ventanas y cortinas,prendiendo las velas rojas esparcidas en la habitación. Pronto se encontraban sentados en la mesa nuevamente,iluminados apenas por una vela roja,que ardía suavemente. Skadi tomo el libro con suavidad y puso su mano sobre la tapa dura roja.

—Libro rojo,¿Podemos entrar—pregunto Skadi con los ojos cerrados—?

La anciana abrió el libro y marco con su dedo un punto, luego abrió los ojos y leyo ;<< _La vida es la novia de la muerte_ >>. La mujer sonrio y levanto sus ojos hacia los dos jóvenes.

—¿Que vas a preguntar—dijo mirando a Loki—? Estamos hablando con la mismísima muerte, ustedes no pueden tocar este libro y comunicarse directamente con ella,mucho menos si no tienen fe, dime niño, dime mi niño.

—¿Dónde está Jane—no lo dudo ni un momento,sus ojos desesperados en la anciana,quien alcanzo su rostro y lo acaricio con suavidad—?

—Tranquilo,con calma, pequeño.

Loki intentó serenarse y volvio sus manos a su regazo, mientras la mujer preguntaba nuevamente. Vio a Thor mirando atentamente a la anciana mientras abría el libro y señalaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por segunda vez y esta vez no sonrio,sino que jadeo audiblemente. Loki se desespero de nuevo pero Thor alcanzó su mano y la apreto con suavidad, intentando calmarlo.

—¿Que paso, Skadi,que paso?

La anciana lo miro con pena y horror,solo mirando a Loki,sin levantar su dedo y leyo sin mirar antes de arrebatar el pañuelo de Jane que Loki llevaba y volver a preguntar algo que el pelinegro no escucho,procesando la frase hasta encontrarle un sentido.

_No fue un sueño,lo vi;la nieve ardía._


	7. Chapter 7

Heimdall estaba de pie frente a la casa de Erik. La sesion con Skadi habia terminado en que la busqueda de Jane debia empezar donde habia sido vista por ultima vez. Loki hizo oidos sordos a la explicación de la frase, no, jamas lo aceptaria, no, no, no. Eso jamas, él la iba a encontrar, la iba a encontrar, y todo estaria bien.¿no? 

La nieva caía sin dudar mientras Loki se acercaba junto a Skadi y Thor. Einstein iba junto a él, el perro que solía correr libremente y tratar de morder los copos de nieve que caian del oscuro cielo ahora caminaba junto a él, silencioso sin necesidad de que su humano le dijera algo, lento como si cada una de sus patas se volviera cada vez mas pesada. Loki no estaba seguro de poder decir que el perro estaba afligido pero en sus ojos le parecia ver aquella humana expresión de dolor. Lo habia llevado bajo el pedido de la anciana, quien dijo que seria mas que necesario. Sinceramente no sabia porque pero en cuanto vio que Einstein lamia con alegria a Skadi, dejo de preguntar cualquier cosa. Por lo tanto, habia reido de eso, pero Loki noto la falsedad en esa carcajada con facilidad. Loki queria mantenerse abstenido de toda supersticion, pero cada vez podia menos.

La nieve fue un elemento maravilloso en la creación del mundo. Un manto blanco que quemaba con su frialdad todos los pecados del hombre. La nieve era magnífica según Loki, el invierno era su estación favorita y el segundo amor de su vida, Jane solia preguntarle cual era el primero y Loki solo le sonreia y la miraba con sus ojos enamorados, ella jamas parecio entenderlo. Ella siempre entendio que él queria reservar ese dato y seguia hablando sobre su ciencia, él se reia internamente. Ay su Jane, su Jane, tan astuta y tan mensa a la vez, la amaba asi, pero jamas podia decirselo. ¿Porque? No lo sabia.

Llegando finalmente junto a su tio, Loki vio tambien que su adorada tia estaba alli. Daynette era la esposa de Heimdall desde que Loki tenia memoria, era una de las razones por las que Laufey y Heimdall tenia una relación formal de hermanos que rayaba en incomodidad. Era brava como el mar azotando un barco en plena tormenta, arrastrandolo hacia las rocas puntiagudas y filosas, haciendolo encallar sin dudar. No se callaba y casi había terminado con los golpes con Laufey mas de una vez, solo siendo detenidos por su esposo. Y Loki la adoraba, para consternacion de su padre.

Erik Salio de su casa al mismo tiempo, se veia maltratado por la soledad y severo se veia esceptico a la fe de Skadi, pero no tenia fuezas para discutir.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que van a hacer-pregunto Erik con incredulidad goteando en su voz-?

-Rastreo-dijo simplemente Heimdall y Daynette le dio un codazo en reproche, asi que agrego-.Einstein conoce el olor ya, y vamos a hacerlo olfater una de sus prendas para que busque lo que debe buscar.

Loki se dio cuenta de que evitaba decir su nombre con demasiada práctica, ¿cuantas veces habria que tenían que hacer eso? Daynette le paso un brazo por los hombros y le dio un suave beso en la sien, calido y consolador.

-¿Y ella va a hacer sus hechizos mágicos-pregunto Erik con claro sarcasmo en su voz y la anciana solo rio-?

-No serian nada utiles en este caso, querido-él la ignoro desde ese momento-.

La voz autoritaria de Heimdall dio por terminada la pelea y la busqueda comenzo. Tal como le habia dicho a Erik, hizo que Loki le hiciera olfatear el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolso. Jane lo habia atado en su cabeza un dia de fiebre y luego jamas se acordo de pedirselo nuevamente, Loki solia ser muy estricto con sus cosas y todas debian estar perfectamente limpias y ordenadas,la unica excepcion era ese pañuelo. Tan pronto como ella se lo puso,él se lo quito,alegando que solo le hacia doler mas la cabeza y ella bufo,sin hacer ningun comentario ni intentar quitarle el pañuelo que era suyo. Loki habia dormido con aquel pañuelo apoyado contra su rostro,fantaseando con el olor de su amada. Habia estado sonriendo como tonto la mañana siguiente.

Ahora Einstein habia terminado de olfatear y estaba caminando sobre la nieve,libre de su correa,primero se dirigio hacia la casa pero luego su olfato capto el olor a otra direccion y camino por el costado de la casa hacia el fondo,siendo seguido por los humanos. 

Una persona cuerda no compraria una casa al borde del bosque,menos si tiene planeado vivir solo,pero Erik no estaba exactamente cuerdo y le parecio completamente adecuada para hacer sus calculos y experimentos. Asi que el perro camino,pasando el patio trasero y se detuvo a la entrada del bosque,olfateando algo. Cuando se acercaron,Heimdall se arrodillo y lo tomo en sus manos,las cuales estaban cubiertas con guantes.Rapidamente saco una bolsa de su grueso abrigo y metio alli el objeto,antes de girarse hacia ellos y mostrarlo.

Era una chapa de identificacion,como usaban los soldados,pero tenia los datos de Jane grabados en el metal. A ella le habia gustado aquello y por supuesto que Erik envio a hacer unas para ella. El cientifico ahora estaba murmurando "No,no,no,no" con un tono quebrado pero Loki estaba mirando a su perro,quien nuevamente se habia detenido,pero esta vez mas lejos. Se le acerco y se arrodillo alli,el perro salio corriendo nuevamente,pero Loki no lo siguio. Donde él estaba arrodillado estaba el viejo libro de Julio Verne que Jane habia sacado de la biblioteca. Loki lo levanto y se lo dio a Heimdall,quien hizo una mueca con su boca y lo puso en otra bolsa separada.

Un aulllido desgarrador se oyo a lo lejos,mas profundo en el bosque,en ese momento donde la noche aterradora amenazaba con cubrirlos con sus tinieblas. Loki corrio hacia el sonido,sin importarle demasiado la poca luz,sabiendo que era Einstein quien hacia aquel sonido. En un momento determinado se detuvo,dandose cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba y mientras sacaba su celular para encender la linterna,se dio cuenta de que se habia alejado de los otros. Estuvo a punto de volver hacia ellos cuando un nuevo aullido sono y corrio sin remedio hacia la fuente. Pronto encontró al perro rubio aullandole al cielo,junto a un monton de nieve recientemente removida,los gritos de sus acompañantes se acercaban cada vez mas. Einstein sintio los pasos y dejo de aullar para mirarlo,cuando vio que era él dejo su cabeza sobre el monticulo de nieve,mirando hacia el hueco que habia hecho y haciendo un sonido lastimero,como si estuviera sollozando. 

Loki dio dos pasos y vio una mano de piel blanca sobresalir del hueco,una mano femenina que creyo reconocer. Sus ojos se ampliaron y se movio rapidamente hacia alli,para luego apuntar la luz hacia el hueco. El invierno siempre fue la estacion favorita de Loki,hasta ese momento. Quedo en shock,sus ojos soltando aquel liquido transparente que demostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver esa imagen. Cuando volvio en si,intento arrojarse alli sin sentido,grito en su dolor,pero Heimdall llego justo a tiempo para atraparlo. No lo dejo,le grito a su esposa y a Thor que lo tomaran y se lo llevaran. Loki no queria,no queria separarse de su cuerpo,su cuerpo desmembrado y su rostro bañado en horror y dolor,su ultima expresion antes de morir. Heimdall observo horrorizado el cuerpo de Jane cortado en partes. Alguien observaba desde las sombras,sonriendo...


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


Thor me atrapa entre sus brazos y me arrastra lejos de ella. No,no me lleves,no quiero,quiero estar con ella una ultima vez. El dolor es agobiante,me inquieta no poder ver nada en este momento. Seria un favor,no quiero ver este mundo de nuevo,esa imagen permanecera enterrada en mi memoria,detras de mis parpados. Unas luces rojas y azules aparecen cerca,no se donde,tampoco puedo escuchar las sirenas.  
  


No quiero creerlo aunque fui yo quien la vio,no puedo olvidar su expresion,sus ojos,siempre tan dulces y ahora ya no tenian nada de vida. No se como llegue al auto,ni siquiera se quien demonios esta manejando,no me importa en loabsoluto tampoco. Siento los brazos de alguien estrechandome con fuerza,¿son brazos o son las ramas venenosas de la muerte? ¿Me llevara con ella? No,no es,siento el calor del cuerpo de otro y el perfume dulce.   
  


Entonces Thor es quien maneja,pero no me importa.¿Como puedo vivir despues de eso? Estoy seguro que esa imagen me perseguira por el resto de mi vida como una pesadilla,una que me atormentara para siempre. ¿Como puedo respirar? Apenas puedo hacerlo,estoy fuera de mi mente,aun asi escucho la voz de mi tia diciendo que todo estara bien,que debo ser fuerte. Quiero gritarle pero mi voz no sale.  
  


He sido fuerte todos estos meses,no me rendi ni siquiera en el ultimo minuto,pense que todo estaria bien incluso en el ultimo segundo. ¿Que esperas de mi? ¿Que me levante mañana con una sonrisa en mi rostro pretendiendo que nada ocurrio?¿Que siga mi vida como si nada? ¿Que solo sea un recuerdo? Ja,nunca podria. Jane era parte de mi vida,casi en cada aspecto,en cada momento.   
  


Escucho a Thor decir algo,pero no puedo escucharlo. No me interesa,¿acaso no entiende? No quiero sus palabras,no quiero las palabras de nadie,de nadie mas que de ella y no volvere a tenerlas. Sigue hablandome,escucho mi nombre entre sus lineas. Alguien murmura "Callate",por un momento pienso que es Daynette luego me doy cuenta que soy yo. Es gracioso,estuve a punto de agradecer,casi me rio pero luego vuelvo a recordar porque pedi silencio.  
  


Siento que mi tia se mueve,¿a donde va? Que no me deje sin su calor,no otra persona mas. Le tomo la mano con fuerza,quizas demasiada fuerza,ella me dice que iria a hablar con Laufey,nada mas. ¿Mi padre? ¿Ya llegamos a casa? Estara furioso de verla,estara furioso de verme asi,en este estado. Pero cuando siento su perfume envolviendome al mismo tiempo que sus brazos no siento su furia. ¿Cuando sali del auto?  
  


Mi vista se aclara nuevamente y no soporto ver la lastima en los ojos de todos. Me deshago del abrazo de mi padre,sintiendo que me quema la piel, y entro corriendo a la casa,ninguna de las manos que trata de detenerme lo logra y a pesar de que siento las voces llamándome,no me detengo hasta llegar a mi habitacion.   
  


Cuando era niño la oscuridad de mi habitacion era mi guarida,era confortante,no soportaba las presiones de el matrimonio de mis dos padres. Ahora enciendo la luz,sin soportar la oscuridad,recordando que asi la encontre. ¿Por que? ¿Porque ella? ¿Por que la dulce Jane? ¿Quien podria haberle hecho algo tan atroz?  
  


Cada "¿Por que?" que resuena en mi cabeza enciende la ira,que va subiendo como una marea rojiza. Ella era tan dulce y inocente,no cabe en mi mente quien querria hacerle daño,mas aún quien queria destrozarla asi,¿O acaso aquello era mi culpa? ¿alguien llegaba a odiarme asi?  
  


Grito,grito otra vez y arrojo todo lo que tengo sobre el escritorio al suelo.   
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


Arrojo la estanteria completa de libros tambien,se mezclan entre los restos de mi corazon maltratado y los cristales de mis lagrimas,que no paran de fluir.  
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


La lampara en la mesa de noche,las mantas,los cuadros,el espejo,las cremas,el cepillo,lo que encuentro lo arrojo a quien sabe donde.  
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


Siento que alguien llama desde la puerta,no se cuando le puse traba,pero no tengo intenciones de abrirla. Golpeo la pared una y otra vez,no me importa,no me importa si duele,si mis manos se inflaman,el dolor que llevo en mi pecho es mas fuerte que eso.  
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


Pateo la cama,lo que estaba en el suelo,todo lo que encuentro.  
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


Siento que mas pasos se acercan,no me importa. Levanto la foto enmarcada que arroje al suelo,una foto de ella. Al acariciar el cristal, este se mancha de sangre,me importa porque esta sobre su rostro,y la limpio enseguida.  
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


¿Sera mi culpa acaso? ¿Esto paso porque no me quede con ella? Debi hacerlo,aunque provocara la ira de Laufey.  
  


_¿Por que?_   
  


Luegos de varios crujidos,la puerta cede,rompiendose en el acto y Thor tropieza en mi habitacion. Detras de él estan Laufey y Daynette,mirando con pena el desastre que cause,solo un reflejo de como me siento. Estoy en una esquina de mi habitacion,sentado envuelto en una manta,con su foto pegada a mi pecho cuando pregunto:  
  


-¿Por que ella y no yo?


	9. Chapter 9

El cuerpo de Jane fue enviado a la ciudad para hacer los analisis forenses que correspondian,todo comandado por Heimdall,puesto que Malekith,el jefe de policia local,intentaria retrasarlo lo mas posible,ademas de esconder su poca participacion y echarle la culpa al subjefe,como ya habia hecho una vez. Heimdall fue primero en la lista para ocupar el cargo de jefe local,pero una treta de Malekith lo quito de ese lugar hace algunos años,cuando Loki era un niño. El moreno era la verdadera imagen de justicia,orden,responsabilidad y vocacion,y ahora todos seguian su palabra como si fuera el mismisimo comisionado Rogers.

Precisamente habia redactado un extenso informe al comisionado. Heimdall no era una persona rencorosa,no,era una persona aplicada,una persona completamente dedicada a hacer las cosas correctamente y era su deber informar de cada desliz que se hubiera cometido. Realmente no estab buscando la destitucion de Malekith por venganza,no,él buscaba la destitucion del jefe por incumplir en su trabajo. Pocos lo comprendian,uno de ellos era su esposa,pero nadie lo culpaba por sentirse enfurecido con Malekith,realmente todo el pueblo lo estaba. Luego del estremecedor horror que habia recorrido de boca en boca junto a la noticia,la gente se habia enbravecido,exigiendo la verdad y Heimdall podia ser bueno pero no estupido para arrojarse a la fosa de los leones,asi que habia dicho la verdad,para desgracia del jefe.

Ahora,diez dias despues de enviar el cadaver,Heimdall habia recibido una llamada del jefe para que se presentara cuanto antes en su oficina. Aun no tenia malditamente permitido empezar una investigacion oficial,esta vez ordenado por el comisionado Rogers. Era obvio que le habian asesinado,pero querian darle todas las pruebas fisicas en sus manos,para que fuera mas rapido,mas centrado. Camino apuradamente por el pasillo mientras terminaba de ajustarse la corbata del traje. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue una fornida espalda,de corta cabellera rubia la cabeza que le comandaba y sus ojos no pudieron evitar deslizarse hacia su trasero,confimando lo que todos decian. Heimdall no habia visto jamas al comisionado en persona y ahora lo tenia enfrente,bueno,de espaldas. El moreno logro subir los ojos antes de que Rogers se diera la vuelta para recibirlo correctamente.

-Señor Heimdall Ymirson.¿no?

-Si,ese soy yo,¿-respondio estrechando la mano que se le ofrecia-señor Rogers?

-Llameme Steve,por favor,sientese,lo estaba esperando-Heimdall hizo lo que se le pidio,aunque no se extraño de que Steve se mantuviera de pie,con una carpeta en sus manos-?

-Entonces,me llamaron porque el informe forense ya estaba en el departamento,¿que resultados tiene,señor?

Steve inhalo profundamente,estaba aparentemente calmado,pero la manera en la que las aletas de sus fosas nasales se movian delataban el enfado.

-Realmente es horroroso,no entiendo como esto pudo pasar,siendo un pueblo tan pequeño. El cuerpo de la chica presentaba lesiones internas,aparentemente sufridas a causa de continuos golpes,presentaba rastro de abuso sexual tambien,aunque no encontramos ni un poco de ADN en ella de su asesino,lo cual significa que fue muy cuidadoso. Tampien presentaba pequeñas quemaduras en las paredes de su laringe,ademas de diferentes toxinas que no provocarian la muerte en su estomago. Y hay algunas cosas mas.

-¿Que mas hay?

-Falta una cosa;su corazon. El forense estima que fue asesinada un dia y medio antes del hallazgo,con todas las heridas que tiene no han sido capaz de especificar la causa de muerte. Ahora quiero saber como demonios sucedió esto,como fue que una chica intachable desaparecio y nadie la busco.

-Comisionado,yo-comenzo Heimdall pero Steve lo detuvo-...

-No es con usted,señor Heimdall,he hecho una investigacion aquí,llegue ayer en la mañana para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Asi obtuve que el señor Ymirson habia comenzado una investigacion pero fue humillado frente al resto del cuerpo de policias por usted,jefe,para luego quitarle toda la informacion que habia logrado reunir contra su voluntad. Cuatro meses pasaron y usted creia que la niña se habia escapado de casa por un capricho. ¿Y sabe que es lo peor? Lo estoy considerando como sospechoso,puesto que usted tiene un historial de aparentes denuncias retiradas de abuso sexual,a adolescentes.

Malekith ni siquiera podia mover su boca ante la acusacion de Steve,Heimdall no estaba enterado de aquello,ni siquiera un rumor,pero ahora estaba mas enfadado que antes. Ese bastardo habia usado su influencia para protegerse de la justicia,seguramente obligando a las chicas a retirar la denuncia,casi podia verlo. El moreno se apreto el puente de la nariz,en un intento de conservar la calma ante las ganas que tenia de apretar el cuello de Malekith.

-Ademas de que una de ellas desaparecio misteriosamente y nadie a vuelto a saber de ella,eso tiene muchos,muchos años. Ha abusado de sus funciones,asi que ahora tengo que pedirle me de su placa y su arma,oficialmente usted esta destituido y con prohibicion de volver a ingresar a las filas de la policia.

-¿Que-exclamo el jefe,poniendose de pie-? No,bajo ninguna circunstancia. 

-Si no lo hace,le dire a Heimdall que lo arreste y lo aprisione.

-Todo esto es culpa de él,él no hizo su trabajo,no la busco,¡no pueden echarme a mi!

Heimdall lo atrapo de las solapas del traje,relamente enfurecido, y lo arrastro sobre la mesa dejando pocos centimetros entre sus rostros,sin ser detenido por Steve. Sus ojos dorados llameaban peligrosamente y estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo como se merecia.

-Escuchame,basura inmunda,hay un hombre solitario sufriendo por la perdida de su sobrina,su unica familia,hay un chico que sufre por a ver visto a su mejor amiga desmembrada,los chicos y padres que la conocian tambien estan horrorizados,¿y todo por culpa de quien? No puedo saberlo,porque tú me impediste buscar algo,alguien,lo que fuera. Juro que si descubro que estas involucrado en esto,voy a hacer que te pudras en la peor celda que encuentre por el resto de tu vida. Esto que esta pasando es tu responsabilidad,tú me prohibiste hacer algo,incluso enviaste a nuestros hombres a revisar mi correspondencia para evitar que enviara una queja al comisionado,creiste que no me habia enterado. Si no fuera por Loki,que no dejo de buscarla por el medio que fuera,ella seguiria alli,pudriendose, y tú no hubieras hecho nada.

A ese punto,Heimdall ya lo estaba sacudiendo con violencia,como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y entonces Steve intervino,intentando serenarlo,logrando que lo soltara. Malekith se quito la placa y el arma y practiamente huyo de la oficina,sintiendo que esa mirada dorada se enterraba en el fondo de su alma y amenzaba con destrozarlo. Steve froto la espalda de Heimdall en un gesto consiliador, y luego se alejo para servir dos vasos de whiskey,del mini bar que estaba detras del escritorio.

-Bueno,señor Heimdall,oficialmente esta ascendido a jefe local y pronto la oficial Danvers vendra a tomar el puesto de subjefa y a ayudarlo en lo mas posible. Ahora me gustaria que me informara de las hipotesis que maneja respecto al caso.

Heimdall estaba un poco mas preocupado con el hecho de no saber como decirle a Loki todo aquello.


	10. Chapter 10

Las manos de Loki permanecian vendadas luego de una semana y unos dias,habia golpeado la pared con tanta ira que se habia roto varios huesos,ahora debia esperar a sanar. Heimdall permanecia frente a él,esperando alguna reaccion de su parte por lo que acababa de informarle. Loki tenia el rostro en blanco,convencido que si mostraba alguna cosa terminaria golpeando a Thor,quien ahora estaba cambiandole el vendaje viejo de la mano. El rubio se habia comportado muy amablemente con él,habia dejado las bromas de lado el mayor tiempo posible,sabia que Loki estaba de duelo,el pueblo entero posiblemente.

Thor no habia llegado a conocerla bien,se dijo Loki,por eso no le afectaba. Loki se excuso de Heimdall y Thor y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Lleno el recipiente de cristal y cuando se lo llevo a los labios,miro por la ventana. Navidad llegaria pronto,él no tenia un regalo para Jane,no tenia a Jane,¿Que haria ahora? La nieve caia sin parar,pero él ya no miraba eso,él miraba la imagen que veia en la ventana. Un cabello negro opaco y sin vida,esponjado por el maltrato de las manos marcadas,los ojos verdes sin emociones pero rojos del llanto,un rostro horroroso,ojeras debajo de aquella mirada esmeralda y carmesi,pomulos mas hundidos de lo recomendable. Loki se dio cuenta que era él,pero no le importo.

¿Cuanto importaba ya? No queria lastima,lastima de las escorias del exterior,una de ellas podria haberlo hecho,¿Pero cual? El odio enfermizo y sin receptor conocido era algo que inundaba su mente,salio dos veces a la calle,en cada momento que veia a alguien se preguntaba si sus manos tenian su sangre. No podria saberlo. Balder aparecio repentinamente en la cocina,Loki se pregunto que hacia alli,luego recordo que estaba en la casa de Odin,asi que no dijo nada y solo bajo el vaso. Lo que mas extraño al pelinegro fue que el rubio saliera corriendo tan pronto lo vio. Balder habia pasado su abstinencia con dificultades,pero ya era un chico nuevo,dispuesto a seguir adelante. Loki se habia enterado que queria cursar sus estudios nuevamente pero cuando trato de felicitarlo,el rubio huyo. Llevaba un buen tiempo extraño,o quizas fuera asi. O tal vez su apariencia espantosa lo asusto,tambien era una de las posibilidades.

Se quedo alli un rato,mirando la nada en un punto fijo del espantoso mantel azul. Heimdall entro silencioso,pero Loki lo escucho igual. Habia pasado tres dias intentando culparlo y intentando enojarse con él,odiarlo por no prevenir aquello pero no pudo. Los ojos dorados de su tio mostraban el cariño que le tenia,la preocupacion que le invadia y tambien la culpa que sentia. Incluso le habia pedido perdon y le habia abrazado,ese Heimdall que Laufey despotricaba en contra diciendo que era un tempano de hielo. Pero era inutil,Heimdall no tenia la culpa y él lo sabia,sabia perfectamente que quizas era uno de los pocos inocentes en ese pueblo de cualquier crimen. Asi que en quien su tio confiara seria de su confianza tambien.

Heimdall hablo pero Loki no llego a escuchar sus palabras. Era algo que estaba pasando muy seguido,él parecia entrar en un trance momentaneo y no podia escuchar. Laufey aparecio en la puerta como un fantasma,diciendo algo acerca de Farbauti. Eso capto la atencion de Loki,sobretodo cuando vio que la rigidez del moreno se hacia aun mas profunda.

-Loki,¿Me estas escuchando? Tu madre,Farbauti,esta aqui,vino porque se entero de Jane y...

La mujer interrumpio de improvisto en la habitacion,Heimdall parecia querer destrozarla con la mirada. Ella se acerco a su hijo,envuelta en su abrigo de piel sintetico y barato,con olor a cigarro en el cabello y bebida en el aliento. Por experiencia,Loki sabia que todo lo que decia cuando estaba ebria era la verdad,como cuando dijo que abandonaria a Laufey por un hombre que tuviera un auto y un miembro lo suficientemente grande para llamarse hombre,despotricando acerca de la poca hombria de su entonces marido frente a sus dos hijos,Loki tenia apenas cinco años. Farbauti le dio un repulsivo y humedo beso en la frente y luego lo miro con un poco de distancia.

-Bah,te ves horrible hijo,debiste irte conmigo,asi...

-¿Asi tendria una "buena vida" como tú,mujer-gruño Heimdall enfadado-? ¿O asi tendrias quien limpie el vomito de tu escote cuando te emborrachan de mas y terminas con un hombre subiendote la falda por detras? ¿O acaso es para que robe por ti las chequeras de los bolsillos de esos asquerosos hombres?

Heimdall en general no tenia ningun problema en lo que hiceran las mujeres,él opinaba que podian hacer cuanto quisieran,con quien quisieran, y nadie debia meterse. Pero Farbauti era una historia diferente,no solia abrir la boca pero cuando lo hacia demostraba cuanto la repudiaba. Odiaba usar la palabra zorra porque esa palabra se la atribuia unicamente a Farbauti,una mujer descarada,una que habia metido hombres a su casa cuando Loki apenas tenia un año de vida,una que solo queria dinero y por las noches botellas de alcohol y un hombre lo suficientemente lujurioso al cual pudiera robarle dinero sin que se diera cuenta o pudiera reclamarle. La mujer rubia batio sus pestañas hacia el moreno y una sonrisa divertida hizo al policia querer vomitar.

-Cariño,no es mi culpa que te hiceras el duro cuando queria que ambos nos divertieramos,tampoco es mi culpa que esa estupida llegara y me golpeara casi hasta matarme. Iuhg,no sabes lo que es una verdadera mujer.

-Se suficiente de lo que es una verdadera mujer,estoy casado con una,sin embargo tu,pobre diabla. ¿A que viniste? ¿A joder un poco mas la vida de tu hijo?

-Él la jodio por si solo al elegir a esa idiota como amiga,que poca cosa que era esa mocosa y este tonto como enamorado,bah,no se que tanto le veia,finalmente se deshizo de esa niñita insoportable y fue lo mejo que pudo pasar...

Farbauti iba a continuar su parloteo en contra de Jane,a la que siempre habia detestado,desde el primer momento en que la vio,asegurando que no era mas que una mendiga lastimera,pero el agua helada que golpeo su rostro la detuvo en seco y la hizo soltar un jadeo. El maquillaje barato se salio de su lugar con el agua ,corriendo negro hacia su escote pronunciado que mostraba todos sus atributos,sobre todo por la transparencia del vestido comparado seguramente en una tienda de mala muerte. 

La sala habia quedado enmudecida luego de que Loki le arrojara el vaso de agua en la cara a su propia madre. Los hombres estaban boquiabiertos y el chico permanecia con su mirada enfurecida enfocada puramente en su madre. El pelinegro la tomo de los antebrazos con violencia y la sacudio brevemente.

-¡Callate de una vez! No vienes a ver si respiro por nueve años,no mandas ni siquiera una tarjeta postal pretendiendo acordarte de nosotros,nunca te intereso ser mi madre a menos que fuera seducir a uno de mis profesores,¿Y vienes a hablar mal de Jane? ¡¿De mi Jane?!¡No lo voy a permitir jamas,no de nuevo! Hace nueve años me golpeaste hasta sangrar por decirte que ella era importante para mi,luego te fuiste con el primer hombre que pudiste,no tienes ningun derecho a hablar de ella,ni de ella ni de nadie,ni siquiera de mi tio o su esposa.

Heimdall iba a intentar tranquilizar a Loki cuando vio que su mano se apretaba alrededor del brazo de su estupefacta y un poco borracha madre,pero Laufey se lo impidio. El pelinegro tiro de la mujer por la casa,haciendola avanzar a tropicones,sin prestarle la minima atencion a la mirada curiosa y confusa de Thor. Tiro de ella mientras abria la puerta y la empujo hacia afuera,tomo la maleta de la base del perchero de pie instalado junto a la puerta y la arrojo hacia afuera,haciendola abrirse cuando entro en contacto con el suelo,desparramando todo el contenido sobre la nieve humeda.

-No tuviste hijos ni dignidad por nueve años,aun puedes tener dignidad,pero nunca mas tendras hijos.

Cuando Loki cerro la puerta y se volvio,vio que Heimdall y Laufey lo observaban como si repentinamente le hubiera salido otra cabeza,y Thor lo miraba con cara de tonto,sin entender nada de la situacion.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba de mas decir que Loki no se juntaba con la mayoria de los nerds,a pesar que tecnicamente era uno,solo era amigo de uno,mejor dicho,una. Por eso cuando Tony y Bruce aparecieron junto con Strange en la casa se sorprendio,estaba acostumbrado al chico millonario,pero sin duda no al otro miedoso chico. Ambos eran amigos de Jane,no suyos,Tony habia aparecido alguna vez de la nada y habia abrazado a ambos nerds al grito de "¡Hermanos de ciencia!",eso puso celoso a Loki por un par de horas,hasta que Jane le dijo que Tony era perfecta y abiertamente gay. Loki habia unido eso a que su hermanastro siempre regresaba con los labios hinchados, rojos y alguna ocasional marca en el cuello cuando se suponia que salia con su buen amigo,asi termino encarandolo y enterandose que eran pareja.

Bruce era curioso,se notaba en la manera que inspeccionaba la decoracion de la sala,tambien muy temeroso,puesto que casi rompe un horrible angel de porcelana, al cual Loki le tenia mucho odio desde niño,y rapidamente lo devolvio a su lugar,mirando a todas partes con preocupacion. Tony era descarado y estaba sentado ya en el sofa de un cuerpo frente a Loki,con las piernas completamente abiertas y ,a pesar de la tristeza evidente de sus ojos,aun conservaba esa actitud socarrona,un poco moderada por la situacion. El pelinegro se preguntaba como encajaban como amigos,siempre lo hizo,incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que Jane tenia una personalidad que era el punto medio de los tres,mientras los otros dos eran opuestos. 

Loki espero un minuto,dos,hasta que finalmente se harto de ver la expresion indescifrable en la cara de Tony y tenia muchas ganas de golpearlo. Luego de que el millonario le llamara Lokitty y el pelinegro gruñera bastante molesto por el apodo,Bruce intervino,informandole del verdadero proposito de la visita;el entierro de Jane era el dia siguiente. Loki sabia que Heimdall habia comenzado una investigacion ese mismo dia,comenzando con interrogar a vecinos,luego interrogaria a los adolescentes que fueron una vez sus compañeros.

Loki se pregunto,luego que Bruce se fue y Tony subio a la habitacion de su hermanastro,cuanto de la expresion del novio de Stephen era una mascara para ocultar lo que realmente estaba padeciendo. En la mente del pelinegro se asomaban mas de mil teorias de lo que podria haberle pasado a su...no podia ni siquiera pensar su nombre ni imaginar su rostro sin sentir la opresion en su pecho y ver detras de sus parpados la ultima imagen que habia roto su corazon en mil pedazos. Las noches eran asi,el insomnio comenzaba a ser un problema en la vida de Loki,pero él consideraba que el verdadero problema llegaba cuando cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba su voz pidiendole auxilio,él jamas la encontraba o la encontraba muy tarde,entonces despertaba sudando,llorando,gimoteando,y estaba solo,solo,solo.

Estaba considerando seriamente robar las pastillas de Laufey,esas que eran para aliviar el dolor muscular y le inducian mucho sueño,pero no se animo a hacerlo,asi que sufrio otra noche mirando el techo,las ruedas de su mente trabajando en posibles sospechos,hombres que no existian invadiendo su furia. Su corazon,¿Quien se habia robado su corazon? ¿Quien habia arrebatado su pureza con tanta violencia? ¿Quien habia arrebatado su vida con tanto odio? Esas preguntas le atormentaron la noche y las siguientes horas de la mañana,donde se obligaba a si mismo a ponerse el traje negro que Laufey habia comprado hacia dos veranos. Ciertamente le quedaba un poco corto,sus tobillos se exponian y una parte de sus piernas tambien,pero no era algo que le preocupara. 

Laufey se ofrecio a llevarlo,Loki lo rechazo,igualmente su padre estaria alli,pero preferia caminar para llorar solo. Compro un ramo de orquideas blancas,eran las favoritas de ella,lo sabia por él sabia todo de ella. La mujer de la floreria le obsequio una orquidea verde,Loki sabia lo que significaba y por eso dejo que la mujer se la pusiera sobre la oreja,enganchado el tallo en el cabello amarrado. Mientras terminaba de pagar el ramo,vio a Thor parado a menos de media cuadra de distancia,extraña coincidencia,él sintio su mirada y tambien lo observo,dandole una sonrisa triste que no llego a sus ojos. Lo espero mientras se acercaba,lo elogio por su atuendo,no dijo mucho mientras caminaban,era muy extraño verlo asi de serio.

Podia decirse que medio pueblo estaba dentro del cementerio,todos por la misma razon,Frigga y Odin estaban junto a Erik,consolandolo. Loki habia olvidado completamente al hombre,debia estar destrozado,tanto como él o mas. Lentamente se abrio paso entre la gente,Thor se quedo debajo de un arbol,junto a Balder,quien parecia horriblemente mortificado. Al llegar al cajon,abrazo con fuerza al viejo cientifico,quien devolvio el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Sentia las lagrimas caer por su rostro,escuchaba los sollozos rotos del hombre,¿su corazon podia romperse mas? Por supuesto que si. 

Cuando lo solto,Frigga le tomo la mano y lo acompaño hasta el ataud. Estaba abierto aun,habian limpiado su rostro,habia puesto un largo vestido,con un alto cuello, para poder disimular la atrocidad que le habian hecho,se veia perturbadoramente hermosa aun con los labios color piel. El encargado de la funeraria se encargo de poner el ramo entre sus dedos gelidos,él no queria tocarla,sentia que perderia esa habilidad de recordar el calor de su piel,sentia tambien que la arruinaria si la tocaba,que se convertiria en cenizas si uno de sus dedos paganos la rozaba. 

Thor jamas se acerco,se limito a ver a lo lejos,mostrando un rostro apesumbrado y intentando tranquilizar la inexplicable angustia de su hermano,quien ,segun se sabia, jamas habia intercambiado una palabra con ella. Heimdall era otro que se mantenia apartado,pero tenia su uniforme,estaba alli como agente,no como civil. Loki se mantuvo junto a Erik y Frigga todo el entierro,incluso cuando cerraron la tapa del cajon funebre,incluso cuando el hombre junto a él se derrumbo pidiendo que esto fuera una mentira,que no le enterraran. Loki lo retuvo,intentando tragarse sus sentimientos y alejandolo de la fosa mientras la cubrian con tierra. Sintio al hombre en su hombro diciendo entre lamentos que lo deberian enterrar a él con ella y Loki no podia negar que pensaba lo mismo de si mismo.


	12. Chapter 12

Heimdall no entendia,realmente no entendia nada. Todo el mundo coincidia en que la muchacha era practicamente un angel,hasta las chicas divas del colegio,todos estaban de acuerdo en que aun era imposible de creer aquello. Y luego de pasar todo un dia interpelando adolescentes practicamente rezaba para que su hijo no fuera tan burdo y estupido como habia visto a varios ese dia,lo unico que le aliviaba era que aun tenia nueve años,aun habia tiempo. Decidio no desviarse mas en el tema,concentrandose en todas las respuestas que tenia. Lo unico que consiguio fue que una de sus vecinas la vio salir corriendo detras del perro de Erik,pero no la vio regresar del bosque,al perro si. Confirmo con Erik si el perro habia vuelto,solo por si acaso.

Tiene que haber huecos,pero no los encuentra,cuanto mas busca nada logra encontrar. Alguien miente,o todos mienten. Nadie sabe nada,¿como demonios? Algo tenia que haber,no podia ser que el bosque la hubiera tragado y escupido nuevamente descuartizada y ultrajada. La naturaleza no trabajaba de esas maneras. Seguia pensando y analizando,no tenia nada,pero al menos tenia mas que antes. Considero pedirle ayuda a la subjefa Danvers pero luego recordo como Daynette se molesto cuando Skurge le conto que la subjefa era una mujer atractiva. Ciertamente,Heimdall queria dormir dentro de su casa,no afuera con el perro,otra vez. Bendita mujer extremadamente celosa.

Mientras tanto,Loki intentaba infructuosamente leer algun libro. No era que no quisiera,su mirada se perdia un momento y olvidaba que estaba leyendo. Finalmente lo dejo a un costado y se rindio,levantandose para buscar algo de comida,pero luego desistio al no sentir apetito por nada de lo que estaba en la nevera. Extrañamente no recordaba que hora era,aunque eso se hacia mas normal cada vez. A veces no recordaba las cosas que habia hecho,hoy en particular,no recordaba que habia almorzado o si siquiera habia almorzado.

Su celular sono en su habitacion,en el piso de arriba pero él no hizo el menor intento de moverse. Siempre se sentia anodado,adormilado,como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y no pudiera saber mas que los demas. El celular sono insistentemente tres veces mas y Loki al fin se dio por vencido y fue por él mientras sonaba una cuarta vez. Cuando llego a tomarlo vio que las llamadas perdidas eran de Thor y con el ceño fruncido en confusion lo llamo. 

-Oh,hola,Loki,pense que ya no atenderias.

-Hola Thor,¿Que es eso tan urgente que hizo que me llamaras con tanta insistencia?

-Bueno,Balder tiene algo que decirte,por favor,intenta mantener la calma,no es algo sencillo.

Loki espero. Escucho a Thor susurrandole palabras tranquilizadoras a su hermano y luego de un breve silencio pudo escuchar la respiracion agitada de Balder contra el telefono. 

-Balder,¿Que pasa-pregunto el chico comenzando a asustarse-?

-Loki-la voz de Balder estallo en lamentos lastimeros e histericos-,yo no queria,te juro que no,pero él,él me amenazo con matarme y luego a mi familia,realmente lo siento,me remuerde la conciencia lo que hice,fue mi culpa,mi culpa,¿entiendes?

-Balder,tranquilizate y hablame claro,no soy capaz de entender,¿Que es tu culpa? ¿Quien te obligo a que?

-¡Yo secuestre a Jane-el pelinegro se helo ante el grito histerico del rubio menor-! Yo la secuestre pero no la mate,no,no. No la volvi a ver desde que la deje donde me dijo,él me dio las instrucciones para que hiciera las cosas y la llevara a un lugar determinado del bosque. Luego me dio tres minutos para alejarme del lugar o me dispararia. ¡Yo la secuestre!¿Entiendes?¡Y todo esto es mi culpa! Perdon-Balder rompio a llorar al otro lado del telefono,Loki no dio ni una señal de vida-,perdon,yo no queria,no tuve otra opcion.

Balder seguia lamentandose cuando Loki corto la llamada,aun en shock. Sabia que el rubio era raro y se comportaba cada vez mas extraño,pero jamas se imagino que esa era la razon de tanto misterio. Balder a pesar de todo seguia siendo un chico,un chico que en ese momente se drogaba,ahora no,un chico que su hermano mayor inmaduro tachaba de mega inmaduro. Un niño. El celular habia resbalado de las manos de Loki,tuvo que arrodillarse para levantarlo y llamar a Heimdall,informandole que tenia que arrestar al hermano de Thor. Pero aun no reaccionaba,se adormecio cada vez mas.


	13. Chapter 13

Para ser sinceros,pocos entendieron que paso y es que,en lugar de aprehender a un secuestrador terminaron llevando su cadaver y a un asesino a sueldo a la comisaria local. Pero vamos a retomar nuestra historia en el punto que estaba,ya no siguiendo especificamente a Loki,al menos no por este capitulo.

Heimdall fue el primero en subirse al patrullero y basicamente el primero en llegar,sus subordinados estaban mas que acostumbrados a eso. Tampoco habia muchos moviles para poder transportarse,solo tres. Entro a la casa de Thor luego de golpear la puerta y ser autorizado. Balder estaba hecho un manojo de nervios,angustia y culpa sobre el sofa,se sentia horriblemente responsable de la muerte de Jane,eso le dio una recaida y ahora necesitaba mas droga,el efecto de la que habia consumido antes se habia desaparecido ya. Frigga no estaba,casualmente se encontraba en casa de Erik, y Odin estaba fuera de la ciudad,trabajando.

Por mas que intentaron tranquilizarlo,no lo lograron,comenzaba nuevamente con la abstinecia y estaba completamente histerico. Thor hablo por él,le dijo todo lo que Balder le habia dicho antes,lo cual Heimdall anoto luego de que Balder asintiera con la cabeza freneticamente o corrigiera a su hermano si se equivocaba. El caso se volvia cada vez mas complicado,eso era evidente.

Balder habia sido sacado del internado donde antes estaba por Malekith,quien resultaba ser amigo de Frigga,esto habia sido una semana antes de la desaparicion de Jane,puesto que Thor le preparaba una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Al dia siguiente de su llegada al pueblo recibio un mensaje a su celular de un numero privado diciendo que sabia que habia pasado el verano anterior. Por un momento se rio,recordando la pelicula y pensando que se trataba de algun tipo de broma,luego un escalofrio lo recorrio de pies a cabeza cuando recordo que habia pasado.

Heimdall no creia capaz a Balder de abusar de una chica,aunque estando bajo la influencia de los estupefacientes que consumia era perfectamente posible. Balder no recordaba nada,Thor insistia en que la chica habia huido de su hermano y pedido ayuda. Eso habian usado para chantajearlo. El chico se resistio a creer,pero los mensajes fueron mas especificos,sobre los horarios de su familia,sobre los amigos,incluso sobre sus movimientos. Nadie ademas de Thor y la chica sabian de lo que habia sucedido ese verano,tambien Malekith que se encargo de que no apareciera frente a los ojos de Heimdall,esa era la chica que se habia ido del pueblo y nadie habia vuelto a saber de ella. Balder se ponia cada vez mas nervioso cuando el numero privado le envio un video donde podia verse a si mismo durmiendo en su acogedor lecho pero incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en decirselo a alguien,un nuevo mensaje le insto a no hacerlo,de lo contrario no solo todo el mundo sabria del crimen que habia cometido,si no que mataria a su padre primero,luego a su madre,a su hermano y finalmente a él.

Lo unico que queria era que raptara a una chica en especial y la llevara al limite del bosque,eso era lo unico que pedia,luego lo dejaria en paz siempre y cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada. Le dejo ropa en la puerta de su casa que ordeno quemar cuando terminara el trabajo,asi lo hizo,le dejo tambien una buena cantidad de cocaina como recompensa. Asi entonces,Balder primero se dejo llevar por su dependecia y luego salio de la casa a vigilar la de la chica,quien no era otra que Jane. 

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad,cuando ella salio corriendo detras de una bola de pelos,la atrapo y la golpeo para dejarla inconsciente. Hizo lo que se le ordeno,incluso correr lejos por su vida. La droga le permitio no sentirse culpable por mucho tiempo,pero con las frecuentes charlas de su hermano y Loki sobre la chica comenzo a cargar sobre su conciencia su acto y necesito mas droga,tanto que vendio el celular para tener dinero para mas droga. Eso le duro un par de meses y luego ella aparecio muerta. Él sintio asco de si mismo,incluso llego a creer que él mismo le habia hecho eso,pero no,él solo tenia la mitad de la responsabilidad. Ahora estaba en abstinencia y la culpa lo envenenaba con fuerza.

Heimdall dudo de la historia,pero él parecia muy seguro,asi que lo esposo y lo guio fuera de la casa. Mientras comandaba a sus hombres con ordenes rapidas,lejos de donde Balder estaba parado junto a su rubio hermano para no ser escuchado, se oyeron dos disparos entre los arbustos de la acera de enfrente. Cuando el moreno volteo vio que Thor se tomaba la pierna y se quejaba de dolor,pero Balder habia caido al piso y no se movia. Un hombre salio corriendo de los arbustos pero no fue Heimdall quien lo atrapo,si no Erik Lehnsherr,que era un fuerte leñador que se encargaba de dirigir correctamente la tala de invierno, y otros dos de los vecinos que habian salido luego de escuchar los disparos.

Cuando vio que sus hombres se acercaban a acabar el arresto como era debido,se acerco velozmente a Thor,quien ahora sacudia a su hermano,mientras su pierna continuaba sangrando. Balder tenia un certero disparo en la frente y sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada,vacios de vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya en la comisaria,el asesino fue empujado directamente a la sala de interrogatorios. Mientras Heimdall intentaba serenar su ira para no golpear al hombre,la subjefa Carol Danvers hizo su aparicion en escena,habia estado atendiendo un asunto de la desaparicion de un becerro en la granja del señor Coulson y habia requerido bastante de su tiempo. Paso junto al jefe y pidio a los oficiales que le pusieran al tanto. Despues de un breve relato,decidio tomar las riendas del caso momentaneamente,sin consultarlo con Heimdall. 

Ya dentro,vio a un hombre no mucho mayor que ella,cabello rubio y la mitad de su rostro quemado por alguna razon. Danvers se sorprendio un momento,luego sonrio con satisfaccion. El hombre la miro y se rio,frotandose los ojos con frustracion. Desvio la cabeza hacia un costado,donde habia oscuridad.

-¿Sabian que a la autora le gusta joder a los personajes que ama? Esta debe ser su venganza por no leer "Triangulo" (referencia a una novela que aún yo no publique aquí) como a ella se le daba la puta gana-te dice a ti,el extraño que lee-.

-Wade W Wilson,tan raro como siempre-fanfarroneo Carol caminando hacia el centro de la habitacion-. 

-Capitabla,veo que tu trasero crecio,¿Has estando haciendo sentadillas-la mujer movio la silla y se sento en ella,frente a él,sin perder la sonrisa-?

-No soy capitana desde que me sali del equipo de handball de la preparatoria.

-Buenos tiempos,buenos tiempos,¿y quien eres aqui? ¿la amante del jefe o la del recepcionista?

-No voy a caer en tus comentarios estupidos,Wilson,¿Asi fue como molestaste tanto al jefe Ymirson-pregunto golpeteando su boligrafo contra la hoja en blanco-?

La puerta se abrio de repente,crujiendo horriblemente por la falta de aceite en sus bisagras. Heimdall entro mirando fijamente a la subjefa y esta no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse quieta en su lugar,esperando algo. Él le hizo un gesto para que saliera al pasillo y luego salio de la habitacion. Ella se levanto dandole una mirada de advertencia a Wade y luego salio,casi chocando con el fornido jefe en el pasillo.

-Danvers,no recuerdo haberle dado mi autorizacion para interrogar al detenido-la luz mal colocada le daba un toque mas serio a sus rasgos-.

-No,señor Ymirson,lo vi molesto y decidi hacerme cargo de esto por usted...

-Ese es exactamente mi problema,tendria que tan siquiera haberme pedido una autorizacion,yo soy el jefe aqui,yo decido lo que se hace o no, y cuando estuve en su lugar,incluso si el jefe era un imbecil le obedeci. Esto no es la ciudad,señorita,donde el fin justifica los medios. Asi que le pido,encarecidamente,que haga las cosas como deben hacerse.

Danvers se habia encogido en su lugar,apretandose contra la pared. Heimdall no habia gritado,no habia hablado fuerte ni brusco,habia hablado correctamente,pero firme, y la mirada en sus ojos habia sido lo mas atemorizante. Sentia como si la fueran a quemar viva. Heimdall la dejo con su pavor y volvio a entrar a la sala donde habia dejado al asesino,él lo esperaba con su siempre altanera actitud. Camino hacia la mesa y pesadamente se dejo caer en la silla,estirando las piernas debajo de la mesa.

-Me he informado de sus escapes,la gran mayoria tienen que ver con la oficial Danvers.

-Ah,si,problemas de ex pareja,¿Sabe? Siempre intenta arrestarme por engañarla.

-O quizas por ser un asesino a sueldo,creo que esa es la opcion correcta-dijo Heimdall,su rostro estoico-.

-Me gusta pensar que es la primera,¿Como logro el ascenso la capitabla? ¿Que tuvo que hacer? 

-Ese no es tu asunto,pero si quieres saber,vas a tener que preguntarselo tu mismo al comisionado Rogers-escribio algo en la hoja y volvio a mirarlo-,ahora,¿Podrias decirme por que mataste a ese menor?

-Espera,espera,yo no mato menores-Wade parecia honesto y era confuso-,va contra mis reglas.

-Ese chico tenia quince años,Wilson-dijo Heimdall simplemente-.

-Oye,cuando me contrataron dijeron que tenia veinte años,¡Carajo-Wade parecia molesto,muy molesto-!

-¿Quien te contrato para eso? 

-No pido mucha informacion en la Deep Web,se que se hacia llamar "el elfo oscuro" o algo asi-el mercenario se rasco la barbilla pensativamente-,creo haber leido algo de un supuesto Malekith en uno de sus mensajes de foro pero no recuerdo si lo queria matar o si era su otro nombre falso. Igualmente es un hijo de la gran puta. Pago mas de la mitad por adelantado.

-Bien,ultima cuestion-dijo Heimdall removiendo ahora los papeles de otra carpeta y sacando un pequeño papel-,¿Conoces a esta chica?

Wade tomo la imagen que el oficial habia dejado sobre la mesa y la examino. Una muchacha bonita le sonreia,el sol estaba a su izquierda y parecia estar abrazando algo por su lado derecho,pero la foto estaba cortada para que no se viera nada mas que la chica. Devolvio la foto a la mesa y la arrastro de nuevo hacia Heimdall. Se dio cuenta que extrañamente estaba perdiendo su soberbia y su sentido del humor,eso no estaba bien.

-Hice una pregunta.

-Si tuviera quince años menos diria que seria un gusto conocerla,¿Por que las chicas vienen cada vez mas bonitas?

-Wilson-gruño por lo bajo el moreno y el mercenario suspiro agotado-.

-No,no conozco a esa chiquilla,no la habia visto en mi vida,¿por que? ¿Es tu hija? No,no debe ser,deberia ser mas canela y menos leche-dijo con ligereza y diversion-.

-No es mi hija-Heimdall se puso de pie y comenzo a vagar por la sala-,es la amiga de mi sobrino...

-Umm...

-...desaparecio por cuatro meses y aparecio nuevamente en el bosque detras de su casa-Wade lo miraba atento,sin entender-. Aparecio desmembrada,los analisis mostraron abuso fisico y sexual.

-No se si estoy entendiendo lo que esta insinuando,jefe bufalo mala cara condenadamente sexy-el policia se acerco nuevamente a la mesa-,pero yo no mato niños,y tampoco destripo ni torturo ni nada de esas cosas,mi trabajo se limita a disparar y correr,asi trabajo yo.

-El chico que mataste,Balder,confeso haber sido extorsionado para raptarla y dejarla en el bosque,amenazado de muerte-Heimdall apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se inclino hacia el detenido-. Estas en un embrollo muy grande y te aseguro que no te escaparas de aqui,ni siquiera cuando termine contigo,porque de ser necesario yo mismo vigilare tu celda noche y dia,¿Entiendes,Wilson? Asi que espero que recapacites y tengas informacion util para mi pronto. 

Heimdall se erguio en toda su altura y salio de la sala,para luego dar ordenes para encerrar al hombre que habia dejado atras.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor estaba inconsolable,habia llamado a Frigga en una crisis de llanto que apenas le permitia respirar y Loki habia tenido que arrebatar el telefono entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza para al fin darle la dura noticia a la mujer. En el pueblo el chisme ya corria de boca en boca,la gente murmuraba toda clase de teorias sin tener pruebas,por ejemplo,que eso habia sido obra de Odin al enterarse de la aventura de su mujer con el cientifico.

Loki cerro las ventanas con fuerza,estuvo a poco de romperlas y las vibraciones que subian por sus brazos se lo confirmaban. Thor estaba en el sofa donde le habian vendado la pierna para detener el flujo de sangre que amenazaba con abandonarle,estaba en posicion fetal,su menton sobre las rodillas,la mirada estaba ausente mientras se balanceaba sobre si mismo,apretando su cuerpo como si fuera a desmoronarse en mil pedazos de un momento al otro. Loki paso rato viendolo,sin saber que hacer,sintiendo que debia hacer algo,que debia abrazarlo como él lo habia hecho cuando Jane aparecio,que debia susurrar cosas tranquilizadoras que en su oido habia escuchado aquellos ,pero no pudo mover ni un dedo.

Cuando Frigga irrumpio en la casa en manera escandalosa,Loki se hallaba en el septimo circulo del infierno que era su cabeza,su cuerpo pesaba como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Se quedo en el umbral de la puerta mientras Thor se desenvolvia de su posicion de armadillo para abrazar a su madre con fuerza y enterrar su rostro en su pecho,los sollozos sacudian los cuerpos de ambos. Loki detestaba este tipo de cosas,le recordaban a lo mala madre que era Farbauti y lo fria que solia ser Beverly,su madrastra,le recordaba que rara vez tenia un gesto afectuoso hacia él mismo de alguien que no fuera Stephen,cuando Frigga siempre pellizcaba dulcemente la mejilla de sus niños antes de que se fueran.

Estuvo alli un buen rato,hundiendose en los pensamientos autodestructivos que azotaban su mente como un huracan,que no se dio cuenta de lo que Frigga decia,que no se percato cuando la puerta se abrio despues de un tiempo. No se dio cuenta hasta que un brazo pasado por sus hombros lo alejo de la dura superficie,otro lo atrapo por delante uniendose al primero por medio de las manos, y un barba se entrometio en su cabello negro. Heimdall habia llegado y viendo a su sobrino en aquel estado,sintio que lo minimo que podia hacer era aquello. Habia pasado alejado algun tiempo de Loki y Helblindi,todo por las dicusiones que habia tenido con su hermano,tanto por la esposa de Laufey como por la suya propia,incluso habian llegado a los golpes por cuestiones que no deberian tratarse asi,de todos modos,tenia afecto por su hermano y sus sobrinos.

Con el abrazo calido de su tio llego una profunda sensacion a él,una que detuvo por algun tiempo toda aquella basura que se formaba en su mente. Recordo aquella vez que el gas habia quedado abierto y Farbauti se habia ido con otra mujer,dejando a sus hijos supuestamente dormidos y seguros. Aquella vez,un vecino de anteojos grandes,bigote y cabello blanco le llamo a su padre para informarle que ella habia dejado solos a los niños y Laufey salio disparado de su trabajo,el cual solia retrasarse hasta largas horas de la noche por fallas burocraticas. Solo por eso habia logrado salvar a sus dos hijos. Una lagrima se derramo cuando recordo que Laufey estuvo muy angustiado,incluso despues que ambos estuvieron despiertos. Tambidn recordo aquellas veces que Beverly le hacia pequeños pastelillos a escondidas de Laufey,cuando recien habian terminado de casarse, y Loki los comia junto a Jane y Stephen. Recordo algunas escenas mas de su familia y lo que hacian a pesar de que no solian decir "te amo". A veces no hacia falta. El afecto de Heimdall era tan genuino como aquel y Loki se alegraba de que al menos la tragedia de su Jane hubiera sacado algo bueno. Lo bueno era la relacion que ahora tenia con sus tios,lo mejor fue cuando descubrio a Laufey y Heimdall platicando sus diferencias en el patio trasero de su casa,aquello habia terminado con un abrazo de reconciliacion.

No se sentia del todo bien,pero al menos el dolor en su pecho menguaba un poco,sosteniendo su pena arraigada a su corazon. Al menos ahora,luego de tantas veces,Loki pudo devolver el abrazo y simplemente llorar,llorar libremente,mientras Heimdall susurraba algunas cosas que por ahora no queria que tuvieran sentido.

\--

-Hable con el psicologo de la jefatura,dijo que seria recomendable que se alejen del pueblo por un tiempo,asi podrian despejar sus cabezas. Han crecido aqui y seguramente tendran miles de recuerdos que los azoten ahora mismo. Pero lamentablemente tendran que esperar a que cierre el caso,que si todo sigue como esta actualmente sera mas pronto de lo que quisiera,ya que Balder confeso tal crimen,se lo tiene como principal sospechoso,aunque no estoy seguro de que él sea el asesino. Tengo que investigar sobre lo que Wilson me dijo,creo que Malekith puede estar detras de eso.

Thor y Frigga lo escuchaban atentamente y ,aun con las mejillas empantanadas en lagrimas,trataban de hablar con el hombre. Loki lo escuchaba a lo lejos,adormecido,lejano,distante. No pensaba en nada,no decia nada,solo estaba alli como una figura de cera,una que lentamente parece deslizarse a la locura.

Mas tarde,cuando caminaba rumbo a casa junto a Thor,la charla no era amena como otras veces,el rubio iba pateando las piedras pequeñas que encontraba en el camino,Loki solamente tenia las manos en los bolsilllos. Ya al llegar,vio a Thor sonreirle torcido por la pena y su mano palida tuvo que limpiar una lagrima que caia por su mejilla,él se apoyo en su toque.

-Que infierno que se esta volviendo este pueblo-dijo Thor angustiado-.

-"Pueblo chico,infierno grande" asi dice el dicho-el rubio asintio-.

-Loki,¿Puedo pedirte un favor-el aludido asintio brevemente-? Dejame besarte.

Loki lo observo un momento,normalmente en otra epoca se hubiera burlado de aquello y se habria negado,pero ahora se sentia roto,herido y necesitado de amor. Tomo su rostro,su barba pinchando en sus palmas, y lo beso con desesperacion. No estaba desesperado por besarlo a él,solo sentia la necesidad de un beso,un beso que le quitara el aliento y le hiciera escaparse de su mente. Thor correspondio pronto el beso y paso sus manos por su espalda,estrechandolo contra su cuerpo. No habia suavidad en aquel beso,Thor parecia querer devorarlo,Loki necesitaba mas por que no le permitia recordar otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Cuando se alejaron buscando aire, no pasaron mas de diez segundos cuando las manos palidas se deslizaron hacia el cabello rubio y tiraba de él para volver a un desesperado beso. Fue el sentir la excitacion del otro contra su pelvis dormida lo que lo desperto de su actitud desaforada y empujo a Thor con fuerza. _¿Que diablos haces? ¡Idiota!_

-Loki,¿Todo esta bien-la voz de Thor denotaba su confusion-?

-Si,todo esta-dudo un momento y luego miro hacia otra parte-...tengo que irme,gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui,adios.

No se quedo a esperar una respuesta de parte de Thor,entro a la casa violentamente y al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella. Estaba jadeando,tanto por la carrera como por lo que habia sucedido alli afuera con Thor. Se llevo una mano al pecho,intentando serenar su respiracion. _¿Que demonios haces? ¿Que demonios haces idiota?_


	16. Chapter 16

Malekith tenia un auto gris,lo habia comprado en un viejo deposito de autos atendido por Francis,antes atendido por su padre, en la ciudad. El actual jefe de policia recordo que Malekith habia protestado por tres dias porque su auto habia desaparecido luego de traer a Balder del internado para jovenes adictos. Magicamente habia aparecido frente a su casa tiempo despues,él juraba y juraba que no sabia como.

Él maldijo con fuerza a Heimdall,era sospechoso de un crimen que no habia cometido y lo llevaron a la comisaria,¿Que seguia? ¿Su culpabilidad sin sentido? Malekith no era un hombre bueno,pero tampoco era malo,era un punto medio,donde solo se motivaba si algo le beneficiaba a si mismo. Se llevaron su auto luego de que Heimdall encontrara lo que parecia ser sangre seca en el suelo del auto. Y finalmente lo fue,en la ciudad ,donde lo investigaron a fondo, encontraron coicidencia de ADN con la sangre que se habia examinado de Jane Foster y aun se conservaba un poco hasta que el caso fuera cerrado.

Heimdall lo interrogo. Malekith dijo todo lo que supuestamente sabia y el moreno se dio cuenta de que no mentia,él no tenia nada que ver con el asesinato de Jane. Tenia una coartada perfectamente verificable,sobretodo cuando se habia ido un dia antes del pueblo para ir a la fiesta en la ciudad,fiesta que se celebraba la noche del viernes que la muchacha habia desaparecido. Se habia ido un dia antes porque no tenia su auto y no queria soportar a su esposa quejandose de que llegarian tarde,habian estado alli hasta largas horas de la mañana,Malekith completamente borracho y estupido. Luego de las llamadas correspondientes,era obvia su inocencia en este caso. Heimdall comenzaba a desesperarse.

Desesperarse no solo porque Malekith era inocente,sino porque el caso estaba en nada,tambien porque tenia al comisionado Rogers ladrandole en el oido,exigiendo que cerrara el caso. Pero la razon por la que mas se desesperaba era por Erik Selvig,el hombre le habia dicho que no queria mas saber del caso,que nada le devolveria a su sobrina y que solo vivia con la esperanza de poder estrangular con sus propias manos al asesino,pero ya no tenia fuerzas. El hombre estaba desecho,Frigga estaba frecuentemente junto a él,intentando darle animos,entendiendo parte de su dolor porque ella habia perdido a uno de sus niños. Esa era otra razon por la cual Selvig queria que todo quedara olvidado,habian escarbado un poco mas y Balder habia terminado muerto,no queria que alguien mas muriera. A Heimdall no le parecio sospechosa su actitud,quizas porque lo conocia,pero a Skurge,que habia ido con él a la casa del cientifico,si le parecio sospechoso.

El jefe no queria culpar a Erik de nada pero debia darle la razon en algo a Skurge,sus palabras eran muy extrañas,el cuerpo habia aparecido detras de su casa...No,Heimdall detuvo su cabeza,no iba a seguir en ese camino,él era inocente, o eso queria creer,la duda lo atormentaba.

La presion del comisionado Rogers aumento,él tambien tenia a autoridades superiores a él exigiendo la finalizacion del caso. Finalmente tuvo que cerrarlo,dejando a Balder Odinson como responsable de la muerte de Jane Foster. Tambien envio a la ciudad a Malekith,para que fuera enjuiciado por omision de deberes y receptacion de articulos robados,me refiero por supuesto al auto,que lo habia comprado sabiendo que era robado. Wade fue enviado tambien,pero se entero que paso todo el camino coqueteandole a su agente mas joven,Peter Parker,quien parecia mas un conejo asustado que un oficial de policia.

Sin embargo habian espacios vacios en este caso y a Heimdall no le gustaba para nada,seria algo que quedaria en su mente vigente,siempre dudando de todo y ante la minima posibilidad de pista,se detendria a analizar nuevamente toda la informacion,tratando de encajar las piezas en su cabeza.

La familia de Odin era otra historia. Se habia enterado que Odin y Frigga finalmente se habian separado y poco mas de un mes despues,los rumores de una relacion entre la dama y el cientifico se confirmaron. Odin por su parte dejo su casa a su hijo y se fue del pueblo,yendo a otra ciudad,ya no parecia tener sentido su continuidad alli. Thor y Loki estaban considerando irse del pueblo tambien,aunque Heimdall notaba algo extraño en su relacion. Notaba en Thor una devocion por su sobrino cuando lo miraba,amor puro y duro en sus ojos celestes,pero Loki no era igual,trataba de evitar el contacto innecesario y pocas veces lo miraba a los ojos,aunque seguia frecuentando su hogar cada vez mas. Heimdall llego a pensar que eran pareja,luego no,luego de nuevo si y finalmente decidio no pensar mas en ello,simplemente deseo que Thor hiciera sentir bien a Loki,fuera de la manera que fuera. 

Pero eso no significaba que la espina de desconfianza que sentia por Thor se desvaneciera,esa que sintio desde el primer momento en que lo vio alrededor de su sobrino.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki no se consideraba gay,sabia que Thor lo era abiertamente. Nunca se sintio atraido por un hombre,ni siquiera ahora se sentia atraido por Thor. Pero los besos que le daba lo reconfortaban un poco,sus caricias le adormecia el dolor,al menos hasta que él se alejaba. Le avergonzaba un poco eso,el besarlo,el desear que su trato no se detuviera,el casi darle el control para que hiciera con él cuanto quisiera,que lo hiciera sentir vivo y amado. Siempre habia una razon para detenerse cuando la mano de Thor llegaba a la cintura de su pantalon,la ultima habia sido las tostadas que se quemaban en la cocina.

En la noche que se cumplian dos meses de la aparicion del cadaver de Jane y un mes desde que el caso fue cerrado,Thor y Loki se encontraban bebiendo. Loki parecia necesitarlo y ciertamente ya no era menor de edad,asi que tomo con libertad,relajandose a medida que mas alcohol ingresaba a su sistema. Thor tomaba mas despacio,saboreando el liquido,tranquilo y en silencio. Pronto el pelinegro comenzo a lagrimear,y el rubio se dio cuenta que era uno de esos borrachos que se deprimian aun mas.

Un beso fue todo lo que basto para detener las lagrimas,una caricia fue todo lo necesario para que él se desesperara por mas. Un beso voraz inicio aquel momento,sus lenguas con necesidad inaudita se hallaban. Loki ya no pensaba,como solia suceder cuando aquel le besaba,se dejo caer en el sofa debajo de él. Entre besos y gemidos la ropa estuvo de sobra,lentamente era arrancada con motivador ardor para terminar en el suelo. La boca de Thor estuvo en su cuello tan pronto lo libero de los obstaculos inutiles,besando y marcando su piel con dulzura,Loki no hizo mas que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar,aferrandose al cuerpo musculoso que lo cubria con sus brazos y piernas.

El alcohol interrumpia sus pensamientos y era algo que actualmente agradecia,si se pusiera a pensar seguramente se arrepentiria. Las manos recorrian su cuerpo,tanteando su cuerpo con suavidad,tocando su piel desnuda hasta su miembro semierecto,acariciando el vello pubico negro que adornaba bajo su estomago,para luego tomarlo y crear la friccion justa que lo haria despertar completamente. Su boca devoraba los gemidos,la barba le picaba la piel. No queria imaginar nada,solo permanecia con los ojos cerrados,concentrandose en las respuestas de su cuerpo a los estimulos. Sentia que no traicionaba a nadie asi,si abria los ojos sentiria que le era infiel a Jane,aunque no habian llegado a ser nada en serio y ya no podrian serlo.

La primera vez que el climax le abordo,el resultado mancho el abdomen de Thor y el sofa,tambien un poco a si mismo. Los besos de Thor volvieron a su cuello,su aliento pesado contra su oido susurrandole palabras de amor,Loki no le presto atencion a aquellas palabras,no queria,eso no era amor,era necesidad. Sintio que el peso del rubio dejaba de aplastarlo tan deliciosamente y gimio con frustracion,provocandole una risa. Pronto regreso y le pidio que abriera los ojos,mientras escuchaba el sonido de un frasco abrirse. Vio en sus ojos una pregunta y Loki se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan borracho como queria creer,porque estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

-Sigue-levantando sus piernas,exponiendose completamente,antes de que terminara de pensar en retractarse-, por favor,necesito que...

Loki se corto con un jadeo cuando sintio el dedo intruso en su entrada,deslizandose dolorosamente hacia adentro. Incluso con el lubricante dolia e incomodaba,escucho la voz del otro hombre diciendole que se relajara. Se enderezo apenas y tomo la botella de la mesa ,tragando lo poco que quedaba en ella,eso le ayudo. Pronto sintio como Thor embestia contra él,instandole a disfrutar de aquello,él comenzaba a deshacerse en gemidos.

Luego de un rato,cuando los gemidos de Loki rogaban por mas,un segundo dedo se añadio a su cuerpo,atravesandolo un poco doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo. No fue mucho tiempo despues cuando sus labios se hallaron mientras tres dedos lo invadian y lo abrian,preparandolo para mas,la otra mano trabajaba en su propio miembro,cubriendolo con lubricante.

Repentinamente Thor se sento sobre sus talones,abandonando el trabajo que habia estado haciendo para tomarlo de la cintura y arrastrarlo con él. Su ereccion dura se apretaba contra la del pelinegro,mientras volvia a besarlo,esta vez con mas suavidad,con mas cariño. Fue decision de Loki cuando dejarlo entrar,aunque no sabia mucho de eso,dejo que Thor lo guiara,primero colocandose un preservativo y luego haciendolo bajar lentamente sobre su excitacion. No era un miembro particularmente grande,solo uno de tamaño normal,presumia Loki,aunque nunca habia visto otro que el suyo,pero aun asi era incomodo y doloroso al entrar en él. Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente enfundado,Thor solto un gemido ahogado,esperando a que Loki diera la señal para poder moverlo.

Comenzo a un ritmo suave,arrancando pequeños suspiros del menor. Loki se sostuvo de sus hombros,mientras Thor lo subia y bajaba con lentitud por el agarre de su cintura. A medida que el placer aumentaba en sus cuerpos exigiendoles mas,el rubio lo movio con mayor rapidez,complaciendo el deseo carnal que sentian. Thor busco sus labios,su boca de nuevo,pero Loki no lo dejo,tuvo que conformarse con mantener unidas sus frentes mientras el pelinegro gritaba en su desesperacion. Loki podia sentir como el calor recorria su cuerpo,un calor nuevo que no recordaba haber sentido jamas.

-Estas cerca,cariño,ven por mi,Loki,ven-escucho a Thor susurrarle sin aliento-,lo puedo sentir,ven-continuo rogando el rubio-.

Loki se dejo llevar por aquella sensacion que provoco su vision en blanco y su cuerpo se tenso,apretandose alrededor del hombre que le habia conducido hasta alli. Se mordio la lengua al darse cuenta del nombre que estaba a punto de gemir,¿ _Como podria?_ Una sensacion de vacio le embargo mientras bajaba de su orgasmo,gimiendo particularmente sensible mientras el otro volvia a moverse,buscando su propio orgasmo. Pronto se tenso,empujandose completamente dentro de Loki mientras gemia su nombre. El cansancio y el alcohol hicieron su efecto,mezclandose y arrastrandolo a un sueño profundo pero no tan pronto como para no escuchar la frase del adormilado Thor que se cernia sobre él.

-Hare cualquier cosa por tu amor,Loki.

Un escalofrio le recorrio de pies a cabeza y el nombre de Jane resono en su cabeza mientras continuaba cayendo en un sueño donde nada dolia y volvia a estar con ella.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki habia decidido aceptar la oferta de Thor de irse juntos a la ciudad,el rubio tenia algunos amigos alli y un apartamento comprado por Odin. Su relacion no habia cambiado luego de su encuentro sexual,para disgusto de Thor,pero se tendria que conformar con eso que tenian. El rubio penso que podrian pasar a un nivel mas serio pero a la mañana siguiente cuando desperto,Loki salio de su alcance escabullendose debajo de su cuerpo. El pelinegro se vistio en silencio y fue a cocinar algo para desayunar,su estomago rugia de hambre. Thor penso que quizas lo habia asustado lo de la noche anterior,pero su charla era como de costumbre. Esa noche,mientras la salsa se calentaba en la cocina,el rubio volvia a entrar en su cuerpo,el pelinegro gemia en cada estocada,sus manos se aferraban al borde de la encimera y sus nudillos se volvian blancos. Esa era su relacion ahora.

Heimdall pretendio que no pasaba nada,mantuvo su rostro sereno y duro,pero Daynette le aseguro que no queria que se fuera,en el fondo Heimdall era un sentimental. Habia pasado los ultimos dias preocupado porque Loki se iba,tambien porque Laufey y su esposa parecian estar a punto de divorcio. Le habia bromeado a su esposa que si queria divorciarse debia hacerlo ahora que se estaba poniendo de moda,ella solo le habia arrojado una manzana en respuesta. Heimdall no habia dicho nada cuando Loki le comunico la noticia a su familia basicamente porque él habia dado la idea pero en realidad no queria que se fuera,mucho menos que se fuera con Thor,pero prefirio no intervenir,su sobrino necesitaba una nueva perspectiva,una nieva realidad.

Fue la ultima parada antes de irse del pueblo,basicamente porque el primo pequeño de Loki no llegaba hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Primero dio un afectuoso abrazo a su tia,la cual le dijo en voz baja que su tio estaba nervioso por su partida,luego le revolvio en cabello a su primo David y le dijo que le escribiria pronto,solo tenian seis años de diferencia. Finalmente se acerco a Heimdall,quien le tendio la mano,esperando que la estrechara mientras su esposa negaba con la cabeza y reia en silencio. Loki la tomo pero no para estrecharla,sino para tirar de él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Por supuesto que el hombre adulto correspondio al caluroso abrazo y le dijo que lo extrañaria,ablandandose a penas. Luego de eso,Loki termino de despedirse y se subio al auto de Thor para partir a su destino.

Loki no era de viajar mucho a la ciudad,solo de vez en cuando,principalmente en verano y para alguna razón especifica,ahora estaba particularmente aburrido,intentando no mirar la nieve en la carretera. Ya el invierno comenzaba a empacar sus vientos y su agua helada,de la misma manera en que Loki había empacado los pedazos de su corazón y el mas doloroso recuerdo que se había tatuado en sus párpados. Había cosas que jamas podría olvidar de su memoria,de eso estaba seguro. El trayecto fue silencioso,duro cuatro horas pero sin nada mas que nieve que ver, Loki sintió que fueron diez horas. 

Al llegar a la ciudad su aprensión se deshizo un poco,los altos rascacielos que llegaban al cielo siempre le habían fascinado y por ello quería dedicarse a la arquitectura,ahora no le producía ninguna satisfacción ver los elegantes edificios. Intento reconocer los diferentes estilos de los edificios pero la información no parecía estar en su cabeza. Simplemente se hizo un ovillo y encendió la musica de sus audífonos,esperando llegar pronto al apartamento de Thor. Extrañaba a Einstein,había tenido que dejarlo con Heimdall porque no quería subir al auto de Thor,tampoco quería que él subiera,pero Loki se había convencido ya de que tenia que irse,se sentía cada vez peor quedándose en el pueblo que estaba impregnado de tantos recuerdos. Heimdall prometio que lo cuidarían y que lo llevaría alguna vez a la ciudad para que volviera a verlo,tambien le enviaria fotos y esas cosas. 

Luego de un rato,Thor detuvo el auto. Loki vio por la ventana un edificio de muchos pisos,que se veía un poco menos lujoso de lo que esperaba para alguien que tuviera el nivel de riqueza que tenía Thor. Salieron del auto y el pelinegro se aproximo a buscar su maleta,llevando una caja mediana bajo el brazo,pero el rubio la tomo junto a sus cosas. Loki no tenia ningún animo de discutir asi que prefirió dejarlo asi. Ya habían tenido un problema en la mañana cuando Thor quiso curiosear la caja que estaba ahora bajo su brazo,Loki prácticamente le había gruñido. En esa caja tenia algunos recuerdos,álbumes de fotos,cartas escritas y jamas entregadas a su destinataria,el pañuelo de Jane y el pequeño regalo que todavía no podía apartar de si.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Thor dejo las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa entre un sofá y una televisión y le dijo que enseguida regresaba,cerrando la puerta detrás de si al salir. Loki encontró una de las habitaciones que Thor le había comentado antes de comenzar el viaje y decidió instalarse allí,como Thor le había dicho. Guardo la caja debajo de la cama y deshizo su maleta gigante,guardando todo en el armario que había allí. No demoro mucho en eso,quizás quince minutos. Escucho la puerta del apartamento y algunas voces entrando,luego escucho a Thor gritando su nombre. Salio de su nuevo espacio hacia la sala,donde Thor lo esperaba junto a sus amigos.

Primero quedo estático en su lugar al ver a cuatro personas mas de las que prefería ver. Cuando voltearon a mirarlo él sintió la necesidad de huir,pero en cambio se acercó a la mesa. Thor palmeo el espacio vacío junto a él y Loki se sentó rápidamente allí,sintiendose apenas mas seguro en el calor de una compañía conocida. Thor le pidió ayuda para llevar algunas cosas a la a mesa,algo de comida y bebida,entonces Loki fue con él,la conversación entre las dos mujeres que estaban allí sentadas continuo en que un tal Fandral había invitado a salir a la mujer pelinegra. El rubio busco las botellas de cerveza mientras el pelinegro terminaba de poner algunas saladas frituras y queso en unos pocillos. 

Loki hizo el intento de levantar la bandeja que había preparado pero Thor lo detuvo,no pudo cuestionarlo porque al levantar su rostro para hacerlo el rubio lo beso con intensidad,que el pelinegro respondió con un confundido movimiento de labios. Cuando se separaron,ambos salieron de la cocina,aunque Loki estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa y casi enseguida los otros cuatro comenzaron a agarrar cosas. Las mujeres miraban a Loki de manera despectiva y eso solo ceso cuando Thor las miro brevemente,pero luego volvió a ocurrir mientras el rubio volvía a la charla con sus otros amigos.

-¿Entonces quien eres tu-pregunto la pelirroja con burla en su voz-?

-Yo soy Loki,Loki Laufeyson.

-¿Tú eres Loki-devolvió la pelinegra con incredulidad-? Eres tan feo, y aun asi te dignas a hacerte rogar por Thor,ja,no me lo puedo creer.

Loki jamas se había sentido feo,los últimos meses se había descuidado incluso su higiene personal,aunque intentaba prestarle mas atención a aquellas cosas ahora,en la mañana había pasado varias horas arreglandose,sintiendose mal en cada momento porque no lograba verse bonito,había perdido bastante musculo desde que dejo de jugar al futbol y ahora solo era flaco,fino,con musculo natural y sentía que sin ningún tipo de gracia. Entonces lo que ella dijo le dolió y lo hizo sentir peor. Pero la pelinegra no se conformaba con eso,parecía odiarlo sin razón.

-¿Es cierto que estas de duelo por una chica que te gustaba y murió hace meses? Que ridículo,hay muchas chicas y chicos allí afuera,mejores que ella seguramente,no lo dudo. Como para angustiarse por una chiquilla-y termino con una risa-.

Eso enfurecio a Loki,¿Quien era ella para hablar de Jane? ¿Quien era ella para decir que había chicas mejores que ella? No,no las había.

-Es igual de ridículo que inviten a salir a una chica como tú,porque a las zorras no se las llevan a cenar,se les paga por una buena mamada,entonces,¿Cuanto cobras,preciosa-el tono de Loki era venenoso y su sonrisa era completamente malvada mientras hablaba-?

Claro que no esperaba que la mujer se alegrara con el comentario,pero tampoco estaba en sus planes que dejara la cerveza a un lado y se arrojara sobre él para golpearlo. Claro que Thor no demoro en reaccionar y la tomo de la cintura,alejándola de Loki,pero había logrado encajarle un puñetazo certero en el ojo,sin duda quedaría negro. La mujer se ofendio terriblemente y se fue con la otra pelirroja,tomando sus bolsos y chaquetas con la misma violencia que cerraron la puerta. Thor ayudo a Loki a sentarse en el sofá nuevamente y se arrodillo frente a él para examinarlo.

-Demonios,Bucky-dijo hablando hacia atrás -,trae una bolsa con hielo o esto se va a ver horroroso-el hombre pelinegro que estaba allí sentado salio en cuanto el rubio termino de hablar-. Lo siento,Loki,Sif a veces se ofende de mas y Natasha no es de mucha ayuda,asi que procura no tocarlas,¿Si? Son de esa clase de feminista que no quieres cruzarte en tu vida.

Loki lo escucho en silencio,esperando a que Bucky volviera con el hielo. No dejaría que nadie volviera a ofender a Jane,no,Jane no era cualquiera,ella era única,especial,un tesoro invaluable,un diamante en bruto. Ella era suya,aunque jamas lo fue del todo,en su corazón vivía y siempre estaría allí. Jane no era como cualquiera,ella era maravillosa. Y solo él había tenido el honor de besarla,aunque fuera solo una vez.


	19. Chapter 19

Los siguientes años no fueron nada sencillos para Loki. Tenia que estar en permanente contacto con Sif y Natasha,quienes habían resultado dos harpias sin escrúpulos y bastante malditas. Los otros dos amigos de Thor eran Sam y Bucky ,que el pelinegro se dio cuenta cuando se hicieron pareja antes que el rubio. Bucky era callado y reservado,Loki disfrutaba de su compañía porque era el único que no lo miraba de alguna manera en especifica,de hecho ni siquiera lo miraba. Aun asi eso saco celos de Sam pero no se enojo con Loki,solo se interponía entre los dos hombres de cabello oscuro. En general,Sam trataba mejor a Loki que al propio Thor,al cual siempre molestaba y tildaba de burro. 

Había conocido tambien a otra amiga de Thor,Wanda,la cual fue llamada por Sam luego de el puñetazo de bienvenida que Sif le dio al pelinegro para que hiciera su magia. Wanda era estilista y maquillista en un estudio de televisión,asi que perfectamente sabia cubrir cualquier golpe o marca. Claro que no esperaba que ella lo conociera,aunque fuera solo de nombre,porque en realidad conocía a Stephen. Wanda hizo lo necesario para cubrir el hematoma que ahora cubría todo su ojo y asi pudo ir a buscar empleo,no teniendo mucha suerte hasta que llegó a una sucia cafetería en el centro de la ciudad,donde una mujer alta y de aspecto aterrador le gritaba a los empleados por no hacer las cosas mas rápido y eficientemente. Cuando la mujer lo vio en la puerta le sonrio plenamente y se le acercó tratándolo con cariño. Seguramente solo porque a Hela,la mujer extremadamente estricta, le había agradado,fue que obtuvo el trabajo. 

No era el mejor trabajo,de hecho debía limpiar todo aquel asqueroso local y pagaban una miseria pero realmente Loki se sentía estancado mas allá de eso. Allí hizo un amigo o algo por el estilo,Hela le había gritado Remy LeBeau,pero el hombre insistio en que le llamara Gambito. Era el encargado cuando Hela se desaparecía,lo cual era muy frecuente. Si le advirtió que intentara hacer lo mejor posible cuando Thanos,dueño de la cafetería y esposo de Hela,estuviera cerca, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia hiciera enojar a los que se encargaban de preparar la orden negra de la mañana,o sea todo lo que fuera café listo para servir a primera hora. Aun asi no se salvo de sus bromas crueles y maltratos,asi eran en general,le consolaba que Gambito le había enseñado a obtener ganancias extras de ciertas ordenes para poder moverlo de la limpieza al mostrador,él era mas efectivo que el muchacho que lo hacia antes y los roles fueron intercambiados,sin que el otro chico tuviera oportunidad de quejarse.

Gambito había logrado que Thanos lo volviera a contratar luego de su clásico despido anual,donde despedía a la mitad de los empleados,a Loki solo le había tocado una vez,en cambio a Próxima Midnight la despidió dos veces. Luego de seis años en el mismo lugar y con la misma monótona rutina ya comenzaba a hartarse,apenas había podido retomar sus estudios y los había dejado por el mismo problema de antes,no podía concentrarse del todo,ademas de que a veces debía faltar por su trabajo y sus compañeros se negaban a prestarle el material. Loki empezaba a cuestionarse si tenia un imán para la gente mas asquerosa o si él daba tanto asco. 

A Thor no le agradaba Gambito,mucho menos cuando su novia Rouge,la cual también supuso usaba un apodo y era una excelente tatuadora,le había tatuado el nombre de Jane gratis,luego de que el pelinegro le hablara a ambos de ella,se sentía bastante comodo con ellos realmente. Thor no le decía mucho de cuanto no le agradaba Gambito y Rouge básicamente porque Loki jamas se quejaba de sus amigos,incluso cuando no le agradaban como Sif. El pelinegro prefería evitarla,porque si bien podía seguirle una batalla de insultos y ganarle,luego eso le afectaba de una manera que no debería,lo hacia llorar y caer nuevamente en los brazos de Thor.

Esa era otra razón que lo hacia sentir estancado. Thor y su relación de amigos con derechos,algo que Loki no quería del todo pero necesitaba. Él no podía olvidar a Jane,eso era algo obvio,Gambito no lo culpaba,sino que lo comprendía,aunque Sam había dicho alguna vez que necesitaba salir adelante y lo decía con honestidad. Tenia razón,lo sabia,pero no encontraba una manera,ni una persona. Se daba cuenta de que Thor no seria la persona que podría ayudarlo a salir adelante,a pesar que le daba un cariño desmesurado. No era la persona correcta,no sabia porque pero eso era lo que sentía,Gambito le había dicho que seguramente no era gay,Loki estaba muy confundido. Ademas sentía que desperdiciaba tiempo de su vida,pero no salia con Gambito y Rouge,solo una vez lo había hecho y al regresar a altas horas del bar,con una marca de labial en su cuello,había tenido una larga discusión con Thor. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado decir pero solo se quedo allí escuchando los gritos de Thor y llorando de impotencia. Finalmente el rubio dejo de gritar y lo abrazo,beso y todo lo demás que Loki solo se dejo hacer.

Extrañaba su casa,su pueblo,sus tíos,sus hermanos,su padre y su madrastra. Y sabia que estaba a punto de ser despedido otra vez de la cafetería,Gambito se lo había dicho,eso porque su rendimiento había decaído pero el francés intentaba hacerlo motivarse,pero nada funcionaba. Asi que cuando Thanos apareció y le dio un sobre con su carta de despido y sus próximos cuatro sueldos que debía pagarle por ley,Loki tomo una decisión. La ciudad no le estaba ayudando,solo le estaba estancando,a pesar de que había hecho dos amigos maravillosos como Gambito y Rouge. Había pasado cinco años sin saber mucho de Heimdall y el resto de su familia,Loki sospechaba que Thor sabia su contraseña y borraba sus mensajes,pero Heimdall siempre llamaba para el cumpleaños de Loki y lo ponía al tanto de todo cuanto pudiera. Asi que cuando se fue de la cafetería,luego de prometer a Gambito que no romperia comunicación con ellos, y llego al apartamento de Thor,donde este estaba jugando videojuegos con Bucky y Sam,no dudo en pararse frente al televisor para que el rubio le prestara atención.

-Loki,¿Que haces-pregunto Sam intentando ver detrás del mencionado-? ¡Casi terminamos el juego!

-Thor,tengo algo importante que decirte-el rubio lo miro con interés y curiosidad -,me voy de regreso a mi pueblo,después de seis años,me voy contigo o sin ti.


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Has escuchado,Thor-pregunto Loki al ver al rubio simplemente mirándolo sin expresión-? ¡Me voy! ¡Di algo!

-¿Con que sentido lo vas a hacer?¿Atormentarte mas con los recuerdos de ella-pregunta hoscamente levantándose del sofá-?

-Bucky,es mejor que nos larguemos,no creo que sea conveniente estar en medio de una discusión de pareja-el mencionado asintio pero Loki les dirigió una mirada asesina-.

-Primero,ustedes se quedan ahí. Segundo,Sam,Thor y yo no somos pareja,somos amigos,aunque a él no le guste-dijo pasando su mirada del moreno a Thor,cuya mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza-. Y tú,tú,¿Realmente creíste que deje de pensar en ella en todos estos años? ¿Realmente piensas que la ciudad me ha hecho bien? ¿Crees que puedo dejar de amarla por el simple hecho de que ya no esta?

-No aprendes,¿Eh? Tienes una nueva oportunidad,tienes una nueva perspectiva y no la aprovechas. Estas en la ciudad,puedes hacer lo que sea-se acercaba lentamente,como un gato acechando a su presa-. Me tienes a mi,que no imaginas cuanto te amo,Loki,te lo he dicho mil veces,he intentado ayudarte a repararte a ti y a tu vida pero no me dejas. ¿Piensas que esto-pregunto tomándolo con fuerza del brazo donde tenia el tatuaje- la va a traer contigo de vuelta? ¿O lo haces para tenerla siempre presente? ¿Solo para fastidiarme quizás?

-Imbecil,crees que necesito una estupida caligrafía clavada en mi brazo para recordarla,¿eh? Ella esta tatuada en mi alma de una manera que tú jamas podrías estar.

Se soltó del agarre de Thor con un movimiento brusco y se fue a su habitación a hacer su maleta para irse. No le importaba un carajo ahora,sabia que después se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho,se había vuelto asi. Comenzó a doblar la ropa con delicadeza,era algo que había recuperado de su vieja personalidad,para meterla en la maleta. Luego de terminar con eso,saco la caja de abajo de su cama y se sentó en ella para ver las fotos. Su pequeña Jane había sido siempre tan dulce,él siempre había sido un revoltoso elegante,usaba el cabello algo corto y lacio,sin ni una onda. Jane siempre le decía que se dejara las ondas naturales de su cabello,él palidecía. Ahora lo usaba asi,era una lastima que nunca lo hubiera llegado a ver,porque producto de su desesperación por ella había surgido su descuidado cabello natural. Dejo el álbum dentro de la caja a un costado de sus piernas y tomo su pañuelo,aun tenia el olor de su perfume,aunque también un poco de olor reclamaba el tiempo que había estado encerrado.

Ella olía a menta,a chocolate,a lavanda y manzana,había pasado muchos meses intentando descifrar esos olores y ella siempre se reía cuando él olisqueaba su cuello,le hacia cosquillas con su aliento frio. Se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un perfume asi,en ese momento,mientras se arrojaba en la cama y llevaba el pañuelo a su nariz. Recordó aquella tarde donde tuvo la suerte de besarla, y no podía hacer mas que agradecer a Tony por eso.

_Todo había sido culpa de chico millonario,él era un maldito bromista. Jane había estado evitándolo desde la primera hora,se sonrojaba violentamente cuando lo veía y se iba a un extremo opuesto. Loki en aquel entonces se pregunto si había hecho algo mal y la había hecho enfadar,eso solo lo podían saber los dos nerds que siempre le estaban revoloteando alrededor cuando él no estaba. Asi fue que se fue al taller de mecánica de la escuela,buscando a Tony,encontrándolo lleno de suciedad junto a Stephen,misteriosamente este se escabullo sonrojado cuando vio a su hermanastro,con la punta de la nariz cubierta de grasa de auto._

_Cuando el genio lo vio entrando a su área de trabajo se puso de pie de un brinco de su asiento de madera,Loki iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido antes._

_-Si estas molesto por lo que Jane hizo y me vienes a reclamar,dejame decirte que no lo siento,era necesario._

_-Espera,¿Que-la expresión de Loki era de pura confusión-? ¿De que estas hablando?_

_-¿Jane no hizo nada-pregunto el otro igual de confundido-?_

_-Ehh,si,me ha estado evitando,por eso he venido hasta aquí-respondió mirando con un poco de asco a su alrededor -... a obtener respuestas._

_-¡Oh,el inmaculado dios nórdico ha descendido a la asquerosa Midgard-exclamó sarcasticamente Tony,haciendo que Loki rodara los ojos-! ¿Que harás si no te digo?¿Tirarme por la ventana?_

_-Lo pensaré,lo pensare-agrego con burla y luego regreso a su seriedad-. Ya dime._

_El adolescente genio soltó un suspiro y tiro una llave francesa sobre la mesa,causando un ruido fuerte._

_-Jane dijo que jamas te habías enojado con ella y yo dije que si te besaba cabía una_ _posibilidad de que te enojaras con ella,la rete a hacerlo-el chico rio y Loki rio mas fuerte-._

_-Eres un idiota,porque eso no es verdad._

_Salio de allí antes de que Tony pudiera preguntar algo y corrió hacia la biblioteca,donde sabia que Jane estaba. Escaneo cada pasillo de estanterías de libros hasta encontrarla con la nariz hundida en un libro de fisica cuantica en una de las ultimas estanterías. Como estaba tan concentrada,decidió_ _acercarse sigilosamente y abrazarla por detrás,lo cual funciono perfectamente porque ella soltó un grito mientras el libro caía al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se rio contra su cabello y la sintió relajarse contra su pecho,solo un poco._

_-Loki,me asustaste-murmuro sin aliento-._

_-Tú me has asustado todo el dia,me evitaste muy cruelmente,Jane._

_La hizo girar jalándola de la camisa blanca que llevaba,también haciéndola chillar. Ella estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas por la cercanía que el brazo en su cintura no le permitía romper. Dejo sus manos sobre su pecho y lucia una adorable expresión confusa,la cual Loki hubiera querido atesorar para siempre en una lienzo. Loki fue gentil de agacharse un poco para quedar cara a cara._

_-Si,yo,bueno,veras Loki,tengo mucho que hacer,mucho que leer y por eso,por eso -Jane lucía muy nerviosa y tartamudeaba intentando dar una excusa-..._

_-Eres una mala mentirosa,Jane-ella se ofendió un poco,su ceño fruncido fue una clara señal de eso -,ademas de eso,ya hable con Tony y me dijo la verdad._

_-No te enojes,Loki,yo se que tu tienes novia y eso y fue idea de Tony,no mia..._

_Unos labios descendiendo sobre los de ella la callaron,deteniendo cualquier teoría y argumento. La levanto del suelo y se enderezo,sin dejar de darle aquel suave beso y instarla a abrazarlo con sus piernas. Cuando ella estuvo segura a su altura,una de sus manos quedo en la parte trasera de su muslo,la otra fue a su nuca y el beso se volvió la intenso. Él ladeo la cabeza y lamio su labio inferior,buscando abrir su boca para invadirla,queriendo probar su sabor. Ella suspiro y él aprovecho el momento para entrar,jugando su lengua con la de ella,gimio al probarla. La apoyo contra la estantería detrás de ella,con suavidad, y su otra mano se alzo para acariciar su rostro con suavidad._

_-La biblioteca no es lugar para estar besándose-dijo una voz baja y seria -._

_Loki se separo con rapidez y bajo a Jane con suavidad,aunque ella parecía muy ansiosa de separarse de él._

_-Señor Xavier,lo lamento..._

_-Fue mi culpa,señor-dijo Loki mirando directamente al hombre pelado-._

_-Ah,son ustedes dos,ya era hora-se acomodo los lentes y les sonrió con suspicacia-,¿No?_

_-¿Que? ¡No! Loki tiene novia,eso fue nada mas por un reto-chillo ella al lado de Loki-._

_Loki pensó que era una lastima que pensara que solo había sido por el reto de Tony. El bibliotecario hizo una morisqueta de decepción y dijo que era una lastima antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Entonces Jane dio a Loki una mirada de muerte._

_-¿Que se supone que haces? Loki,tienes una novia fantástica._

_-¿Es lo único que te molesta-pregunto acercándose y acorrandola contra la estantería otra vez-? Pensé que te había molestado el beso en si,pensé que quizás te había ofendido-ella negó con la cabeza-. Bueno,entonces quiero que entiendas que lo único que me hara enojar de ti,es si haces algo contra ti misma o si dices algo de eso,no puedo enojarme contigo,Jane-él tomó la mano femenina y la llevo a su rostro-._

_-Yo...no creo que sea apropiado estar asi,ya sabes,no es el lugar ni nada-Jane murmuraba eso mientras lo veía frotar su mejilla contra su tacto como si fuera un gato-._

_Loki le dio un beso en la mano y la dejo continuar con lo suyo,no sin antes levantar el libro del suelo. El resto de la tarde lo paso mas feliz que nunca y el estupido bibliotecario ya había andado de chismoso,se dio cuenta cuando fue a la clase de Jane a buscarla y la profesora que estaba allí los miraba con mas dulzura de lo normal. Jane se había escapado de esa mirada primero._

Tendría que agradecer a su propia mente de darle la oportunidad de recordar eso después de muchos años,era algo muy lindo en su corazón. También recordó que Jane le dijo mas tarde que su celular la había molestado contra su muslo en medio del beso y Loki quiso morir de vergüenza,no había sido su celular. Soltó una carcajada y el enojo había pasado,ella siempre tuvo esa magia. Abrió los ojos y vio a Thor parado en el umbral de la puerta,con cara de perro mojado.

-Yo...siento interrumpirte,Loki,Gambito acaba de decirme que paso hoy,dijo que puede hablar con Thanos para que te devuelva el empleo de nuevo.

-Thor,extraño mi hogar,quiero volver al pueblo,fue en serio cuando te dije que me iba,me voy a ir,no se si tú te iras pero yo si-dijo Loki sentándose-.

-Entiendo,entonces...comenzaré a hacer mis maletas,donde tú vayas yo voy.

Odiaba cuando decía esas cosas porque le daban un escalofrío horroso y una sensación de que nada bueno quería decir. Volvió a guardar todo en la caja y sonrio recordando nuevamente aquel beso.


	21. Chapter 21

El camino de regreso al pueblo fue extraño,tanto como había sido en su entonces el de ida a la ciudad. Thor intentaba entablar conversación con Loki pero este se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. A diferencia de la última vez,ahora las flores comenzaban a florecer en los campos y arboles que estaban al costado de la ruta,era algo sublime. Cuando el celular de Loki sonó,Thor maldijo al aparato. El pelinegro no le había avisado a su tío que volvía,quería darle una sorpresa,asi que no podría ser él a menos que fuera adivino.

Era Gambito,Thor maldijo el doble. Sabia que Loki hubiera preferido irse solo porque estaba molesto con él,Gambito se había ofrecido a llevarlo en aquella circunstancia,aunque el rubio no menciono eso al pelinegro. Loki le hablaba con alegría y soltura al francés que no hacia mas que poner celoso a Thor. Quedaba poco camino por recorrer,Thor llegaba a divisar a lo lejos el pueblo,minúsculo aun.

Loki termino su llamada con rapidez cuando vio los arcos que daban la bienvenida al pueblo,eso era nuevo. Había algunas casas mas que antes,un par de caras desconocidas pero familiares,perros corriendo y algunos ancianos sentados en la banca de la plaza principal. Loki se sentía mejor,en su pecho su corazón rebosaba de felicidad al volver,había extrañado tanto esto sin darse cuenta,el irse solo lo hizo valorarlo como debía. Thor siguió conduciendo con su vista al frente,él no sentía el mismo gusto de volver al pueblo,aun cuando había cambiado en seis años. Luego de unos minutos finalmente el auto se estaciono frente al jardín ya conocido,la única diferencia por ahora era el color de la pintura exterior de la casa,pero nada más.

El pelinegro bajo de un salto del auto,mientras el rubio salia y se apoyaba contra el maletero,decidiendo que Loki fuera solo hacia la casa. Dio un par de golpes suaves en la puerta y luego se dio cuenta de que había un timbre,entonces lo apretó mientras pensaba lo tonto que era al no fijarse. El sonido se escucho adentro y pronto un par de pasos se acercaron,antes de que la puerta fuera abierta hacia atrás. Un muchacho lo miraba con curiosidad,mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza.

-¿Si? ¿A quien busca-pregunto el chico y Loki creyó reconocerlo-?

-¿David? ¿Eres tú-el muchacho parpadeo sorprendido-?

-Si,yo soy...¿Quien eres...?

-¡David! ¿Quien era?

Loki escucho la voz de Daynette antes de verla. Los años no la habían cambiado mucho,aunque ahora tenia el cabello rojizo y no negro como lo recordaba. Seguía físicamente igual,Loki se preguntaba si Heimdall también seguiría igual. La mujer lo miro unos segundos sobre el hombro de su hijo y luego lo movió de un codazo para darle un abrazo al pelinegro. Loki rio alegremente cuando ella lo soltó.

-¡Loki! Ya estas hecho todo un hombre,¿Eh-ella lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrio aun mas amplio-? Pasa,pasa, o pasen los dos-dijo mirando a Thor sobre el hombro de Loki -,Heimdall llegara pronto.

-Yo no creo-comenzó a hablar Thor pero Loki le interrumpió -...

-Es descortés rechazar una invitación asi,¡Entra!

De mala gana,Thor cerro el auto correctamente y camino hacia la casa a la cual Loki ya había entrado. El interior se veía casi igual que la ultima vez que había estado allí,quizás las fotos eran diferentes y algún sofá era otro pero básicamente era igual. Mientras Daynette y Loki hablaban,David llevo galletas y café,Thor solo se quedo allí sentado,sin hacer nada en particular. Estaban platicando sobre algunos chismes del viejo bibliotecario y el leñador cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió,luego se escucho un bufido y el movimiento de ropas. Daynette se levanto y salio de la habitación a buscar a su esposo y cuando regreso,Heimdall caminaba un poco encorvado delante de ella para mantener sus ojos cubiertos con las manos femeninas. En una de sus manos traía una correa donde Einstein estaba enganchado,dando saltos y moviendo la cola desenfrenadamente desde que Loki apareció en su visión.

-¿Estas listo,amor?

-Mujer,me estas poniendo los nervios de punta,ya dime que es o dejame ver.

-Okey,gruñón,¡Sorpresa-exclamo mientras liberaba los ojos de su esposo-!

La visión de Heimdall fue borrosa un momento pero cuando se aclaro se movió con rapidez hacia Loki y lo alzo del suelo en un abrazo. Einstein daba vueltas alrededor de ambos ladrando para que bajaran a su amo y daba algún gruñido cuando pasaba junto a Thor. Pronto lo bajo,lo libero de su abrazo y el perro se le arrojo encima,tirándolo contra el sofá detrás de él mientras lo lameteaba sin parar,provocando risas y quejas de su dueño. Con ayuda de su tío,Loki pudo quitarse de encima a Einstein,aunque no por mucho tiempo,porque luego se acostó sobre sus pies. Heimdall saludo a Thor lo menos seco que logro y recibió un gruñido parecido a "Hola" a cambio.

Estuvieron charlando durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde y se quedaron a cenar. Daynette y David habían preparado algo de pasta con salsa boloñesa para comer que fue gratamente elogiada. Luego de terminar la comida,se sentaron nuevamente en la sala,Loki jugaba con Einstein a sus pies.

-¿Te entraste de que Beverly y Laufey se divorciaron hace dos meses -pregunto Heimdall-?

-No,no sabia,eres mi fuente de información aquí.

-Laufey sigue insistiendo con que Tony contagio a todos en el pueblo con su homosexualidad-Loki rodo los ojos-.

-Eso es tan estupido.

-Aun asi Stephen y Tony viven con él,ya casados y todo eso,Tony siempre que Laufey dice eso le dice a Helblindi que se acerque que lo va a morder para que se convierta en homosexual.

-Tony es un idiota,pero un idiota agradable-Loki miro el reloj de su muñeca -. Ya es tarde,tendríamos que irnos ya,tío.

Heimdall los acompaño hasta al auto,luego de que su esposa le regalara a Loki una bolsa llena de galletas caseras. Continuaron hablando un rato mas pero Loki se dio cuenta de que su tío miraba con desconfianza a Thor y el rubio lo miraba con dureza,con enojo. La tensión era demasiado palpable que el pelinegro se pregunto si siempre había estado y jamas se había dado cuenta o era algo nuevo. Prefirió impedir cualquier tipo de molestia y se despidió pronto,prometiendo ir a visitar a Laufey el dia siguiente.

Thor permaneció callado todo el corto camino,incluso entro en silencio,parecía muy molesto pero Loki estaba feliz de verdad y no quiso arruinar su emoción preguntando. Tomo sus cosas y directamente eligió una habitación en la vieja casa vacía de Odín,no había nadie que la habitara hasta ese momento. Uso una de sus camisetas viejas como trapo para limpiar el armario y la mesita de luz,también cambio las sabanas viejas por el juego que tenia en su maleta. Continuo acondicionando la habitación hasta que finalmente acabo y dio un giro sobre sus talones para ver todo,risueño. Cambio un mueble de lugar hasta que lo dejo satisfecho y finalmente decidió acostarse,quitando la ropa de su cuerpo con emoción y saltando a la cama.

No demoro mucho en dormirse,pero no soño nada,eso tambien fue un factor para que escuchara la puerta de la habitacion abriéndose lentamente,el movimiento de los pasos cautelosos alrededor de su cama,sintió algo que se cernía sobre él y un aliento helado sobre su rostro. No había querido abrir sus ojos pero la curiosidad era uno de sus mayores defectos y los abrió con rapidez. Se espanto al ver,como si las luces estuvieran encendidas,con toda claridad el rostro aniñado de Balder,mirándolo con pena y sonriéndole con lastima. Una de sus manos translúcidas se acerco a su rostro y Loki sintió pánico,pero Balder solo tomo el mechon de cabello que cubría su oreja para levantarlo y acercar su rostro a su oido,solo con una intención.

_Él la mato._

Fue un susurro que lo confundió y despertó de repente con un preocupado Thor sentado en la cama junto a él,agarrando sus brazos e intentando tranquilizarlo. Había sido una pesadilla,solo eso,Thor dijo que estaba gritando antes de despertar. Loki solo podía pensar en el sueño,y en lo que Balder dijo. Sabia perfectamente a quien se refería con ella,pero,¿Quien era él? ¿Quien era aquel que la había asesinado?


	22. Chapter 22

Loki se levanto temprano al otro dia. A pesar de que el sueño de la noche anterior le tenia perturbado,decidió que la mejor manera de empezar el dia era levantándose a una hora acorde para ir a buscar empleo. Y sabia donde porque Daynette se lo había dicho el dia anterior ,el bibliotecario Xavier se había aburrido de los libros maltrechos de la biblioteca del pueblo,asi que decidió salir de ella y abrir su propio negocio de libros. Recién estaba comenzando,asi que necesitaba gente para encargarse de aquello,Daynette incluso había estado interesada en eso pero desistió luego para quedarse en su actual empleo.

Asi que partió rumbo allí luego de desayunar en silencio,puesto que Thor dormitaba como un lirón. El sol era agradable a una hora tan temprana como aquella,aun asi se puso sus gafas de sol para disimular sus poderosas ojeras. Paseando por la calle,se cruzo con varias personas conocidas,pero no pudo hacer nada mas que saludar con una sonrisa nerviosa y musitar un tembloroso "Hola". Se sentía estupido por sentirse asi de nervioso también se sentía preocupado de no decir algo incorrecto,era algo tan contradictorio. Cuando llego frente a la fachada de la biblioteca su determinación había acabado de evaporarse y estaba determinadose a volver a la casa,imaginándose lo estupido que se vería preguntándole al bibliotecario por empleo,maldición,quería regresarse pero paso mas tiempo del recomendado para frente al lugar,haciendo que el curioso hombre saliera de su negocio.

-¿Joven Laufeyson-Loki salio de su maraña de pensamientos y lo miro muy nervioso-?

-Hola-la voz del pelinegro era mas baja de lo que el otro hombre le había escuchado hablar jamas-,yo,umm...mi tía me dijo que recién estaba abriendo este lugar y yo...bueno,me dijo que tal vez necesitaría gente...¡Buenos días,disculpe,no me di cuenta!

Charles miro como el chico lucia nervioso y desviaba la mirada durante algunos segundos para luego mirarlo nuevamente,y volvía a repetirlo varias veces. 

-¿Me estas pidiendo empleo-Loki asintió tan rápido que Charles pensó que se iba a romper el cuello-? No necesitas estar nervioso entonces,la verdad es que si necesito un ayudante,por el dinero no te preocupes,lo acordaremos adentro,te enseñaré el lugar,¡Ven!

-x-

Loki entendió con rapidez el orden y la metodología del señor Xavier. Sabia que tenia que tocar y que no,no había mucha gente ahora pero su nuevo jefe aseguraba que pronto los estudiantes aparecerían corriendo en busca de textos para sus bajas notas. Luego de poner los libros que estaban en las cajas en sus correspondientes estanterías,Loki tenia tiempo libre,Xavier estaba reseñando libros para una editorial de la ciudad,asi que desapareció a su oficina por esa razón. Entonces el pelinegro tomo un libro de Julio Verne y se sentó detrás del mostrador junto a la puerta para leer a gusto con la luz del sol de la tarde. Las puertas estaban abiertas asi que Loki podia escuchar a cualquiera que pasara por la calle y no necesariamente entraban al local,por eso cuando sintió el ruido de los zapatos de taco alto no se movió ,pero debió.

-Vaya,vaya,los vientos de la primavera han traído flores perdidas-menciono una voz que creyó conocida-.

Sus ojos se despegaron perezosamente del libro hacia al suelo,viendo que un par de zapatos de tacón alto negros apuntaban hacia él,unas largas piernas derrochaban sensualidad perdiéndose debajo de una falda lápiz verde,una ajustada blusa negra le seguía,pequeños apliques verdes serpenteaban debajo de un pronunciado escote. Llevaba una cartera roja en la mano y una chaqueta sobre los hombros,el cabello rubio caía suelto enmarcando un rostro bello y unos ojos celestes le sonreían con un poco de arrogancia. Solo entonces Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba boquiabierto. Se aclaro la garganta un poco, recomponiendo su expresión mientras analizaban el rostro conocido. Ella hizo un adorable movimiento con sus labios rojos,un mohín de tristeza.

-¿No me reconoces,Loki? ¿Ya me olvidaste?

-Me sabrás disculpar pero no te recuerdo,aunque si te me haces familiar.

Ella rio y se acerco al mostrador,apoyando un codo en el mueble y su menton sobre su mano,esa posición favorecía la vista de Loki a su escote,pero intento no mirar...no mirar mucho. Ella movió su libro,mirando la portada y Loki juro ver un poco de tristeza en ellos.

-Era uno de sus favoritos,lo recuerdo bien. Quise comprarle una vez uno y ella insistió en que no,una vez que la invite a ver una película al centro comercial.

Loki recordaba bien cuando Jane le había contado aquello. Había salido con una chica a ver una película,una de las populares de la escuela,porque allí todos la querían. Ellas habían salido,habían visto una película que las dos habían calificado como basura entre risas y luego habían paseado por el centro comercial. Y la chica que había querido comprarle el libro era su ex,era...

-¿Amora-los ojos de la mujer se elevaron hacia los suyos y brillaron-?

-¿Estoy tan esplendorosa que estoy irreconocible,eh-pregunto haciendo un ridículo gesto en su cabello que saco una risa en Loki-?

-Si...-Amora encarnó una ceja-digo no,pero si,es decir,es diferente,pero a la vez no ,es,es,es...bah,olvidalo.

-Tranquilo,Loki,si entendí,he cambiado en estos años,y tú también,aunque sea un poco-dijo para luego revolverle el cabello-. Oye,¿A que hora sales? Podes salir a tomar algo después de tu trabajo y ponernos al corriente,ya sabes,por los viejos tiempos.

-Seria una estupenda idea,pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes por hacer hoy y no voy a poder-Amora pensó un momento y revolvio en su cartera-.

-Bueno,siempre puedes escribirme-tomo una pequeña tarjeta de presentación y un bolígrafo y escribió rápidamente - o llamarme,podemos arreglar algo y salir a divertirnos-de repente algo paso por su cabeza y se puso seria-...a menos que tengas novia,no quiero tener problemas.

-No,no,no tengo novia-dijo Loki tomando la tarjeta y viendo el número,para luego mirarla con una sonrisa coqueta-. Te llamaré mañana o quizás te escriba hoy a la noche.

-Oye,despacio,vaquero-respondió Amora guiñándole un ojo y riendo antes de salir de la vista de Loki hacia las estanterías -.

Loki dio vuelta la tarjeta y leyó "Amora Beck,escribana" junto sus números profesionales. Se pregunto cuantos tenían su numero personal y quedo feliz del encuentro con la rubia. Quizás su suerte estaba cambiando.


	23. Chapter 23

Luego de que Amora se fue felizmente con algunos libros,Loki estuvo poco tiempo mas allí. Salio con las manos en los bolsillos,silbando una canción que recordó de hacia algunos años. Las calles estaban pobladas ahora de pequeños niños que salían de las escuelas,madres atareadas y algo desordenadas,chicos de secundaria que gritaban sus tonterías. Loki siempre recordaba esa época,siempre impregnada de ella. A veces,muchas veces,sus recuerdos llegaban a él con lágrimas,con dolor y un opresión en su corazón que lo obligaba a quedarse quieto en algún lugar y llorar. Otras veces,como ahora, su corazón se agitaba y regocijaba en un sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia,una sonrisa se extendía sincera en su rostro y su mente soñaba en lo que fue.

Continuo su marcha sobre las aceras viejas apenas pavimentadas correctamente hasta llegar finalmente a la casa a la cual mucho tiempo llamo hogar. Sintió nerviosismo al acercarse,no tanto como había sentido el dia anterior pero igualmente sudaba nerviosismo. Sus golpes en la puerta le sonaron ajenos,siempre entraba sin llamar. La duda le comía los nervios y no sabia como saludar correctamente,una respuesta irónica no parecía la mejor opción y era lo primero que saltaba en su mente peliaguda. Los ruidos detrás de la puerta sonaban como zapatos con tacón y se pregunto si seria acaso alguna novia de Helblindi,pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón,dejando a la vista a un fornido Tony Stark,con la misma sonrisa petulante que parecía siempre ser su expresión natural. Loki supo incluso antes de que abriera su boca que seguía siendo el mismo genio estupido de hace seis años.

-¡Loko-grito con alegría sin disimular-! ¡Llego el último de los Laufeyson-grito hacia atrás y volvió a mirarlo,mientras se apoyaba en la puerta -! Wow,el tiempo no te ha hecho mal,aunque te faltan los músculos de atleta que tenias. Mira ese cabello,no sabia que tenias rizos-dijo mientras se estiraba a revolverle el cabello pero Loki se arqueo hacia atrás,impidiéndolo -.

-Stark-dijo arrastrando la 's' y pasando junto a él,entrando a la casa,evitando que tocara su cabello-,sigues siendo tan enano como siempre,¿Desde cuando los nerds hacen ejercicio?

-Desde que descubrí a tu hermano fisgoneando al tal Killmonger,ya sabes,el primo de la familia nueva que vive en la parte alta del pueblo,aunque no lo culpo,¿Pero quien lo manda a ir a cortar leña con ese Lehnsherr con el torso desnudo?

-Ya te dije que no lo estaba mirando,Tony-dijo Stephen apareciendo por las escaleras-. Hola,Loki,bienvenido a casa otra vez -dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con delicadeza-.

-Desde que entro a ese curso espiritual habla como si estuviera constipado -dijo Tony comiendo una dona que nadie supo de donde saco-.

-Tony...ya te dije que Ancestral es una gran maestra y...¡Deja de hacerme burlas-grito al ver que su esposo imitaba de modo grotesco su postura y forma de hablar-!

-Deja de hacerme burlas-Tony continuo imitando al otro hombre,con aparente seriedad pero exagerada-. Ancestral me recomendó decolorarme la mitad inferior del cabello y usar barba candado para verme mas interesante mientras sigue robando mi dinero-Strange se ofendió y volvió a subir la escalera con rapidez-. Deja a ese tonto,ya se le pasará -dijo Tony regresando a su tono normal mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y lo llevaba a la sala-.

La sala seguía igual a lo que Loki recordaba,los viejos sillones se llenaban de polvo porque nadie los limpiaba correctamente. Laufey se hallaba en uno de ellos,sentado perfectamente en un sofá junto a la estufa,haciendo cálculos infinitos como el contador de renombre que era. Los lentes de gruesos cristales se apoyaba sobre el borde de la puntiaguda nariz,que parecía clavada en la calculadora y luego en los estados de cuentas que se imprimían en los papeles. Despego su rostro de allí cuando sintió los zapatos de su yerno y miro con confusión un momento para luego dejar las cosas a un lado con lentitud.

-No me digas que vienes a darme una noticia como dijo Stephen -Laufey gruñó y Loki se agarro el puente de la nariz-,¿Que es? ¿Stark te contagio con eso?

-Ay si,te ves delicioso,dejame morderte para tenerte para mi-dijo irónico Tony mientras atrapaba a Loki por el cuello y peleaba con él para bajarlo a su altura,generando risas del pelinegro-.

-Ya déjalo,Anthony,o Stephen te va a hacer dormir en el sofa por un mes-exclamo alegre Helblindi mientras salvaba a su hermano de las garras de su cuñado arrastrándolo a un abrazo fuerte -. ¡Loki! ¡Hermanito!

-...Helblindi,taradito-respondió Loki mientras se zafaba de su agarre-...

-Ustedes dos van a matar al pobre de Loki-murmuró Stephen apareciendo en la sala-.

-Si no lo contagia Anthony antes,¡Uhhhh,cuidado con sus velas aromáticas -se burlo el hermano mayor mientras movia sus dedos rápidamente delante de la nariz del pelinegro-!

-Helblindi tiene que dejar de ver esas caricaturas,ya esta grande -dijo una mujer pelirroja apareciendo de la nada y dándole unos papeles a Tony que reviso brevemente antes de firmar -.

-No,seguiré viéndolas,Pepper.

-¿Pepper-pregunto Loki-? Ese nombre me es familiar.

-Ah,si,soy Pepper Potts,secretaria de Tony-dijo mientras se acercaba a él para estrechar su mano,haciendo que algunos papeles se le cayeran-...

-...Y es mi mejor amiga,ahora-agrego Tony-,ella me ayudo a dar el paso de proponerle matrimonio a Stephen,nos volvimos cercanos desde...

Stark se detuvo de repente y el ambiente pareció congelarse unos ochenta grados bajo cero. Loki sonrio tristemente al darse cuenta porque todos se miraban incómodos y permanecían en silencio,pero sobretodo lo miraban con cautela a él. _Piensan que vas a explotar si la pronuncian,piensan que te vas a quebrar,mira a lo que has llegado,creen que eres débil..._

-Desde que encontramos a Jane,¿No-todos lo miraron sorprendidos por el tono tranquilo de su voz y Tony intento negarlo pero un movimiento de la mano del pelinegro basto para que desistiera-? No se preocupen,acepte su muerte,no puedo callarme para siempre su nombre,no seria honroso para ella-levanto la manga de su camisa y miro el tatuaje que cubría su antebrazo,acariciando la caligrafía-,ella no merece el silencio,no merece que ignore que una vez existió,ella merece algo mejor.

Laufey lo miro sobre sus lentes,parecía conmovido por lo que su hijo había dicho,sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los de Tony,que se inundaron de aquel sentimiento liquido al ver cuan importante continuaba siendo Jane para Loki. La tarde paso rápida,entre risas y anécdotas de parte de los miembros de la familia. Loki se dio cuenta de que Helblindi intentaba llamar la atención de Pepper con bastante insistencia pero esta se negaba a ceder,al menos hasta la cena,donde Loki le pido a la pelirroja que le alcanzara la sal a su hermano,lo cual termino con él dándole un beso en la mano a modo de agradecimiento y con la secretaria completamente roja mirando hacia otro lado. Antes de que la cena finalizara,Loki se puso de pie y propuso un brindis. Un brindis por la unión,por la alegría y por Jane,todos vitorearon su nombre a coro,quizás no todos la habían conocido en persona,o no todos la conocían como él,pero aparentemente Tony se había encargado de que no fuera una desconocida que había dejado una marca trágica en la familia,no,él le había dado el lugar que merecía y que siempre tendría.

Ya era una noche adentrada y bastante cerrada cuando Stephen y Tony acompañaron a Loki a casa de Thor,luego de que Pepper dijera que debía irse,agradeciendo por la gran e improvisada velada, y Helblindi no demorara mas de dos segundos en salir de la sala y de la casa,detrás de ella. Seguían charlando de los seis años que habían pasado distanciados,de lo que Loki había hecho y no,de Gambito y Rouge,de los estudios de Stephen,de los negocios de Tony,del aparente amor entre Pepper y Helblindi,que ella se negaba a aceptar,de la vida,de la ciudad,del pueblo,de lo que fuera.

Thor no estaba contento cuando Loki llego,pero no dijo nada,solo se levanto del sofá donde había estado sentado esperando y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Loki se sentó en la oscuridad de la sala,tomo su celular y saco la tarjeta de Amora,escribiéndole un mensaje rápido,informando que era él para que agendara su numero. Cuando obtuvo una respuesta de ella,le deseo buenas noches,puesto que ya eran las 23:30, y subió a su habitación,donde prácticamente cayo dormido sobre la almohada,pero feliz,lleno de gozo y vida.

Soñó con lo imposible. Soñó con Jane una vez más,que aparecía en la habitación en la que ahora dormía y se sentaba junto a él,dejando que él pusiera su cabeza sobre su regazo para que ella le acariciara el cabello. Ella olía como siempre,quizás su aroma era aun mas puro ahora. Ella movió su cabello y puso una flor en su oreja,él llegó a verla de reojo,una orquídea verde,como la que la anciana le había dado el dia de su funeral,una flor que representaba la esperanza y los buenos deseos,una flor que quería transmitirle paz. Y lo logro,aún cuando él quito la cabeza de su regazo,viendo que ella lucia preciosamente confundida incluso cuando él le pedía su mano,aunque se la daba sin dudar,dejando que él la llevara a donde quisiera,porque confiaba en él. Él la llevaba a sus brazos,la envolvía dulcemente,estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo y balanceandose levemente,bailando sin música. Y bailo y bailo,continuaron bailando alegremente,sin necesidad de una palabra,todo escrito en sus ojos,ella se veía mas adulta quizás que antes,era como si hubiera continuado viva,y él sabia que asi era,porque seguía latiendo su corazón por ella,porque ella siempre viviría allí mientras él viviera. Bailaron hasta que el sol invadió la habitación,iluminándolo todo y deshaciendo el hechizo,despertándolo de un sueño que lo hizo aun mas feliz de lo que había estado con su familia.

Loki dudo si había sido un sueño cuando despertó y al mirarse en el espejo vio la orquídea verde sobre su oreja,su tallo escondido dentro de su cabello. Pero incluso esa duda no hizo decaer su sonrisa,solo le dio mas ánimos para seguir.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki estaba nervioso. Se encontraba recostado contra la pared de la heladeria del pueblo,esperando a la figura curvilinea que lo habia invitado a salir. Habia tenido un gran cambio desde que habia regresado a su pueblo adorado. Su estado de animo habia cambiado en esos largos dias que habia pasado alli,aunque no podia decir lo mismo de Thor. Lo notaba enojado,y en cada oportunidad demostraba su disgusto por estar alli,pero se mostraba reacio a irse del pueblo,a menos que fuera con Loki. El pelinegro estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado gritar la noche anterior,pero,aunque Thor admitia que no estaba durmiendo muy placidamente,siempre decia que estaba perfectamente bien,con un tono hosco que demostraba que no era asi. Loki decidio no arruinar su propia estabilidad pensando en eso.

Parte del cambio que habia tenido se debia a Amora,Amora y sus frecuentes visitas a la biblioteca. Esas visitas sin otro sentido que largas charlas por tejer entre ellos,rompiendo la helada distancia entre ellos que los años habian generado. Hablar sobre historia,sobre fisica,quimica,arte,la vida,el aire,era una mera excusa para realmente lo que sucedia alli. Quizas fue aquello o algo mas que motivo a Amora a dar el paso primero y invitarlo a salir antes de que a él siquiera se le formara la idea en la cabeza.

¿Cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia salido con alguien? ¿Cuando habia sido su ultima cita? Thor siempre lo invitaba a salir pero sin llamarlo cita para no asustar a Loki. Siempre lo invitaba a salir a la playa,al cine,al centro comercial,al parque,al supermercado, a dos manzanas de alli,a la esquina,al ascensor,al otro lado de la puerta del apartamento,a la sala de estar,a donde-demonios-fuera,pero Loki siempre se negaba. Intantaba creer en su propia mente que eso alejaria los sentimientos de Thor y lo haria entender que no lo deseaba de esa manera pero su conviccion duraba hasta las caricias,hasta los besos,hasta los toques profundos,hasta que el rubio derrumbaba todo su pensamiento con su desaforada lujuria y amor por él. Y él no podia resistirse. Queria sentirse amado,necesitaba sentirse amado,¿era acaso un pecado?

-Laufeeeeeyson,¿estas volando y me dejas aqui abajo? 

Loki dio un salto debido al susto que aquella voz femenina le causo y casi cae,salvo por la mano amiga de Amora que le atrapo del brazo. Cuando la miro con los ojos aun alterados de la sorpresa,ella hizo una mueca y rompio a reir. El pelinegro miro hacia otra direccion,avergonzado y sonrojado casi hasta las orejas.

-Lo lamento tanto,Loki,es que-Amora se interrumpio con una risa suave-,te veias tan concentrado que parecia un delito distraerte-Loki sonrio contra su voluntad-. En fin,¿quieres entrar?

Loki asintio pero primero tendio su brazo a su rubia compañera,quien lo tomo con gusto y ambos entraron al edificio de la familia de Volstagg. El lugar era un poco viejo pero gracias a las ganancias del negocio habian logrado mantenerlo e incluso agrandarlo,instalando un lugar infantil y algunas cosas mas. Amora le dijo que eligiera una mesa mientras ella ordenaba los helados para los dos,habia la fila suficiente para que Loki pudiera decidir. Se sento en una mesa al fondo,junto a ella habia una ventana que permitia ver el amplio jardin de la heladeria y tambien el movimiento del sol. La rubia aparecio pronto y se sento frente a él,sonriendole.

-Espero no haberme equivocado,un pequeño pajarito castaño me hablo sobre tus gustos.

-¿Pajarito castaño-pregunto Loki,frunciendo el ceño en confusion-?

La respuesta que Amora iba a dar se vio interrumpida por el mesero,quien traia las ordenes. Dejando las copas frente a sus correspondientes destinatarios se alejo,no sin antes desearles que disfrutaran del helado. Loki vio que ella esperaba atenta a su reaccion asi que bajo la vista hacia la copa. Chocolate y menta. Claro que él se sorprendio y la miro con ojos muy abiertos,ella rio.

-Creo que sabes bien de que pajarito castaño hablo-agrego ella simplemente-.

-¿Cuando te lo dijo-pregunto él antes de llevar la primera cucharada a su boca-?

-El dia que salimos,le dije a ella lo mismo que a ti y no puedo creer que sea una coincidencia que hayas elegido la misma mesa. ¿Sabes? Fui muy tonta al no darme cuenta antes de lo que habia entre tú y Jane,se que es un tema delicado pero jamas te dije lo que pensaba. Demore en darme cuenta de que todo lo que hablabas estaba conectado de alguna manera con ella,recuerdo que estaba en un curso de lectura y reflexion antes de irme de aqui,las dos estabamos...era escucharte a ti,hablaba de la misma manera,con palabras muy similares. Se que habian diferencias pero...la manera en que ustedes se llevaban,las cosas que hacian...los unicos que no se daban cuenta de nada eran ustedes dos. Creo que si se hubiera escrito un libro con su historia yo hubiera fundado su club de fans-ella rio,estaba siendo terriblemente honesta-. He pasado cosas estos seis años que me fui del pueblo que en algun momento te contare,que me hicieron entender un poco de lo que sientes. Siempre te brillaron los ojos cuando alguien la nombraba,ahora sigue sucediendo,a veces deben brillar mas por las lagrimas pero no me refiero a eso...

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres,lo entiendo,estas hablando de que siempre estuve enamorado de Jane,y aun lo estoy. Se que no va a volver,pero siempre fue importante en mi vida,no se porque me aferre tanto a ella,quizas fuera que en la vida que tenia era lo unico completamente bueno y puro que me rodeaba,quizas fuera que a pesar de lo que pasara ella sonreia siempre,incluso cuando sus padres murieron,le sonrio a Erik cuando llego a buscarla a mi casa. Ella era parte de mi...

-No-Amora lo interrumpio repentinamente y con una sonrisa triste-,ella no era parte de ti,ella es parte de ti aun. Creo que nos contagiaste a todos un poco de tu enamoramiento,todos la queriamos,incluso mi hermano Quentin le hacia caso cuando ella le pedia que dejara de molestar a Bruce. No he escuchado ninguna lengua venenosa derramar un mal comentario de ella,algunos aun se estremecen al escuchar su nombre. Cuando regrese al pueblo y me contaron todo esto...supe que estarias destrozado porque me dolio incluso a mi. Tengo un bolso en mi casa,es horroroso para cualquier tipo de ropa-rio entre dientes-,pero Jane me lo regalo antes de que me fuera. Ella misma lo tejio,quizas esta un poco chueco,pero lo usaba siempre para ir a clases,me encanta porque ella me lo regalo,por eso es hermoso.

-Ella tenia esa costumbre,le gustaba tejer aunque le quedara mal,yo tengo algunas bufandas que ella hizo para mi-Loki se rio con ternura al recordar a Jane tejiendo aquello,aunque no fuera su especialidad la manualidad-.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que le regalo al profesor de historia el gorro por su cumpleaños? Me acuerdo que él se puso a llorar porque ni siquiera su esposa habia recordado el cumpleaños.

Entre risas y algunos recuerdos de la joven secundaria,ambos comieron al menos tres copas de helado,hasta que practicamente no podian mover la lengua del frio y el mismo Volstagg les termino regalando una taza de cafe a cada uno. La noche comenzo a caer cuando ellos decidieron salir del lugar,despidiendose en la puerta y prometiendo volver a encontrarse en algun otro lugar para charlar con soltura. Ambos se alejaron en sentidos contrarios pero el corazon latiendoles con las mismas sensaciones calidas que no habian sentido en mucho tiempo. Loki estaba seguro que su suerte estaba cambiando.


	25. Chapter 25

La paz instalada era un poco perturbadora,Loki sentía la incomodidad en su espalda. Thor se volvió taciturno,siempre estaba despierto,sentado en los sofas de la sala,mirando a las sombras de la habitación atento. Descubrió que dormía en la sala,rara vez en su habitación,pero siempre lo hacia con las luces encendidas y se despertaba con cualquier ruido. Estaba alerta siempre,algo que preocupo a Loki pronto. Thor era quien cocinaba,siempre fue asi,pero ahora no podía,terminaba quemando todo o ,al contrario,todo quedaba crudo. Pronto Thor decidió que debía salir de la casa y termino trabajando para Tony en su empresa,como mecánico ,algo que aparentemente le gustaba pero no le ayudaba completamente a librarse de su hosco humor.

Loki estaba muy ocupado para prestar atención,si lo hubiera hecho quizás hubiera escuchado a Thor susurrar el nombre de su hermano muerto en sueños,o el de otra persona. Quizás hubiera asociado que la muerte de Balder era lo que perjudicaba a su mente y su paz,quizás esa era la razón de su disgusto en el pueblo. Pero Loki no presto atención a eso,no pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa ya,la mayoría de las veces estaba con Amora,salían como mínimo dos veces a la semana,como máximo siete,y el mínimo no era frecuente.

Thor estaba disgustado por eso tambien,pero no podía pensar mucho en eso. Primero porque no sabia con quien Loki salia,segundo porque su mente estaba atormentada con otros demonios. El trabajo fue el alivio que Loki le dijo,aunque también le permitió escuchar algunos rumores,rumores sin importancia por supuesto y otros mas importantes,sobre todo cuando Stephen pasaba por el establecimiento a hablar con Tony. Escucho cierta vez a Tony hablando de Loki,de Loki y una aparente conquista nueva pero no pudo saber mucho porque Stephen lo hizo callar.

Eran rumores,nada mas que rumores,supuso. Llegando a la casa, vio que Loki se despedía amistosamente de una muchacha rubia,un abrazo acogedor que él rara vez había recibido. Poco amistoso,algo mas,se percató después,o quizás fueran los celos torciendo su mente,pero al llegar a la pequeña escalera de la casa y captar la atención de ambos,sus celos se acrecentaron. Loki soltó a la muchacha con rapidez,como si estuviera haciendo algo malo,y ella se dio la vuelta para ver al recién llegado. Los dientes de Thor chirriaron de rabia al verla,al reconocerla. Ella bajo lentamente pero con sus ojos fijos en él,él tampoco le apartaba los ojos,ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada,ni siquiera cuando ella llego a su lado,no,la intensidad de sentimientos aumento en ese punto.

-Odinson-siseo ella en modo de saludo,aunque sus ojos entrecerrados despuntaban desconfianza-.

-Beck-gruñó él mirándola con odio-.

Ella continuo su camino,no sin antes arrojarle un beso a Loki,algo que no paso desapercibido por Thor. Loki ya había desaparecido dentro de la casa cuando Thor tomo la iniciativa de entrar. Estaba cocinando algo,ahora picaba algo de verduras para hacer una salsa,ignorando deliberadamente al otro,aunque temblaba por alguna razón. El rubio se quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre una de las sillas,luego hizo lo mismo con su camiseta,dejando que el sol bajo de la tarde entrando por la ventana iluminara su fuerte pecho. Se acerco a Loki y lo tomo de la barbilla,pero cuando fue a unir sus labios en un beso posesivo para calmar sus celos,el pelinegro se escapo de su agarre,yendo nerviosamente a remover la preparación de una de las cacerolas que tenia cocinándose.

La furia de Thor solo aumento,sus celos,todo revolviendo sus entrañas. Loki le había rechazado un beso,había sido disimulado,pero lo había hecho. Se sentó en otra silla y clavo sus codos en la mesa central de la cocina estilo americana,observando la espalda del pelinegro fijamente,erizándole la piel.

-Hiciste una nueva amiga,¿Eh-pregunto Thor con el tono mas suave que logro arrancar de su voz-?

-Eh,si y no,Amora era una vieja amiga de hace años,ella se fue un año y medio antes que nosotros...

-Tony me conto que eran mas que amigos- _mentira,mentira,mentira,¿pero que importa?_ Thor sabia todo de Loki,o al menos la gran parte,eso era algo que no se le había escapado-,crei que los exs no solían ser amigos.

-Oh,bueno,ella y yo terminamos en muy buenos términos,y hubiéramos seguido hablando luego de que se fue si no fuera de que perdió los números de teléfono al cambiar el suyo,ya sabes,cosas que tienes que hacer cuando vas a la ciudad.

_...celos,celos,celos..._

-Si,que raro que hayan terminado bien,bueno,solo pregunto porque no me da muy buena espina,ten cuidado...

_...Ten cuidado con lo que haces,ten cuidado o alguien podría salir mas que lastimado,ten cuidado o la historia se repetirá otra vez..._

El escalofrío horroroso que contorsiono el cuerpo de Loki por unos breves instantes se escapo de la vista de Thor,quien abandonaba la sala sin mirar atrás y una sonrisa macabra tiraba de sus labios,recordando...


	26. Chapter 26

Otra reunión,esta vez planeada por Loki. No le dijo a donde,solo pidió que le dejara vendarle los ojos. Amora se dejo guiar,intrigada por la emoción de Loki al hablar. Sabia que él estaba conduciendo,escuchaba lo que hablaba,hablando de tonterías y prometiendo que le gustaría la sorpresa. Quizás debía tener un poco de miedo se dijo,pero estaba en calma para su propio razonamiento. El auto se detuvo luego de un rato,dando un chirrido que debía pronto reparar de esa vieja chatarra, y sintió que una puerta se abría,luego silencio,luego la puerta junto a ella se abrió y su mano fue tomada por otra mas fría.

Sin miedo se dejo guiar,sintiendo la humedad de alguna planta contra la piel desnuda de sus pies,exhibidos por sus zapatillas. Él le dio algunas ordenes para que se agachara o se moviera en alguna dirección,posiblemente esquivando algunos objetos. El viento transitaba lento y el olor a naturaleza invadía sus fosas hasta que llegaron al punto deseado por Loki,donde el viento corría con mayor libertad desordenándole el cabello. Pronto sintió a Loki detrás de ella y a sus manos tirando del material que le cubría los ojos hasta deshacerse de él.

Amora parpadeo,acostumbrándose a la vista para finalmente poder ver bien. Estaban en una de las partes mas altas de las colinas que quedaban un poco distanciadas del pueblo,podía ver el pueblo a lo lejos. Había una mesa de piedra allí,instalada hace años por las viejas familias que solían salir a disfrutar hace tantos años,ya no era tan frecuente. Habían cenado ambos,habían acordado eso, pero Amora pudo ver que Loki había preparado algo igualmente,presumiblemente un postre. Él se sentó mientras ella observaba el cielo estrellado,el manto azul oscuro que no había podido ver tantos años en la ciudad,las pequeñas salpicaduras blanca y las manchas púrpuras,rosadas. Era algo fascinante y ella lo agradeció,se lo agradeció.

-No se como se llama esto -dijo Loki mientras comían-,solamente decía postre frio de limón cuando busque la receta.

-Es que asi se llama,Loki. Es bellísima la vista-agrego mirando el cielo nuevamente-. ¿Podremos caminar un poco luego? Quiero contarte algunas cosas-Loki asintio con simplicidad-... Quiero decirte algo ahora,no me gusta Odinson,me da muy mala espina.

-Él dice lo mismo de ti-dijo Loki engullendo otra porción del postre-.

-Me imagino pero...he escuchado cosas bastante extrañas-dijo y prefirió callar al no tener prueba alguna-...

Cuando acabaron,Loki guardo todo en el auto y volvió a ella,quien lo esperaba en el mismo lugar. Mientras caminaban ,bajando la colina,ella le tomo uno de los dedos con cautela,él decidió tomarle la mano. En la falda de la colina estaba el bosque,espeso pero iluminado por la luna,Loki creía que esto podía una mala idea. Quizás Amora lo sintió y por eso apretó su mano amistosamente,tirando de él mas cerca.

-¿Recuerdas que en nuestra cita de la heladería te dije que te contaría un poco de mi vida en los últimos años -pregunto saltando una raíz sobresalida y Loki asintio-? Bueno,seria bueno que empezara ahora.

-Si no estas preparada no es necesario que lo hagas,podemos hablarlo mas adelante-Amora negó con la cabeza y continuo caminando con él-.

-También hay algo que deseo mostrarte por aquí. Quizás ya lo habías visitado antes,pero no últimamente.

Llegaron pronto a un claro apartado,un lago se veía a un costado y al otro una cabaña de madera pura y solida que lucia algo deteriorada por el tiempo. Amora camino al lago y se sentó en el borde,sobre el pasto,para luego quitarse los zapatos y dejar que sus pies se mojaran con el agua. Loki se acerco también y se sentó junto ella pero sin meter los pies en el agua,solamente tomo una hebra de pasto y jugueteo con ella. La luna colgaba del cielo y se reflejaba en el agua,coqueta y presumida.

-Venia aquí con Lorelei cuando eramos pequeñas,esa casa ya estaba allí. Hace poco vine por nostalgia y nade un poco,luego fui a la casa. Antes estaba vacía pero ahora no,ahora tiene algunos muebles pero tapados por sabanas. Me recordó a la vieja casa que alquile en la ciudad hace tres años,estaba saliendo con un hombre,Surtur, cuando me mude allí,era un viejo complejo y se suponía que vivía gente adulta. No nos mudamos juntos,llevábamos apenas cuatro meses,no era correcto. Ademas de eso discutíamos mucho,él era muy celoso y posesivo conmigo y eso no cambio cuando se enteró de que en la casa de al lado vivía un chico joven, estudiante de física.

-¿Y que sucedió -pregunto Loki casi enseguida -?

-La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes,¿No-ella se rio y continuo hablando-? La cuestión es que este chico se llamaba Victor,Victor Von Doom, él y yo nos hicimos cercanos,luego de que yo termine con Surtur comenzamos a salir,algo complicado porque ambos estudiábamos y en universidades diferentes y los horarios no eran sencillos, esas cosas,pero Victor era fantástico. Bueno,Surtur se entero y comenzó a amenazarnos a ambos,primero a mi,luego a él. Me seguía,me vigilaba,tuve que cambiar la cerradura de la casa porque una noche al llegar encontré todo destrozado. No todos los policías son tu tío,tuve problemas para hacer la denuncia ya que me trataban de exagerada y cuando fui luego de un tiempo a averiguar el estado de la investigación descubrí que no había ninguna,no habían ingresado mi denuncia contra Surtur.

>>Victor decidió que eso no podía ser,que el imbecil no podía estar atormentándome como si fuera dueño de mi vida y fue a buscarlo para enfrentarlo. Que mala idea -Amora jugaba con el dobladillo de su vestido y Loki vio que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos,los cuales estaban fijos en sus manos-. Me llamaron una hora después de que llegue a casa,me dijeron que Surtur había sido arrestado,ya que había sido una riña callejera y un vecino había llamado a la policía antes de que sucediera la tragedia. Pero ni siquiera preso se detuvo,siguió amenazándome con un numero nuevo,alguien le había llevado un celular a la cárcel y él hablaba por medio de él. También comenzó a escribirme por Facebook,subió fotos mías y dijo que yo era una zorra,entre otras cosas-ella suspiro con tristeza -. Cerré mi cuenta y decidí que tenía que irme de la ciudad,aunque realmente no quería porque me faltaban dos años para obtener el título de abogada,pero bueno,era algo que tenia que hacer.

Loki la observo un momento y se acerco lentamente para abrazarla con firmeza. Ella apoyo su frente contra su afilado pómulo y sollozo en voz baja.

-Por eso entiendo un poco de lo que sientes,no lo comparo,no paso tanto tiempo como contigo,pero si me enamore de Victor...es incomparable.

-Si,pero eso no significa que no te duela,Amora.

Loki presiono un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con agradecimiento. No supo que le sucedió,ni yo lo se,pero tomo el menton de la rubia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios,un dulce y reconfortante beso que le calentó el corazón. Ella le respondió igual,él podía sentir la piel húmeda por las lágrimas debajo de la punta de su nariz y cuando terminaron el beso limpio de sus mejillas aquel rastro de dolor y deposito otros dos besos suaves en ellas.

Loki se levanto primero del suelo y luego le dio la mano a Amora para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Desde que llegaron al claro,él no pudo evitar sentir que debía ir hacia a la casa,una espina de incomodidad en su espalda le instaba a hacerlo. No pudo quitarse esa sensación ni cuando la rubia le hablaba ni cuando la había besado. Noto que su acompañante tambien miraba la cabaña ahora con una expresión confusa.

-¿No sientes que la cabaña te llama-pregunto de repente,haciendo que la mirara atónito-? Siento que tenemos que ir,vamos.

Loki iba a decir que era una estupida y mala idea,pero Amora ya se había adelantado y ademas él _quería_ ir, _tenia_ que ir. Cruzar el campo no fue problema,la vegetación no estaba muy alta,lo cual era bastante extraño pero no tenia tiempo para cuestionarse nada. Su mirada estaba fija en la edificación de madera,su corazón latía salvajemente. Las luciérnagas que adornaba el pasto,que tan solo llegaba a sus rodillas,volaban despavoridas ante la rapidez de ambos jóvenes al atravesar el campo.

La puerta no hizo ningún sonido cuando la abrieron,algo extraño suponiendo que estaba abandonada. Amora tenia razón,aquella casa tenia algunos muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas. Había una cama cerca del baño,un armario,una cómoda con un espejo y una pileta con una mesada,parte de una cocina a medio construir. Un escalofrío recorrió a Loki mientras caminaba allí,descubriendo los muebles antes de llegar a la cama. Su mano temblaba cuando se acerco a la tela de la cama king size,pero no sabia porque. Cuando arrojo la tela a un lado vio que solo había un colchón,sin nada que lo cubriera,algo tan simple. Pero la roja mancha perturbo a Loki,esa roja mancha que se extendía sobre el forro del colchón y parecía imposible de remover.

En un pestañeo vio mas que eso. En su siguiente cerrar y abrir de ojo vio una mano,una mano femenina enganchada a la pata de la cama,una mano que se retorcía y tiraba contra la esposa que la mantenía presa. Loki se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchaba no era su pánico,era un pánico de una voz que conocía,una voz que decía " _No,no,¡No,por favor!_ " y luego una risa ruidosa y sádica. Una risa con una voz que creyó conocer. En otro pestañeo,todo se desvaneció, la mano,las voces,la risa,la esposa,la mancha,todo. Amora estaba temblando detrás de él pero él no podía verla,ella no tenia frio,el lugar la estaba asustando,como no lo había hecho unos dias antes. Loki no se dio la vuelta,solo enderezo la espalda y hablo con claridad.

-¿Puedes sentir su embrujadora presencia? ¿No escuchas que este lugar grita Jane desde sus paredes?

Amora no escuchaba eso,pero en su mente era el nombre que se repetía desde que habían puesto un pie en el umbral.


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Puedo mudarme contigo?

El lápiz con el que Heimdall estaba escribiendo se detuvo y el moreno levanto la cabeza hacia su sobrino con sorpresa. Había llegado a la comisaria hacia poco mas de diez minutos y fue directamente a su oficina,todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba. Heimdall le había dicho que cuando necesitara algo no dudara y entrara sin pedir permiso,aun asi a veces tenia que responder las preguntas de algunos uniformados. Había pasado algunos minutos parado contra la puerta antes de animarse a preguntar. El policía frunció el ceño con confusión y lo miro fijamente,su mandíbula endureciéndose por alguna razón.

-¿Thor te hizo algo-pregunto con dureza,desconfiando del rubio por naturaleza-?

Loki negó con la cabeza con rapidez,la expresión de Heimdall se suavizo apenas dejando que la confusión trastornara su ceño.

-No,no me ha hecho nada pero no creo que sea bueno permanecer cerca de él,se esta volviendo extraño...

-¿Extraño-el moreno encarnó una ceja-? Quizás no te has dado cuenta,pero siempre ha sido extraño. ¿Que es mas extraño que un chico que espera hasta que otro este destrozado para acercársele?

_¿Que?_

-¿Que?

-Escuche rumores Loki,muchos de ellos,Charles Xavier escucho a Thor diciéndole a Jane que tu le gustabas,entre otras cosas que he escuchado...

Loki no quiso pensar en eso y decidió volver a la conversación inicial,antes de que la conversación terminara perturbándolo.

-Escucha,tío,creo que él esta siendo afectado por la casa,ya sabes que Balder murió allí,pero se niega a irse sin mi-Heimdall lo miro con seriedad,pero prácticamente leía en sus ojos _"Solo me estas dando la razón"_ -...solo dime si puedo o no,Padre no quiere a otro a dentro de la casa,aun no logra deshacerse de Tony como desea.

Heimdall se paso la mano por la barba mientras lo miraba con su eterna expresión imperturbable.

-Mira,no depende de mi,ya sabes,no soy quien manda en la casa-Loki se sorprendió con la naturalidad que lo decía,con frecuencia los hombres se apenaban de esas cosas-,pero no creo que Daynette tenga problemas,pero no quiero a otra persona en mi casa,solo tú te mudas,¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Loki asintió entendiendo perfectamente. No tenia intenciones de llevarse a Thor con él de todos modos.

\--

Loki había ya hablado con Daynette y ya podía mudarse en cuanto quisiera. Solo iba a salir esa noche y la mañana siguiente iba a informar a Thor de su partida,si,asi lo haría. Lo termino de decidir cuando se puso la camisa gris ligeramente desabrochada,para luego ponerse el ajustado pantalón negro que no le agradaba demasiado porque resaltaba su redondeado trasero, sabia que por alguna extraña razón eso captaba la atención de las chicas,esa era la razón por la cual no lo utilizaba. El perfume fue imprescindible,había pasado la tarde reconciliándose con sus uñas con un esmalte negro que su tía le presto. Cuando se miro al espejo,el viejo joven Loki regreso,se sentía hermoso,indomable y perfectamente capaz de todo lo que fuera imposible. Bajo las escalera con elegancia y determinación. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Thor apareció junto a la puerta.

-Voy a salir-siseo-.

-Eso veo,¿Puedo saber a donde-gruño Thor con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido -?

-No-afirmo Loki-,no puedes saber,no.

Thor se acerco peligrosamente,Loki no se movió un centímetro,ni cambio su expresión.

-Dímelo.

-¡No! No tienes ningún derecho a saberlo,no eres mi pareja Thor,eres mi amigo,se supone,asi que compórtate como tal.

Las fosas nasales del rubio se dilataban con rapidez,estaba furioso.

-Asi que vas a salir otra vez-decidió cambiar de táctica -,¿Pasas tanto tiempo con tu familia? ¿Acaso pasas tanto tiempo con Tony? No,no necesitarías arreglarte para él -un pequeño gruñido de contemplación abandono su garganta -...Has estado pasando bastante tiempo con Heimdall,se le nota muy... _afectuoso_ contigo,Loki-los ojos de Loki amenazaron con salírsele de sus cuencas-.

-¿Estas insinuando acaso que estoy seduciéndolo-Thor se movió de la puerta y sonrio con satisfacción cuando vio a Loki seguirlo con la mirada a la sala,y luego ir tras él -? O peor aún,¿Me crees capaz de acostarme con él?

-Yo jamas dije eso,¿Dije eso yo-pregunto el rubio con fingida confusión-? He escuchado rumores,Loki...dime,¿Lo haces?

El rostro de Thor se dio vuelta de un movimiento simple y tajante de la mano de Loki. Estaba realmente ofendido por la acusación,por supuesto que si. Loki vio la sonrisa de Thor brillando en la oscuridad apenas interrumpida por la luz de la luna.

-Imbecil-murmuró con rabia-,él es mi tío,jamas haría algo como eso. Y ya que quieres saber,voy a salir con Amora,voy a tomar con ella,voy a vivir esta noche con ella,¿Y quien sabe? Quizás suceda algo mas,quizás ella si entiende que amo a Jane,no como tú. Quizás la elija a ella para rehacer mi vida,quizás ella vale mas que tú.

-¿Esa perra-Thor rio y la sangre de Loki se helo-? Esa perra no vale nada.

-Quizás sea cierto,pero a esa perra la quiero,la quiero mas que como a una amiga,a diferencia de ti. Jamas entendiste que nunca voy a corresponderte,que no me atraen los hombres como a ti,que simplemente te use para borrar mi dolor y ni siquiera eso has podido hacer.

Thor gruñó como un animal embravecido desde la oscuridad,Loki no se dejo intimidar.

-¿Y sabes una cosa mas,Thor-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada-? Te lo iba a decir mañana pero te lo diré ahora,me voy de esta casa y me mudare con mis tíos,esos que no te quieren cerca.

El gruñido se detuvo y Loki sonrio sintiendo que la temperatura de la habitación descendía violentamente. Acomodo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y salio pavonándose. Era Loki Laufeyson,después de todo.


	28. Chapter 28

Fue inevitable lo que sucedió esa noche. No era que Loki lo estuviera esperando,no,pero a medida que el alcohol entraba en su sistema y adormecía su timidez,él vio otras cosas. La forma en que el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a moverse contra el suyo,sus ojos entrecerrados,el deseo que brotaba desde su interior,la forma en la que él se pego a ella. Habían ido a un bar a tomar y relajarse,ambos terminaron bailando medianamente ebrios y sin pudor en el medio del local. Él tomo un beso de ella,no era extraño ya,se habían besado hace poco menos de dos semanas por primera vez (de nuevo,por supuesto) y luego hubieron otros besos.

Cuando trastabillaron en la casa de ella,él no pudo evitar reírse,incluso cuando no sabia de que. Ella lo jalo de la camisa a un beso ardoroso nuevamente y él sonrio contra su boca antes de intentar tomar el control. Ella no le dejo por supuesto,intentaba atrapar su legua en la suya pero escapaba y luego intentaba lo mismo. Se separaron por aire y luego de un momento los dos rompieron a reír. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación,cruzando un pasillo corto y empujándolo contra la puerta. Mientras continuaban besándose,Loki movió su mano por la puerta hasta sentir el frio del picaporte contra sus dedos,entonces lo tomo y lo giro,haciéndolos caer adentro de la habitación. Ella se levanto de encima de él con una sonrisa y se movió hacia la cama,con una sonrisa seductora. Loki no vio demasiado de la sonrisa porque estaba muy ocupado viendo debajo de su vestido corto,maravillado con la hermosura de sus piernas,estar acostado en el suelo le favoreció esa vista.

Se puso en pie con rapidez y se acerco donde ella le esperaba de pie junto a la cama para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. Él sintió que ella terminaba de desprender los botones de su camisa,acariciando su piel descubierta entre botón y botón. Él rompió el beso para soltar los botones de sus puños y tirar la camisa a quien sabe donde. Sus manos grandes y marcadas de venas volaron a la espalda de la rubia para bajar la cremallera del vestido sin tirantes que llevaba ella. Ella beso su boca solo un momento,para luego trazar un camino de besos hacia su mandíbula,bajando con pequeñas mordidas a su cuello mientras él deslizaba el vestido por sus curvas hasta que golpeó el suelo con un ruido suave. Ella lo empujo para que se sentara, él bebió su figura semidesnuda con deseo,la deseaba ahora,sin ningún tipo de reparo. Ella se acercó así,sin vergüenza ni pudor,colocando una rodilla entre sus piernas.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer.

Loki murmuro temblorosamente aquello y cerró los ojos para no ver la desilusión en sus ojos o quizás la burla pura pero solo sintió una caricia en su cabello. Abrió sus ojos confundido y vio el rostro de Amora extendido en una expresión cálida.

—Realmente no me sorprende, siempre fuiste para una,no dejarías que otra tomara la oportunidad.—Amora hizo un intento de retirarse pero Loki la sostuvo en su lugar con sus manos aferradas a su cintura—

—No,no lo hagas,yo quiero esto.-dijo él con firmeza-

Amora quedó atónita un momento y luego el deseo hizo sus ojos brillar,aún así con cariño acaricio su cabello antes de bajar a besar sus labios con dulzura.

—Solo déjate llevar,Loki.

Lo beso nuevamente y tomo sus manos,guiandolas a su espalda,para que él la abrazara. Él la acaricio, subiendo y bajando por su espalda con dulces caricias, recordando como lo había sentido alguna vez de las manos de un otro. Decidió en ese momento no concentrarse en aquel,sino en sus movimientos y guiarse con ellos. Ella suspiro cuando él la bajo hasta que su cuello estuvo a su altura, para luego acercarse y respirar su aroma contra su piel. Curioso,mordió suavemente su cuello mientras la presionaba contra él,sus caderas juntas, haciéndola sentir cuanto deseaba este momento. Se tomó su tiempo en descubrir su cuello,en besarlo y morderlo,en probar los dulces sonidos que salieron de la boca de la dama. Lentamente bajo mordiendo su clavícula hacia sus senos desnudos. Beso suavemente el pecho izquierdo, inseguro de como proceder,hasta que finalmente decidió lamer aquel duro pico. Fue recompensado con un estremecimiento,con la respiración bloqueada por un gemido ahogado,aquello le insto a seguir su trabajo, lamiendo y succionando con suavidad,variando de lugar y luego cambiando de pecho para atender justamente al otro.

Lentamente la levantó sobre su regazo,ignorando la necesidad de su dolorosa excitación que exigía ser atendida para morder ligeramente la piel de su estómago,dejando besos y pequeñas marcas también,oyendola suspirar de placer. Las manos suaves lo distrajeron de su trabajo para tirar de su rostro a un nuevo beso, empujándolo sobre su espalda hasta que quedó tendido sobre la cama. Estaba desesperado por su calor pero la dejo hacer para no decepcionarla,para no parecer tan necesitado de amor.

Sintió sus labios arrastrándose por su mandíbula,mordiendo ligeramente su mandíbula mientras descendía a su cuello,próximo destinatario de sus amorosas marcas. Loki gimió en cada roce,en cada beso, deleitándose con la sensación de sus labios y dientes probando la tierna piel de su pecho y estómago,descendiendo peligrosamente hacia al sur del mapa de su cuerpo,el calor subiendo mientras ella bajaba olisqueando la fina línea de vello que se perdía en el interior de ese ajustado pantalón. Olia a hombre,eso fue lo que ella pensó. Él se quitó el pantalón con rapidez luego que ella se puso en pie y se lo pidio,ella mientras tanto quitaba la última prenda que escondía de él la gloria entera de su dulce cuerpo.

—Sabras disculparme,no creía que esto fuera a pasar hoy,pensé que demoraría un poco más.

Loki la miro como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo. Para él no afectaba en nada la naturalidad de su cuerpo,ni que su zona íntima estuviera cubierta de vellos,se veía hermosa,natural. Él la deseaba a ella como fuera,lo que ofreciera era un placer para si tomarlo. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él,apoyando su rostro contra su abdomen,cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba su aroma afrodisíaco, descendiendo lentamente al valle de sus caderas. Beso y mordió suavemente la piel de su vientre y luego sus muslos,adorando sus ruidos delirantes,sus pequeños suspiros de placer. Ella lo separó antes de que bajara completamente a su intimidad,había quedadose en su vello púbico,disfrutando su olor femenino,él pensó que había hecho algo mal pero ella se subió sobre sus piernas desnudas,sintiendo su virilidad dura contra su estómago.

—Mi deseo por ti en este punto es insoportable, tendremos tiempo para esto luego,ahora te necesito, _por favor_.—ella susurro,su voz demostrando que era real su necesidad—

Él no pudo resistirse,no quiso resistir a su beso desbocado y desordenado, mientras ella lo tomaba en su mano. Lo guió a su entrada y luego descendió,dejándolo entrar profundamente. Ambos gimieron profundamente al sentir sus sexos completamente unidos. Amora comenzó a moverse lentamente aferrada a sus hombros,guiandolo a la bruma del placer que nunca había sentido,sus labios mordiendo su oreja y su canal apretándolo de aquella manera fue casi imposible de resistir y los gemidos salieron libres de aquella voz masculina. Pronto necesito más,ambos necesitaron más y los movimientos de Amora no fueron suficientes para sofocar aquella hambre. Ella lo arrojó completamente a la cama y luego se movió a un costado,arrastrándolo con ella y cambiando de posiciones. Él volvió a entrar en ella, disfrutando de aquella manera ahora el acto. Puso sus brazos junto a su cabeza y la observó mientras volvía a moverse.

—Te ves hermosa.—murmuro antes de gemir con fuerza—

Ella lo escucho y se deleitó con su halago, enredando sus piernas en su cintura e instandolo a ir más aprisa. Él obedeció porque no quería dejar de escuchar sus gemidos,la dulzura de la voz de ambos uniéndose en un mismo deseo y pasión,de la delirante locura de aquella unión,que ya no era solo carnal,algo más había allí,algo acerca de sus latidos y sus labios,algo acerca sobre la cura del dolor y un sentimiento que comenzaba a brotar,lento. Él no dejo de mirarla,ella tampoco a él, aún con las sacudidas violentas y el placer explotando en su interior se miraban profundamente, aunque fuera con un solo ojo entrecerrado. Él sintió un calor extraño expandirse en su cuerpo,enterró su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo como le arañaba con fuerza la espalda y llego a su clímax,como nunca lo había sentido antes. Él jadeo aferrado a ella y la sintio gemir en frustración.

—Loki,tócame por favor, ayudame a venir.

Ella guió su mano a su intimidad, enseñándole donde tocar y como,algo que él aprendió rápido y muy pronto ella se deshizo por el toque es rápido de su mano. Luego ambos miraron el techo, simplemente acostados allí,se miraron y rieron sin razón. Se acomodaron debajo de las sábanas y se durmieron abrazados, él en la espalda de ella. Y cuando la luz de la mañana fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlos, volvieron a tener otra oportunidad que aprovecharon sin dudar. Loki se baño luego de desayunar con ella y salió a buscar rumbo a la casa de Thor para buscar sus cosas.


	29. Chapter 29

**Día 1:**

Thor lo esperaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta, cuando sintió sus pasos lo miro con dolor. Apenas lo tuvo cerca de levanto a abrazarlo con fuerza,un agarre del cual el pelinegro no se pudo escapar,pidiendo perdón entre lágrimas por las cosas que había dicho el día anterior, alegando un estado de embriaguez que Loki no percibió. Loki finalmente se libro de su trampa de brazos y , aunque no le creyo,le aseguro que no era por aquella razón que se iba,ya lo había decidido antes. Le dijo que no podía seguir allí,el tiempo que había pasado allí era malo para él y le insto nuevamente a dejar el pueblo, él sabía que la ciudad era su hábitat natural. Nuevamente Thor se negó y no tuvo más opción que dejarlo entrar para tomar sus cosas.

Se llevo todo,la caja debajo de la cama,la ropa del armario,las sábanas de la cama,la cortina que había comprado hacia dos semanas,procuro llevarse todo, aunque no reviso correctamente porque quería irse cuanto antes. Fue al momento de salir de la habitación cayo en cuenta de que esa era la antigua habitación de Balder,¿Como no se había dado cuenta de eso? Cuando bajo las escaleras Thor lo esperaba,lo intento convencer nuevamente pero no lo logro,quiso un beso y él se lo negó,fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al pueblo hacia poco menos de dos meses y no había sucumbido al afecto de Thor en ese tiempo. Escapó de sus garras rápidamente.

**Día 2:**

Loki durmió plácidamente y fue recibido en la mañana con una amplia sonrisa y un buen desayuno por parte de su tía. Heimdall aún estaba allí terminando su café cuando su esposa se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo,Loki se dio cuenta de que el policía estuvo a punto de escupir el café,sus dorados ojos abiertos completamente mirando a su mujer mientras Daynette se alejaba riendo. También vio que David se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza,conteniendo su risa de la expresión que su padre aún tenía.

Salió con su primo y lo acompaño al colegio,para luego ir a su trabajo. Era una mañana tranquila pero a la tarde se llenaría de adolescentes buscando los textos de sus clases. Por la mañana solo tenía las visitas de Amora,quien esa mañana lo beso con suavidad y Loki no sintió esa necesidad de besarla más toscamente para olvidar,lo que recordaba no le dolía ya tanto,solo a veces y no quería olvidarlo tampoco. Aquella noche la paso con ella, solamente junto a ella,sin ninguna otra necesidad que su dulce compañía.

**Día 4:**

El pelinegro no necesito mucho tiempo. David lo previno la tarde anterior cuando fue a buscar un libro de historia. Aunque eso no pudo evitar el sonrojo violento que lo abordo cuando en el desayuno del día siguiente Daynette hizo un comentario con doble intención a Heimdall. Llevaban cerca de veinte años de casados, Loki no sabía cuantos, tampoco sabía que su tía solía hacer esos tipos de comentarios todo el tiempo. Descubrió entonces una nueva faceta de Heimdall:la vergüenza. Nunca había imaginado ver aquella expresión avergonzada en el rostro de un hombre tan serio,puesto que no era nada inocente para no entender lo que su esposa decía ni era lo suficientemente desvergonzado para responder a sus comentarios.

Siempre chillaba cuando ella le decía algo, aunque luego de la vergüenza se notaba que no le molestaba tanto como aparentaba,le gustaba que su esposa fuera así y eso era lo que más hacia reír a la mujer. Siempre le decía que se callara,que traumaria a Loki,pero ella nunca le hacía caso en nada, entonces no era la excepcion en aquel caso,solo guiñaba un ojo a su sobrino antes de hacer cualquier comentario de aquel tipo, Loki comenzó a preguntarse si no le dolía el ojo de tanto guiñar. También se preguntó como aquellos dos habían terminado juntos,imaginando que sería una larga historia,una historia que imagino incluiría a ella,una mujer bastante directa, encarando a su bastante recatado y tímido tío.

**Día 5:**

Thor intentaba hacer lo que todos decían correcto. Sabía esas frases clichés que decían que debías dejar que lo que amarás fuera feliz incluso con otra persona,por eso intentaba dejarlo en paz,no hacía más que ir a su trabajo y luego volver a encerrarse en su guarida. ¿Y si no era para él? ¿Y si él era para ella? Se convenció de que él era para él,de que estarían juntos,solo debía darle tiempo, él se daría cuenta de que ella no era lo que él quería y volvería a sus brazos,¿Cierto? Él estaba seguro de que así seria,si,lo estaba pero no podía dormir cómodamente porque sus fantasmas le atormentaban,pedían justicia,pedían su cabeza,su corazón para el diablo, para que él lo comiera con rabia, para que se retorciera en el dolor y el sufrimiento que merecía,bueno,solo uno hacia eso, enfurecido y embravecido por lo que él había hecho,ella solo preguntaba el porque y se alejaba de él, sentándose cerca y observándolo con su mirada pura e inocente que él se encargó de corromper en dolor y sufrimiento.

No,Loki volvería a él, Loki volvería a él,¿Loki volvería a él?

**Día 7:**

Thor enloquecía de los celos,lo quería para él, él era su destino,no tenía sentido que hubiera logrado llegar hasta allí si no fuera para él. Los estaba siguiendo desde hacía un par de días y no podía verlos así,hablando en la librería, besándose en la calle, charlando con alegría en cualquier lugar y momento. No, él no podía verlos así,Loki debía entender que ese era su destino, ningún otro que él podría hacerlo feliz.

Tomo la pequeña caja que había sacado de la caja debajo de la cama de Loki y la abrio,sacando el brazalete y haciéndolo girar en su dedo,recordando con placer sus ojos de cervatillo asustado,mucho placer que lo hizo endurecer. Luego de atender aquel asunto y devolver la pieza a su caja tomó su celular con un propósito,buscando lo que había tomado del celular de Loki días antes de que se fuera.

—Beck,habla Odinson,Loki olvidó algo aquí en la casa,¿Podrías venir a buscarlo?


	30. Chapter 30

Thor estaba tranquilo,se había reportado enfermo por teléfono al taller mecánico y le habían concedido el día libre por aquella razón. No estaba realmente enfermo ni estaba cerca de estarlo pero quería esperar a que Amora llegará con paciencia. Sería complicado hablar con ella y quería estar completamente dispuesto para jugar sus piezas,sería tranquila y sin agresividad. Esto era un juego de estrategia,uno que no estaba dispuesto a perder cuando la recompensa era tan dulce. Solo tenía que ser sabio,presionar los botones correctos y cuidar sus pasos,debía ser cuidadoso en extremo y evitar,si era posible,controlar el fuego de sus celos.

Él sabía,si, sabía que ella pasaba las mañanas junto a Loki en la librería,se había encargado de saberlo al seguirlos sigilosamente. Él le había dicho que Loki había olvidado algo en su casa y aquello no era una completa mentira,en el fondo del armario de Thor había una camiseta negra,sin ningún tipo de logotipo que una vez Loki olvidó al sucumbir en sus brazos. Él amaba a Loki,de eso estaba seguro,y haría cualquier cosa para tener su amor,jamás lo dejaría solo,lo necesitaba y Loki a él, aunque no se diera cuenta. Le había dado el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta, seguramente se estaba confundiendo por estar cerca de esa rubia golfa.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando sintió el auto ruidoso de Amora aparcar frente a su casa,la lluvia insistente golpeaba la vieja chapa de aquella chatarra. Era un modelo viejo pero supuso que la rubia ni tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar otro. _Pobrecita_. Espero,sin embrago, a que aquella tocara el timbre de la casa. Espero uno, diciéndose que lo mejor era mostrar paciencia,una alegría comenzaba a invadirlo y una impaciencia,le recordaba cuando era niño y su cumpleaños se acercaba,esperaba ansioso sus regalos. Espero el segundo antes de ponerse de pie,ansioso por abrir la puerta,controlando la sonrisa ante los planes que comenzaban a salir como querían. En el tercer timbre él ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la puerta,así que no demoró mucho en abrirla, conteniendo la felicidad de su sonrisa.

-Odinson,¿Donde esta lo de Loki?

Iba vestida pulcramente y maquillada de manera intimidante. Thor sabía perfectamente a donde iba,Bucky llevaba alrededor de un año traumado por un sueño,cuyo significado era la muerte de uno de los integrantes de su grupo de amigos, y estaba seguro de que él mismo era quien iba a morir. Asi que llevaba cerca de un año insistiendo en que tenía que hacer un testamento para dejar sus cosas,las cuales no eran muchas ni muy valiosas,pero ningún escribano le aceptaba aquella locura. Thor sabía bien que Amora necesitaba trabajo,nadie en el pueblo necesitaba de un escribano actualmente,así que le dio su número a Bucky. Aparentemente había aceptado aquella estúpidez de su amigo.

-Ven,la tengo aquí, sígueme.

Amora lo siguió al interior de la casa de mala gana,llegando con él a la sala de estar. Él tomó la camiseta y se la dio,sin embrago no la soltó cuando ella la agarró.

-No solo quería darte esto.-dijo con supuesto pesar,Amora desconfiaba-,escucha,se que no te agrado…

-Tu hermano abuso de mi hermana y fue tu culpa,yo lo sé,y todo lo que el enfermo de Malekith hizo después para ocultarlo…-estaba verdaderamente enfurecida, Thor lució aún más apenado-

-No fue mi intención,a Balder le gustaba ella,yo no creí que él fuera a hacer eso,fue por las drogas que consumió,yo sé que yo le gustaba Lorelei,pero a mí me gustaba Loki, aún me gusta.

La cara de Amora fue un poema de disgusto hasta la sorpresa absoluta. Thor río internamente y continuo.

-Por eso quiero hacer las paces contigo, ahora que eres su novia,quiero estar bien con ambos ya que solo quiero que sea feliz,me puso celoso ver que te interesabas en él,pero él te eligió,debo respetar eso. Espero que no tengas problema con esto que te dije,ya varias personas en el pueblo andan arrojando malos comentarios sobre mi al saber eso.

Amora entendió completamente lo que Thor quiso decir,había comprado el papel de víctima perfectamente y ya no sabía a quien creer ni qué hacer. Acepto una copa de vino blanco y una charla incómoda,eso la había dejado tensa, insegura. Thor siguio parafraseando a la rubia hasta que lentamente cayo en su juego,como una mosca que cae en el tejido de una araña. Asi la engatuso hasta que le dijo que debía irse a la ciudad,ella recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer allí así que se ofreció a llevarlo. Fue perfecto,soñado,Thor rebosaba de alegría mientras salía al auto. Ella preguntó por el espejo, él le dijo donde estaba el baño. La lluvia pegaba afuera y era intensa, apenas si podía ver mucho,por eso corrió al auto y se metió en él.

Mientras esperaba reviso todo,el estado del auto en sí y presto especial atención a los cinturones de seguridad. Cuando Amora finalmente llegó al auto,le pregunto porque usaba guantes de cuero, él se excuso por el frío. Debía ser su día de suerte porque ella le creyo todo lo que le dijo. La carretera estaba oscura y empantanada,casi eran las seis de la tarde,Thor iba contando chistes rápidos y algo malos, buscando el perfecto para acabar con todo. Su mano reposaba sobre el asiento del conductor, esperando el momento perfecto,lo tenía todo planeado y todo iba según lo planeado,más perfecto y sencillo aún. Miro al frente un momento y luego miro a Amora,quien conducía con algo de cautela.

-¿Que le dice Terminator a un técnico de informática?-pregunto y vio el ceño confundido de Amora acompañado de una sonrisa por el chiste anterior-

-¿Que? No se-rio,a Thor comenzaba a darle caspa tratar con ella-

-Instala vista, baby…

-Dios,es malísimo—Beck río y Thor se impaciento—, aún así no entendí del todo.

-Claro, Windows vista, es algo viejo y Terminator dice "Hasta la vista…Beck"

Amora no tuvo tiempo de analizar la frase cuando la mano de Thor le agarro con fuerza del cabello y antes de que ella reaccionara le dio la cabeza contra el volante. Mientras ella no estaba en el auto y se revisaba en el espejo del baño, él probo la resistencia de los viejos cinturones de seguridad y rompió el de ella, dejando solo un pedazo unido, para que no dificultará su trabajo. El primer golpe fue contra la parte redondeada superior,no fue tan duro pero igual la aturdio, entonces le dio un segundo golpe contra la parte de metal del volante y luego empujo su cabeza contra el vidrio,todo esto mientras maniobraba el redondel de mando con una mano. Luego del tercer golpe no se movió más,los trozos de vidrio se incrustaban en la cabeza de la mujer,haciéndola sangrar.

Thor no se preocupó,había hecho los cálculos correctamente y pronto debía llegar a la parte final de su plan;estrellar el auto. Reconoció el árbol que había elegido antes a la distancia y cuando se acercó lo suficiente giro el volante,abriendo la puerta con la otra mano para saltar fuera del auto a tiempo, cayendo en el pasto con dolor. El auto choco contra el tronco estruendosamente. Thor observó bien y no vio a nadie alrededor,la lluvia había alejado a los peatones y los autos procuraban no salir por miedo a resbalar en el asfalto. Entonces se acercó y tanteo a la mujer, tarareando de satisfacción cuando sintió su pulso vacío,ya estaba muerta, probablemente había acabado de matarla el hecho de que su cabeza había roto el vidrio frontal con el impacto.

Pero Thor no era tonto y pronto se alejó de alli, guiándose por el camino que había elegido ya temprano. Luego de un buen rato llego al lago y a la cabaña,detrás de la cual había estacionado su propio auto. Encendiendolo decidió pasar la noche en su apartamento en la ciudad, volvería…en la mañana.


	31. Chapter 31

El mediodía era soleado mientras Thor manejaba por la carretera, rumbo al pueblo. Su descanso en la ciudad tampoco había sido reparador, había soñado con aquella insulsa dulce y eso le había hecho despertar con horrible dolor de cabeza. No era que sueño fuera desagradable para él, después de todo era el caliente recuerdo de lo que hizo,pero le había comenzado un dolor infernal mientras dormía y lo obligó a despertarse a la mitad de la madrugada. La mirada vago hacia el lugar donde había dejado el auto chocado y comprobo que no estaba ya,la primera vez que se sentía satisfecho con la efectividad del jefe de policía. 

Disminuyo la velocidad considerablemente y comenzó a prepararse para lo que venía,eso era lo importante,estar preparado perfectamente. El pueblo estaba algo ruidoso,los niños pequeños comenzaban a salir de la escuela y algunos adolescentes se encontraban reunidos frente a la secundaria, esperando al timbre que autorizará su entrada. Una sonrisa recorrió los labios de Thor al recordar esa época,al recordar la primera vez que vio a Loki y enloquecio por él de inmediato. Había sido en uno de sus partidos de fútbol,dos años antes de poder acercarsele. Él no estaba en el equipo de fútbol,pero en ese momento quiso dejar el básquet por el fútbol. Él tenía quince, él lo supuso de inmediato ya que no lo había visto el año anterior en la selección para los equipos. Jugó contra un equipo de un pueblo vecino y anotó dos goles,siendo su primer partido. Era muy hábil, y Thor quedó maravillado con eso,con él,con todo. Luego del partido fue la primera vez que vio a Amora y a Jane,la primera era su novia y se arrojó a sus brazos felicitandolo,ella tenía un año más que él. La segunda acompañaba a la rubia y se quedó detrás felicitandolo, intentando no interrumpir demasiado a la pareja,pero Loki había soltado a su novia y había levantado a su amiga del suelo, feliz. Fue cuando comenzó a seguir sus movimientos, cuando quiso saber todo de él.

Continuo hacia la librería del señor Xavier,donde se suponía que Loki debía estar pero él estaba seguro que no estaba allí. Si ya habían encontrado el auto, seguramente también le había informado a Loki de eso. Oculto su rostro con su mano y río mientras estacionaba frente a la librería, para salir posteriormente con seriedad. El local era grande y luminoso, atractivo,y sobre todo repleto de estanterías con libros,eso detrás del mostrador largo que iba de pared a pared. Detrás de él,Charles Xavier lo miraba atentamente,sentado en su cómoda silla,con la expresión suspicaz que siempre llevaba. Thor lo miro e hizo un gesto confundido con su rostro antes de acercarse al mostrador.

—Joven Odinson,¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Señor Xavier…¿Donde esta Loki?—pregunto Thor mirando hacia varias partes del local—

—¿No lo sabes?—Thor sacudió la cabeza—La señorita Beck tuvo un accidente ayer, lamentablemente no sobrevivió.

El rubio dejo que sus facciones se movieran a su mejor expresión de horror,quería aplaudirse a si mismo.

—Que…horror,es tan volátil la vida,Loki debe estar destrozado…

—Si,lo está, Daynette,su tía,me llamo hace unas horas para decirme,le di el día libre,de hecho,un par de días libres,pobre muchacho…

Thor se dio cuenta de que Xavier desconfiaba de él y eso no podía ser otra razón que Heimdall y su esposa.

—Vere si puedo verlo,no le caigo bien a Heimdall,pero intentaré hablar con Loki,consolarlo un poco…muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Xavier,que pase un buen día,en lo que es posible.

Thor se alejó un poco antes de que Xavier respondiera,en el volumen perfecto para que el rubio lo escuchará con claridad:

—Heimdall no es el único al cual le caes mal,a mi también.

Él rubio pretendio no escuchar eso y salió de allí antes de que agregara el nombre del bibliotecario a su lista. Ya de nuevo en el auto,condujo hacia la casa del policía,que quedaba a pocas manzanas de allí. Salió con nervios,como si fuera una cita, y controlo su alegría interna,luciendo un rostro apenado por fuera. Cuando tocó la puerta fue Daynette quien le abrió, mirando hacia arriba con dureza.

—¿Que desea, Odinson?—su tono era amable y a la vez le resaltaba que no era bienvenido,Thor imagino que se aprendía de vivir tantos años junto a un policía—

—Señora Ymirdottir…

Daynette sacudió su dedo frente a la nariz de Thor,deteniendolo abruptamente en su bien ensayado discurso.

—No he tomado el apellido de mi esposo,el mío es Daniela.—Thor se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y prosiguió—

-Señora Daynette,—corrigio y continuo—me he enterado de la terrible noticia que ha acontecido en la madrugada,quería hablar con Loki si es posible.-puso su mejor cara de cachorro lo cual fue completamente inútil porque ella no se ablando ni un poco-

—No me gusta la idea,y en todo caso,él no está en la casa,no se donde fue,dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas,adiós.

Y antes de que Thor pudiera hablar,ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. Bufo,con el ceño fruncido y aún mirando hacia la puerta. Se alejó de la casa,sin otro remedio puesto que no obtendría nada de aquella mujer. Subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar por el pueblo,¿Donde demonios estaba? 

Lo encontro en la casa de Erik,por alguna razón estaba sentado en la pequeña escalera que conducía a la puerta, aparentemente Erik no estaba y él solo jugaba con el hilo suelto en su pantalón de jean. Su cabeza estaba gacha pero él notaba el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos,acumuladas. Se bajó del auto con prisa,el corazón conmocionado de ver su dolor y se arrodilló frente a él, llamándolo. Loki gimoteo y se lanzó a él, abrazándolo y llorando en su cuello. 

—Otra vez,Thor,otra vez,¿Estoy destinado a estar solo acaso?

—Quizas estás destinado a estar conmigo,Loki,he estado a tu lado por años,nada me ha pasado. No llores Loki,no llores,el dolor pasará,no te dejaré solo,nunca,jamás te dejare.—Loki volvió a sollozar—Ven,te llevaré a casa.

Solo que Thor jamás menciono a que casa y Loki estaba muy aturdido por el dolor como para pensar en negarse. Cuando entraron en la casa del rubio,el pelinegro sucumbió sin preámbulos a su cariño. Después de dos meses,Loki volvió a caer en los brazos de Thor.


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando Loki regreso a la casa ya era el día siguiente. Era domingo en la mañana y Heimdall tenía el día libre,la subjefa Danvers estaba a cargo una vez a la semana, llamándolo en caso de que surgiera alguna cosa extremadamente importante, lo cual casi nunca ocurría. Entró sin tocar,tenía la llave de la casa,espero un regaño,una queja,pero solo recibió un abrazo afectuoso de su tío. Había estado sentado en la cocina simplemente tomando café mientras leía el periódico de la ciudad,pero eso cambió cuando Loki se hizo notar.

—Pense que habías hecho una tontería,Loki.—dijo sin soltarlo,sonando aliviado en parte—Daynette me dijo donde seguramente estarías.

 _Hice otra tontería, tío,_ Loki lo pensó pero no lo expreso,solo palmeando suavemente la espalda del policía. Nunca se había sentido así, había estado con Thor otra vez, él notó su incomodidad,propuso algo nuevo. Loki siempre había sido el receptor de él, él siempre llegaba con sus besos arrebatadores y sus caricias dulces a reclamar su cuerpo,a calmar su dolor, momentáneamente al menos, la noche anterior le dio la oportunidad de invertir los roles,de reclamarlo a él. Loki no había aceptado y finalmente cedió a sus toques, pero no fue nada como antes. La dulzura y ternura de las caricias eran la misma pero algo era diferente,Loki era diferente.

Thor durmió plácidamente, apretándose contra la espalda de un Loki que no podía cerrar sus ojos. El sueño lo invadió luego de los pensamientos malditos de culpa y infidelidad, aunque no a Amora,como debería,sino a Jane,todo volvía a ella y cada respiración en su espalda le hablaba de traición, aunque no sabía de quién era la traición ya,si de él o de Thor. Como un salto en el tiempo, volvieron a él todas sus teorías,todas sus preguntas,con fuerza aterradora y demoledora. En la mañana despertó con un Thor de buen humor,que le llevaba el desayuno a la cama. Le dijo que no había dormido bien desde que llegaron al pueblo y el calor de su cuerpo le dio paz por primera vez en ese tiempo,Loki no podía decir lo mismo,así que solo trago el pedazo de tarta sin contestar.

Heimdall no dijo nada de Thor, Daynette tampoco. Se limitaron a consentir a Loki,el policía de manera más disimulada que la mujer. Eso hizo sentir a Loki mejor, pasar la tarde con su primo leyendo su material escolar,comiendo dulces y viendo películas lo distrajo definitivamente, mientras Heimdall y Daynette hablaban fuera de sus oídos, especulando de sus sospechas y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Heimdall desconfiaba demasiado de Thor y su esposa estaba de acuerdo de que algo extraño estaba pasando allí.

Thor apareció luego de unas horas,pero Loki no quiso salir,prefiriendo pasar junto a David el resto del día e incomodandose mucho al enterarse que lo estaba buscando. El rubio no se rindió y pronto el celular de Loki vibro en un mensaje, luego otro y otro,hasta que finalmente decidió apagar el teléfono. Entrada la noche,David lo dejo solo en el sofá para hablar en su celular con una chica, Loki se acurrucó sobre su costado y pronto quedó dormido en un sueño negro,simple, sin ruidos ni luces,solo oscuridad y oscuridad. Un miedo irracional comenzó a instalarse en el fondo de su mente cuando sintió que la presencia de Thor lo rodeaba,se cernía sobre él tenebrosamente. Luego la risa sádica y malévola, erizando cada vello de su piel, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

El viento gélido le rodeaba pero no había nada para ver,nada de contacto en su cuerpo, incluso sentía que estaba parado sobre la nada. La risa se volvió a escuchar,ahora en su oído,baja pero igual de ultrajante,un ronroneo. La voz de Thor sonó entonces, como si estuviera frente a él, apoyado en su cuello,su aliento maldito calentando su piel.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, _corazón_?—luego la risa a carcajada limpia,tan aterradora como antes, él reconoció que era aquella la risa que había escuchado en la cabaña—

—¿…Loki…? ¡Loki! ¿Puedes despertar, demonios?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente y miraron con dolor hacia adelante. David estaba arrodillado frente a él,una mirada preocupada le daba un aspecto mayor a su rostro. Loki se incorporo con lentitud,fregandose los ojos con pesadez.

—Me quede dormido.

—Si,estabas jadeando,¿Estas bien? Por poco y no puedo despertarte.

—Creo que tuve una pesadilla,pero se sentía muy extraña,era como si no fuera yo…y espero que lo que estoy pensando este equivocado.

Asi fue como el nombre de Thor fue el primer nombre real que apareció en su lista de rostros desconocidos.


	33. Chapter 33

Al día siguiente fue a la casa de Amora,ella vivía con su hermano Quentin, quien casi ninguna noche estaba en la casa,solo estaba allí en el día. Quentin estaba enfurecido más que triste y apenas abrió la puerta tomo de las ropas al pelinegro, confundiendolo y asustandolo con su violenta bienvenida. Su mejor amigo Logan estaba junto de él en un santiamén, intentando que se serenara y dejará en paz al otro hombre. Quentin tenía los ojos rojos,Loki dudo si estaba borracho o drogado, cualquiera de las dos podría ser,pero no pregunto,ni siquiera cuando lo soltó y Logan le dejo entrar.

—Todo esto es tu culpa,Laufeyson,tuya tuya. 

—Quentin,serenate,no es su culpa.—dijo Logan con su típica dureza al hablar—

—Si lo es,primero la niña Foster, luego el chico raro de los Odinson, luego vuelve después de años y se mete con mi hermana, también termina muerta,¿Que quieres que piense,Logan? Debe ser un milagro que Odinson este vivo aún—Beck caminaba por el diminuto espacio de la sala,Loki se sentía peor que antes—

—No vine a escuchar tus estúpidas teorías,Beck,—gruño Loki,haciendo que los dos hombres se detuvieran y lo mirarán fijamente—ya tengo las mías y me alcanzan, ahora que cerraste tu maldito hocico,quiero que me digas a donde iba Amora antes de irse a la ciudad, porque no me lo dijo.

—¿A donde fue? Fue a casa de Odinson a buscar algo supuestamente tuyo que olvidaste. No te lo dijo porque no quería que tú te acercaras a Odinson. 

—Yo no olvide nada en casa de Thor, escúchame, algo extraño está pasando aquí, Heimdall recibió un primer informe de la policía forense de la ciudad,Amora tenía tres golpes más además del que sufrió al estrellar contra el árbol. La forense cree que fue premeditado,cree que alguien quiso matarla.—Beck se quedó estupefacto y se dejó caer en el sofá detrás de él—

—¿Que quieres decir?—gruño Logan mirando a Loki—

—Creo que el asesino de Jane está suelto, creo que es el mismo asesino,pero no entiendo porque lo hizo. No hay pistas más allá de los daños del cuerpo,no hay huellas ni nada que lo pueda conectar. 

—¿Y porque está obsesionado contigo?—pregunto Beck enojandose nuevamente—

—¿Y porque no mató a Thor? ¿Porque mandar a matar a Balder?

Ninguno de los dos supo responder a la pregunta de Loki y este se despidió con más de una duda en su interior, escapando de la furia maltrecha de Quentin. La incertidumbre era algo que él jamás soporto en general y en particular esto le molestaba mucho,estaba seguro de que todo estaba conectado pero no encontraba una respuesta a su duda. Paso el resto del día buscando los viejos recortes de diarios que Heimdall guardaba sobre los casos, luego de obtener su permiso reviso los registros de las investigaciones cerradas. Las analizo parte por parte,una y otra vez,sin embrago horas después seguía sin el mínimo avance.

No hay donde escapar,está solo,si,pero su mente maldita y nefasta no lo deja huir,no lo deja dormir,no siente el hambre que debería después de no ingerir nada desde el día anterior,su mente corcome su tiempo con pensamientos abrumadores,su mente no lo dejara vivir hasta que descubra algo,lo más mínimo,el más efímero detalle que le diga la verdad y sabe que ni siquiera así se detendrá. Siente dolor otra vez y sabe porque. Duele un poco su pecho por Amora,su cuerpo se llena de pesar por Balder y su corazón se inunda de angustia por Jane,es el más fuerte sentimiento que siempre ha tenido. Pero ahora siente,ya no está adormecido,se ha levantado de la tumba del duelo y esta alerta,histérico en cierta medida.

Él sabe que sus ojos se ven horrorosamente rojos por el tiempo sin dormir y por las lágrimas,lo sabe porque sus ojos arden como el infierno. La imagen aterradora de ella golpea sus párpados cuando los cierra, entonces intenta no cerrarlos,concentra sus ojos en la foto enmarcada en la pared,su Jane,jamás dejará de ser dulce para él,lo suficiente como para sentir que se enamora nuevamente al solo recordarla,solo mirar esa sonrisa en el cuadro. Loki viviría mil vidas con la única intención de amarla a ella,de reparar todo el daño y dolor,la miseria, que sufrió en esta corta vida. Quiere dormir para soñar con ella y sentir que todo está bien otra vez pero teme que sus sueños sean otros,sean esos donde solo la encontraba…destrozada.

Su celular vibra sobre la mesa de luz y Loki se enfada, pensando que es Thor otra vez,otra vez no quiere escucharlo desconfia de él aunque no tiene pruebas. Pero antes de mover el botón para cortar la llamada ve que no es Thor quien interrumpe su desespero,es Gambito. Entonces atiende la llamada,hace dos semanas que no habla con él. Se ponen al tanto mutuamente, mientras Loki le cuenta sobre Amora y todo lo sucedido,Gambito le cuenta que cerraron el café porque Thanos y Hela fueron detenidos. También le cuenta que Rouge no quiere estar más en la ciudad e incluso están pensando en mudarse a su pueblo, luego le explica mejor,en realidad van a mudarse a su pueblo,ya han comprado una casa. Terminan la llamada con la promesa de encontrarse cuando lleguen y que Loki les ayudará con las cosas de la mudanza,sobre todo el bajar las cosas de los camiones. El pelinegro estuvo a punto de prevenirlo de Thor pero se mordió la lengua y simplemente se despidió de él. Tiene miedo porque no sabe de lo que es capaz Thor,no sabe lo que puede hacer en realidad y se da cuenta que, mientras Thor lo conoce a la perfección, él no sabe absolutamente nada de él en realidad, porque siempre es diferente y cambiante.

Loki se levanta de la cama porque el hambre finalmente ha reclamado el silencio con un gruñido y baja sintiendo el olor de la comida de su tío. Generalmente cocina su tía pero realmente odia cocinar y Heimdall intenta que lo haga lo menos posible solo por eso, porque en realidad su comida es deliciosa. David está preparando la mesa para comer,está poniendo los platos y las demás cosas,pero algo capta la atención del pelinegro y es que hay un plato de más. Antes de que pueda preguntar algo,David le hace señas con los ojos para que vaya a la cocina. Cuando entra, Heimdall y Daynette están terminando de preparar todo lo debido y se detienen luego de un momento de percatarse de la presencia de Loki. Es Heimdall quien habla,serio y un poco extraño.

—Invite a Thor a cenar.

Loki está a punto de cuestionar eso pero se detiene luego, confundido. Heimdall detesta a Thor,¿Por que lo invito entonces? La sonrisa de Daynette le dice que puede haber más de una razón para eso.


	34. Chapter 34

La cena estuvo servida un minuto después de que Loki le abriera la puerta a Thor. Paso un segundo de que abrió la puerta y el rubio ya abrazaba al muchacho más joven con fervor,suspirando felizmente al sentir su cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos trabajados. Otro segundo y Thor se alejó,como si lo hubiera quemado,pero cuando Loki volteo la cabeza siguiendo la vista de el rubio,vio que su tío Heimdall había aparecido,el disgusto estaba apenas disimulado en su rostro y la sonrisa que daba no ayudaba en nada a disimularla. El policía se acercó con lentitud y con amabilidad saludo a Thor,como si fueran buenos amigos. Hizo a Thor pasar a la sala donde la mesa estaba servida y finalmente Loki vio la expresión natural de Heimdall volver, también supo en ese momento que volvería a desaparecer en la máscara de amabilidad cuando los ojos del rubio se posaran en él.

Daynette fue más disimulada aunque igual de amable. Lo saludo afablemente y le pidió disculpas por el desorden que llevaba por cabello,Thor solo río suavemente diciendole que eso no le quitaba belleza. Loki podía jurar que la sonrisa de ella ante el comentario era completamente falsa,sobre todo porque desapareció en una expresión de molestia cuando él estuvo de espaldas a ella. Se sentaron y comieron en silencio por unos minutos,la tensión en el aire se podría cortar con los mismos cuchillos que cortaban aquellos trozos de roast beef tan deliciosos. Loki noto la mirada de Thor fija en él,como atontada,enamorada, y casi pierde el apetito. También captó las miradas que sus tíos y su primo compartían,hasta que vio una señal especifica entre Daynette y Heimdall. Ella se sentó más cómodamente en la silla luego de acabar su plato y puso un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de su esposo.

—Ah,cariño,tienes que consentirme más tú,lo haces todo delicioso.—le guiño un ojo y los ojos de Heimdall se abrieron escandalizados de cómo siempre lograba infiltrar sus palabras pervertidas— ¿No es verdad acaso? Loki,joven Odinson,¿No es cierto que la comida está deliciosa?

—Creo que mi tío entendió otra cosa,—repuso Loki,sonriendo apenas—pero si,la comida está realmente deliciosa.

—¿Y tú joven Odinson? ¿Que opinas?—pregunto nuevamente y Thor sonrió con un poco de timidez—

—Llameme Thor, señora Daynette,joven Odinson es demasiado formal para mi gusto. Y realmente pensé que usted había cocinado,iba a darle mis elogios a usted pero el cocinero fue otro,—dijo mirando a Heimdall y sonrió con aparente sinceridad—realmente deliciosa la cena, señor Ymirson.

—Si,lo hizo él,yo he querido aprender a cocinarlo pero realmente no soy muy hábil con esto,el viernes en la noche estuvo enseñándome pero no llegamos a mucho porque tuvo que salir de apuro.

Loki leyó la mentira y el anzuelo,ellos no habían cocinado el viernes en la noche, él lo sabía porque había estado deambulando con hambre y acabo pidiendo una pizza para todos,de la cual Heimdall solo pudo probar dos trozos antes de recibir la llamada del accidente de Amora. La claridad llegó a su mente, intentarían sonsacarle información a Thor de esa manera, con la mayor sutileza posible,por eso Daynette hablaba.

—Si,escuche eso,es…lamentable lo que ocurrió,manejar bajo la lluvia es algo muy peligroso con las carreteras viejas como estan,por eso me quede en la ciudad esa noche.—Thor se dio el lujo de lucir abatido y serio,la expresión de Daynette no cambio hasta que Loki interrumpió—

—¿En la ciudad? Quentin dijo que ella iba a pasar por tu casa para buscar algo mio…

Thor se detuvo en seco y lo miro con expresión indescifrable por un solo segundo,tan breve que Loki dudo de haberla visto.

—Oh,si,le dije que había algo tuyo en la casa pero me dijo que no tenía tiempo para ir a buscarlo, que debía ir a la ciudad,así que me fui antes de que lloviera,ya sabes,en la ciudad cuesta más tiempo largarse a llover,la señora Daynette también debe saber,es de la ciudad usted,¿No?

La sonrisa de Daynette fue amplia,la de Heimdall comenzó a inquietar a Thor.

—¿Como sabes que soy de la ciudad?

—Loki lo menciono alguna vez,si no recuerdo mal…

—Loki no sabe de mi pasado más allá de que golpee a su madre cuando quiso seducir a mi Heimdall…

—Laufey prohibio la simple mención de mi nombre y con más razón el de mi esposa.—completo Heimdall con una sonrisa—

_Oops_

Thor comprendio tarde que era una trampa y que había caído con sencillez,pero rápidamente lo repuso con una sonrisa dulce. Pero sus ojos,sus ojos,eran furia pura destilando hacia Heimdall,no pudo disimularlo con ninguna expresión.

—Entonces debe haber sido mi madre quien lo dijo,si,fue ella, cuando me hice amigo de su sobrino, realmente ha pasado tiempo desde que lo he escuchado, tanto como he estado siendo amigo de Loki.

—Me alegra que Loki tenga amigos como tú,—contesto a su vez Daynette con voz más dulce que la que el rubio había hablado—tan leales,tan dispuestos,tan buenos y sinceros,es tan importante para nosotros que nuestro sobrino tenga un amigo tan desinteresado y fiel como tú.

Loki escucho otras palabras,y estuvo seguro de que Thor también. " _Sé que eres una maldita perra mentirosa, voy a descubrir toda tu basura y lo vas a lamentar_ "

—Ademas Frigga es una mujer tan dulce,estoy segura que crío a un hijo ejemplar, lástima lo que sucedió con el pequeño Balder,era tan joven,tenía tanta vida por delante. Su corazón se rompió en aquel entonces,con un hijo tan bueno como tú seguramente no volverá a romperse…

" _Sé que estás detrás de esto,bestia desalmada, y voy a descubrir que te conecta a esto_ "

—Pero bueno,así es la vida,¿Alguien quiere postre?—se puso de pie y Thor también,la ira nadaba en sus ojos aunque mantenía esa sonrisa que se quebraba cada vez mas por la falsedad—

—No,no, realmente no,Frigga y Erik me esperan para darme una asombrosa noticia y les dije que iría cuando saliera de aquí—rio duramente ante la suavidad con la que intento hacerlo—,estoy muy nervioso por eso,quizás se casen.

—Es una pena que no puedas quedarte al postre,—Heimdall repentinamente se veía alegre y Daynette mantenía su vista fija en Thor,tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra perfectamente afinada—,pero bueno,fue un placer poder cenar contigo,Thor, realmente siento que nos hemos acercado mucho esta noche.

—Si, realmente,bueno,me despido, cuídense.

Heimdall acompaño a Thor a la puerta y Daynette permanecio rígida en su lugar hasta que Heimdall volvió a aparecer en la habitación. Entonces su expresión se tornó a la preocupación.

—Fue él,él fue quien te dijo Wilson,¿No?

—Si, él fue quien lo mando a investigarnos, seguramente también le pago para que matará a Balder.

—Maldita sea,ten cuidado Heimdall,ese no fue un buen deseo,fue una advertencia.

Heimdall se acercó con rapidez a abrazarla e intentar serenarla, aunque entendía perfectamente su preocupación y era la de él también.

—¿Él mató a mi Jane?

Heimdall y Daynette lo miraron con preocupación y tiraron de él al abrazo. Heimdall le dijo la verdad,su verdad,que no sabía pero era muy posible que fuera él si. Permanecieron unos momentos así los tres hasta que un carraspeo llegó de la mesa.

—¿Y yo soy del asilo?

La pareja río y insto a su hijo a unirse al abrazo. Loki intentaba procesar la información.


	35. Chapter 35

La semana siguiente paso sin un nuevo avistamiento de Thor,lo cual provocó sentimientos encontrados en Loki. Una parte de él enfurecía con las teorías,las conjeturas que sacaba en su mente cada momento que pasaba,claro que lo había pensado luego de sus sueños,pero ahora solo estaba aún paso de confirmarlo y las ganas de estrangular su cuello bronceado hasta dejarlo sin vida lo hacían enloquecer. Otra parte de él temia,le temia a Thor y a lo que fuera capaz de hacerle a su familia,a la familia de Heimdall,a su tío o a cualquiera, sabiendo,no, imaginando lo que aquel hombre era capaz de hacer. El resto de él temia inconscientemente a todo,como un pánico certero de caos y destrucción para todos,quizás eso lo hizo alejarse un poco de todos. Justo antes de que fuera a recibir a Gambito, Heimdall le hizo una pregunta que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba dando la impresión equivocada.

—Loki…¿Tú sientes algo por Thor?

El sonido de un vaso estrellándose contra la pared sobresalto al policía,quien no vio el movimiento lo suficientemente rápido,algunas astillas de el vidrio acabaron cerca de los pies del moreno a pesar de que el vaso había sido arrojado a una distancia no muy cercana. La mirada de Loki paso de la inercia por saturación a la furia desmedida y reprimida.

—Eso es todo lo que siento por Thor,eso es todo lo que quiero hacer con él,matarlo con mis propias manos,¡Matarlo! ¡Con mis propias manos!

Salio de allí dando un portazo,dejando a su tío aturdido por el grito furioso de su voz. El calor comenzaba a subir la temperatura, recordándole que ya hacían siete años desde que desapareció de su vida para volver a aparecer…No,no quería llorar cada vez que pensaba en ella,ella era hermosa,no le hubiera gustado verlo llorando,sufriendo, aunque ella lo abrazaría con fuerza entonces. Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió con premura,era un mal hábito que había comenzado a adquirir desde la cena con ese maldito rubio. Casi termina la mitad del cigarrillo por el coraje que le dio pensar en aquello. Se sereno lo suficiente con el humo del tabaco y con paso firme se acercó a las últimas construcciones de la familia nueva.

Se rumoreaba que era una familia rica, descendientes de una dinastía de reyes y nobles privilegiados de una lejana tierra de la que pocos habían oído hablar y menos habían tenido el placer de pisarlo siquiera. Fuera de eso,y de lo que cualquiera pensará,eran excelentes personas,hablaban con calma y sabiduría, excepto Killmonger,que era la oveja negra de la familia. Ahí estaba él,parado con los brazos cruzados y actitud desafiante, mirando con mala cara. Él lo condujo a la casa de su amigo Gambito, quien había llegado hacia pocos minutos a la casa junto a su novia. El abrazo de ambos fue algo que le ayudo a sentirse mejor y prometió decirles todo cuando acabarán de bajar las cosas del camión de mudanza. Fue una tarde amena que le ayudo a olvidarse un poco de todo lo que había estando pasando.

-×-

Heimdall no era tonto,sabía perfectamente que alguien lo seguía cuando salía del trabajo,y creía saber quién además. En determinada parte del camino a casa eran dos personas que lo seguían pero la segunda era una cuestión de seguridad propia,un apoyo que sentía que necesitaba y comenzó a seguirlo desde el tercer día que el otro había comenzado. El camino era algo largo puesto que debía cruzar el pueblo y además salía en la noche en aquellos días,cuestiones burocráticas que quemaban su tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera, alguien estaba preparandole algo, él era policía, también le preparo algo para cuando avanzará en sus intenciones.

La noche era fresca, bastante para ser el comienzo del verano,el viento gélido se le escurría entre las ropas que no estaban diseñadas para aquello. Sus pasos resonaban por los pesados zapatos pero detrás había comenzado otro par de pasos más silenciosos. Ya había recorrido la mayoría del camino,estaba a poco más de cuatro manzanas cuando sintió los pasos más cerca. Llegó a la tercer manzana y vio la figura a lo lejos que lo seguía por su bien,eso le hizo serenarse un poco pero los pasos fueron más cerca esta vez,casi detrás de él. Se detuvo abruptamente y el otro también,pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para hacerle frente,a punto de sacar su arma de reglamento,sintió el golpe demoledor contra su espalda.

Cayó al suelo jadeando y un nuevo golpe aterrizó sobre su cabeza,no sabía con que demonios lo estaban golpeando pero no era una mano,se sentía como madera. Su atacante se movió y lo empujo con el pie, para que quedará casi boca arriba y le propinó una patada en el estómago. Tanteo su propio cuerpo buscando el arma pero no la encontro,fue cuando recibió una patada en el rostro y sintió que su atacante se arrodillaba sobre él. Abrió los ojos con dolor mientras su nariz sangraba por el golpe. No pudo ver su rostro,estaba cubierto por la capucha del abrigo y la oscuridad de la calle no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Buscabas esto acaso?—pregunto él, apuntándole con el arma entre los ojos, Heimdall vio el arma y luego vio sus manos,estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero—Lo encontré cuando te golpee por primera vez,lo dejaste caer,ibas a dispararme,¿Eh? No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto.

Pero cuando movió la mano del gatillo para comenzar el disparo un ruido hosco lo interrumpió y cayó a un costado del policía gruñendo de dolor. Miro hacia arriba nuevamente y vio a su esposa con una silla medio rota en sus manos,la había roto en la espalda del atacante para alejarlo. 

—¿Al esposo de quién vas a matar, imbécil? 

Él se levantó y le apuntó a ella con el arma que aún tenía en la mano,la mujer no soltó la silla ni cambio su expresión, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo. Él río y fue cuando Heimdall se levantó y atrapó su brazo, desviandolo justo antes de que apretara el gatillo. El disparo terminó en la pared de una casa cercana y pronto reaccionó el encapuchado, dándole un golpe en el estómago al policía con su mano libre. La mujer se acercó y volvió a golpearlo con los restos de la silla que tenía, haciéndolo caer hacia un lado provocando también que la capucha se cayera. Pero no pudieron ver su rostro porque lo tapo casi por completo con su enorme mano,dejando libre solo un ojo azul y una ceja poblada,mirando con odio a la pareja. El cabello rubio le caía en mechones sueltos,ya que estaba amarrado y aparentemente algunos se habían soltado en la lucha. Levantó su mano que aún tenia el arma,alejándose unos cuantos pasos antes de hablar, para quedar fuera del alcance de ambos.

—¿A cual mataré primero? ¿Al idiota que intenta arruinar mis planes siempre o a la perra de su esposa?—pregunto retoricamente apuntando a uno y después al otro—Ah,ya se.

Río mientras dejaba el arma en dirección de Heimdall pero cuando apretó el gatillo nada paso. Ofuscado, su ojo miro a Heimdall y comprendió,había dejado una sola bala,una sola bala para él. Colérico gruñó para luego salir corriendo,guardando el arma entre sus ropas. Heimdall tuvo la intención de ir detrás de él pero cuando dio un paso cayó al suelo adolorido. No tuvo otra opción que dejarlo ir y su esposa se arrodilló junto a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Estoy viejo para estas cosas.—murmuro antes de escupir un poco de sangre—

—Pero estás muy bien para otras, cariño.

Heimdall ni siquiera necesitaba mirar la cara de Daynette para saber lo que había querido decir,solo se rió con suavidad.

—Acabo de recibir una golpiza y tú me haces uno de tus comentarios pervertidos,algo no me está quedando claro.

—Bueno,al menos te hice reír, tonto.

Como pudo se levantó del suelo y , apoyándose en su pequeña esposa, caminaron hacia la casa lentamente.


	36. Chapter 36

Heimdall presento la denuncia como correspondía, debido a los conocidos del rubio por ser hijo de Odin todo fue estancado, y Thor no apareció en la casa por días, cuando regresó fue con una pelirroja de figura encandilante que resultaba ser Natasha,según la información de Loki. Era una fachada claramente,paso un día allí y luego se fue nuevamente,llevada por Thor. Loki hervía en cólera luego de enterarse de lo que aquel maldito había intentado hacer a su tío,ese perro desgraciado no lastimaria a nadie mas, él no lo iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya una vez más. Estaba furioso y ansioso por actuar,impulsivo por primera vez en su vida.

Loki tuvo una idea, de la cual no comento a nadie,ni siquiera a Gambito,no,no quería arrastrar a nadie más en esto,todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa,estaba seguro, e iba a ponerle fin incluso si eso significaba terminar en prisión o muerto. Había pasado años junto a un asesino despiadado,no lo había sospechado jamas. Con cautela espió la casa por días,esperando el momento correcto para avanzar.

Los nervios hacían estragos en Loki,pero la furia era un dominante,el asco profundo que estaba sintiendo. _Si él la mató, él mato a mi Jane,sus manos están llenas de su sangre,mi cuerpo está ensangrentado con su sangre también._ No le interesaba lo que Thor pudiera hacerle,la ira lo estaba cegando en su cabeza, él solo quería la verdad,quería saber si era él, quería hacerle tanto daño,la erupción de su rabia sería algo que no podría controlar,al igual que las lágrimas que lo abordaban ahora.

No era solo Jane ahora,era ella,era la incredulidad de que hubiera sido capaz de mandar a asesinar a su hermano menor,era la muerte de Amora,los años que lo manipulo,el tiempo que lo hizo sentir tan mal con sus comentarios, solo para que estuviera a su merced, era el hecho de intentar matar a su tío,era una bomba de tiempo que latía en su pecho, envenenando su corazón con todos aquellos sentimientos nefastos. ¿Como se había atrevido a hacer aquello? Quería arrancarle los ojos,quería rasguñar su cara completamente,hacerlo pagar por todo, quería demasiado eso,comenzaba a asustarse un poco de su propia cabeza.

Finalmente Thor salio de la casa,dejando su auto fuera de la cochera y llevando un boleto de cine en la mano, seguramente iría al cine que se había instalado en el pueblo hacia poco menos de un mes. Había cortado su cabello, ahora lo llevaba rapado en los costados y una ligera cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo,Loki se preguntó cómo se había hecho aquello,si había sido cuando atacó a sus tíos. Loki salió de su escondite cuando Thor doblo la esquina,entrando sigilosamente por la ventana que estaba al frente de la casa,forzandola con una herramienta de fierro grueso que había tomado de las herramientas de Heimdall. Era una idea estúpida lo sabía,pero tenía que lograr quitarle el arma de Heimdall y ver si podía encontrar algo que le confirmara todo, luego solamente se volvería loco por matar a aquel otro con aquella arma. No,no podía ser con aquella porque caerían problemas sobre el policía, entonces no,debía encontrar otra.

La casa estaba a oscuras,así que Loki encendio la linterna de su celular. Había entrado por la sala,está estaba tal y como la recordaba,pero no tenía tiempo de distraerse. Dejo la palanca en el sofá y luego salió de la sala hacia la escalera,subiendo con prisa,no recordó que la vieja escalera resonaba con un chirrido por el tiempo que no había tenido visitantes,así que se asustó cuando sonó pero no sucedió nada más así que acabo de subir y se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación de Thor. La cama estaba desecha y el armario estaba abierto,la ropa cayendo desordenadamente de él,primero lo reviso con cautela,intentando mover la menor cantidad de ropa pero buscando debajo de ella solo para encontrar nada. Reviso luego la cómoda y la mesa de luz,todo parecía tan normal y natural que dudaba que lo fuera.

Escucho movimientos abajo y maldijo pensando que era Thor quien había regresado,apagó la linterna de su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Escucho atentamente, no había demasiado ruido más allá del ansioso tamborileo de su corazón. Pensó rápidamente,si era Thor,lo mejor para él seria fingir querer darle una sorpresa…incluso si eso terminaba con resultados sexuales. Estaba en estas calibraciones cuando escucho una voz llamando su nombre desde abajo,esa voz sonaba igual a Heimdall. Loki padilecio cuando volvió a escucharlo,¿Lo había seguido hasta aquí? ¿Que demonios hacia allí? Escucho un quejido de aquella voz y luego nada más. Preocupado,salió de la habitación con premura y bajo la escalera,casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

No veía nada al llegar a la sala,de donde estaba seguro que había provenido la voz de su tío. Con ansiedad busco su teléfono pero cuando encendió la pantalla,un click encendio la luz de la sala. Heimdall estaba en el suelo, inconciente,iba vestido de civil no de policía,Thor tenía un pie sobre su pecho,una mano estirada hacia el interruptor, descendiendo hacia su cuerpo y la otra ocupada en la gruesa herramienta que Loki había traído consigo. Sonreía seductoramente a Loki,quien enfureció al entender lo que le había hecho a su tío, y cuando esté dio un paso hacia adelante,Thor levantó la mano que había dejado caer, apuntándole con el arma.

—Ahora,cariño, quiero que voltees muy lentamente, si no lo haces,lo mato,—ronroneo Thor,cambiando de objetivo de su arma al hombre que estaba debajo de él—prometo que no dolerá demasiado.

Loki trago saliva y no tuvo otra opción que obedecer,así que volteo despacio,intentando encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. Pero Thor ya estaba detrás de él y antes de que Loki se percatara lo golpeó con fuerza con la palanca de hierro, haciéndolo caer inconsciente a él también.


	37. Chapter 37

Thor tomo las cuerdas que tenía guardadas en la cocina y con una de ellas ato a Heimdall,piernas juntas,brazos pegados al cuerpo y uso una vieja camisa para amordazarlo,hizo lo mismo con Loki antes de llevar a ambos a la cochera. Llevar a Loki fue fácil,era bastante delgado,pero llevar a Heimdall fue una misión dura,el hombre era algo pesado,Thor no lograba decidir si era por comida o ejercicio. Los dejo junto a la puerta y con rapidez abrió la puerta de la cochera, luego subió al auto,lo entró y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Queria mantener a ambos bajó su mirada de halcón,por si despertaban antes de lo esperado,así que los sentó en los asientos traseros, asegurándose de ponerles los cinturones de seguridad.

Volvió a abrir la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y emprendió camino satisfecho. De hecho,más que satisfecho si era honesto,esto había avanzado bien,podría terminar lo que había empezado el otro día y encontraría la manera de hacer que Loki olvidará todo,se irían del pueblo,eso era vital,había muchos métodos espirituales para lograrlo, aunque estaban lejos. No le importaba ya, había querido hacerlo antes pero no había logrado convencerse de llevarlo acabo,no quería hacer sufrir a Loki,pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para mantenerlo junto a él.

-x-

  
_Spare me the night trampled upon by submission_   
_A mask within one's own inhibition_   
_Where the only prohibition is love_

  
Daynette tropezó con la silla mientras corría a responder la llamada que sonaba en su celular,se froto la frente mientras se levantaba y Serj Tankian seguía cantando las frases de "Butterfly". Finalmente llegó al condenado teléfono y con rapidez atendió la llamada de Charles.

—Charles,¿Que paso?—pregunto preocupada de esta llamada no planeada—

—¿Recuerdas que te llame porque Loki se había metido a la casa de Thor?—Daynette asintió con la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de que él no podía verla,así que le respondió en voz alta—Bueno,acabo de ver a Thor saliendo de la casa en su auto,y ninguno de los dos había salido. De hecho,aún no los he visto salir por sus propios pies.

—¿Ese hijo de puta se los llevó me estás diciendo?—estaba enfurecida—

—No lo diría así,no quiero insultar a Frigga.

—Yo tampoco,sabes a lo que me refiero,esto no es con Frigga, gracias por la información,Charles, siempre es bueno que seas tan buen amigo de Erik.

Daynette colgó la llamada antes de que Charles le dijera que no era el buen amigo que ella estaba insinuando pero sería inútil,ella ya lo sabía. Como técnica informática del ayuntamiento, trabajando ocasionalmente con la fuerza policial,ella tomó la iniciativa en el asunto hacia ya varios días y había acordado con su esposo usar dispositivos de rastreo en sus celulares,por si acaso Thor volvía a hacer algún movimiento. También habían instado a Loki a usar uno, pero él se había negado solo por testarudo.

Entonces subió con rapidez a la habitación y se metió inmediatamente en su computadora,estaba encendida por costumbre más que por otra cosa y ella agradeció que la manía de Heimdall por apagar todo no había actuado esa vez. Normalmente se usaba el GPS para rastrear pero era fácil interferir esa señal y normalmente fallaba,no dando la posición exacta o no funcionaba si estaba apagado. Abrió el programa correspondiente y espero a que buscara la señal. Era increíble cómo aquella bestia desalmada se había atrevido a hacer eso, aunque tampoco entendía como a Loki se le había ocurrido meterse en su casa.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio esperando que el programa terminará de localizar. Estaban en movimiento aún,tendría que esperar hasta que se detuviera en un punto porque no podía llevarse la máquina al auto. La señal cambio de dirección y entró en el área verde del mapa, obviamente entrando al bosque. Luego de un minuto o dos,la señal se detuvo cerca de lo que indicaba era un lago, junto a una estructura. Abriendo otro mapa y eligiendo la vista satelital, encontro que había una cabaña allí, seguramente esa era la idea del maniático. Se levantó con rapidez y ,subiendo a la cama,bajo la escopeta de su padre que mantenía en el techo del armario. A Heimdall no le gustaba que la tuviera,pero a ella no le importaba mucho eso,era un recuerdo y en cualquier caso podía servir,así como ese momento exacto. Tomo la caja con las municiones y la cargo antes de salir de la habitación. Llamo a Charles antes de moverse de la puerta.

—Ve a la comisaría,te voy a mandar la imagen de un mapa,diles que vayan allí.

Colgó y golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo,casi enseguida él abrió la puerta.

—David,voy a salir,cuida la casa.

—¿A donde vas, mamá?—pregunto viendo con cautela la escopeta—

—Si llegó a tiempo,voy a salvar a tu padre y a tu primo,sino voy a matar a un animal.

Bajo rápidamente luego de eso y Einstein salió detrás de ella.


	38. Chapter 38

Cuando Loki despertó,la cabeza le dolía horrorosamente. Su mente está nubosa,no recordaba bien ni dónde estaba ni que había sucedido. Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente y miro con confusión,aún un poco borroso pero pronto se adaptó a la poca luz. La luz que alumbraba provenía de una tenue vela en un plato sobre una cama,la luz exterior no pasaba al interior. Intento moverse y entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que no podía,estaba atado con fuerza a la silla. Miro alrededor,preso del miedo, y vio que junto a él estaba Heimdall,en las mismas condiciones que él,solo que con la boca amordazada y con sus ojos dorados clavados en un punto a la izquierda de su sobrino. Loki siguió su mirada y encontró a Thor,apoyado contra una pequeña mesada de mármol,con una vela en su mano y jugueteando con el fuego,pasando los dedos por él. 

Pronto los recuerdos embargaron a Loki y miro con ira a Thor,quien lo observó con infinita ternura. Mirando nuevamente la habitación,se dio cuenta que era la cabaña a la que había llegado con Amora,solo que ahora la cama estaba preparada prolijamente y había un plato sucio sobre la mesada. Thor se movió de su posición hacia la cama con un suspiro,uno que sonó extrañamente feliz.

—No me mires así, corazón.

—No me digas así,me das asco.

—Yo solo quería tu amor.

—Pues bien has hecho para ganartelo,por supuesto,¿No?—escupio Loki con rabia—

—No me has valorado lo suficiente,he hecho todo por ti,estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa. Quitaré cualquier obstáculo, cualquier problema.—dijo mirando fijamente a Heimdall por un momento—

—¿Y crees que así te querré? Eres un monstruo.

—Lo harás, ya verás,aceptaras mi amor finalmente.—se levantó de la cama y se acercó para acariciarlo suavemente,Loki se apartó como pudo— Hay maneras,te llevaré lejos de aquí y haremos una vida juntos lejos de las alimañas que no comprenden.

—¿Quieres decir que me vas a obligar? ¿Eh?

—No lo llamaría asi, cariño,solo te ayudaré a sentir lo que debes sentir por mi, solamente eso.—Thor sonrió satisfecho de lo que acababa de decir—

  
Loki sintió que su repulsión alcanzaba niveles insospechados. Este hombre había hecho cosas horribles y se encontraba muy seguro en que llegaría a amarlo. ¿Como podría después de todo eso? Jamás olvidaría nada,no lo perdonaría,solo quería hacerlo pagar por todo,quería que tuviera lo que merecía. Ver a Thor caminando por allí era algo que lo enfurecía y si hubiera estado cerca de él en ese momento, seguramente le hubiera escupido la cara.

—Pero tranquilo,mi amor,no te dolerá,nunca más.

—Todo el dolor que he sufrido ha sido tu culpa,lo sé.—Thor lo miro con pena—

—Era necesario. Estas hecho para mi,lo sé desde la primera vez que te vi. Solo quite los obstáculos que nos impedían estar juntos,quizás demore demasiado en hacerlo, jamás olvidaste. ¿Porque? ¿Que tenía ella que no tengo yo? He intentado ser el más dulce de todos contigo,Loki, pero no te alcanza,he sido un desgraciado contigo y solo así he logrado mantenerte en mis brazos por un tiempo al menos. ¿Porque? 

—¿Porque? Porque no te quiero, siempre te lo dije,no me sentía cómodo sabiendo que tú sentías algo por mi y lo que hacíamos…no,jamas…ahora esto, ahora te pregunto yo,¿Porque? ¿Porque los mataste? ¿Porque mataste a tu propio hermano?

Thor tuvo el descaro de reír.

—No fue lo único que le hice a Balder,¿Sabes? Siempre fue tan tierno,tan débil, fue tan sencillo y divertido jugar con él. Madre creyó que habían sido Fandral y Hogun quienes lo impulsaron a consumir drogas y le prohibió acercarse a ellos,—volvio a reír—ah,madre siempre fue tan buena,jamás creería que fui yo quien hizo que Balder probará la cocaína,entre otras cosas. Casi fue difícil hablar con Wilson para que lo matará, él es la única muerte que lamento,era muy tierno, quizás el mundo lo destruyera más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Como pudiste hacerle algo así a él? Era tu hermano,por todos los cielos.—Loki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—

—Era a ti todo lo que quería,y tenerte sería mi consuelo, tenerte para mi finalmente sería lo que me haría feliz y valdría todo la pena. Pero tú,—Thor apretó con fuerza el respaldo de la cama y volvió a rodearla,la cama interponiendose entre los dos hombres atados y él—tú seguías enamorado de esta tonta insulsa, seguías llorando por ella y nunca la olvidaste,no lo entiendo,no entiendo porque.

—¡No te atrevas a decirle tonta insulsa,bastardo desalmado!—grito Loki enardecido a sabiendas de quien era aquella a la que se refería—

—Aun la defiendes,¿Eh? Han pasado siete años y aún la defiendes.—la mirada de Thor era dura,celosa nuevamente—

—Siempre lo haré, siempre.—Loki gruñó entre dientes—

—Tienes razón en algo,ella no era tan tonta,Amora en cambio…fue muy fácil de engañar,tan sencillo que casi me río en su cara,pero lo evite. Todo salió como lo planee y fue tan grato destrozar su cráneo contra el volante del auto,fue realmente fantástico. Pero la pequeña…intenté ser bueno con ella,intenté apartarla de ti de una manera menos violenta,intenté seducirla pero…su corazón ya tenía un dueño y no la culpo por no poder mirar a otro. Además no soporte demasiado tiempo,la odiaba por estar cerca de ti y recibir el cariño de tus ojos.

—Tú mataste a mi Jane,maldito enfermo.

—No,no solo la mate,—dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a la mesa de luz a un costado de la cama y sacaba algo de su interior—,la destroce.

Loki no pudo evitar mirar lo que ese loco tenía en sus manos, Heimdall gruñó a un costado,abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. En sus manos Thor tenía un gran frasco,un líquido amarillento lo ocupaba y empapado en el un órgano. No era cualquier órgano y ninguno de los dos hombres prisioneros tuvo necesidad de preguntar para saber qué era el único corazón que faltaba.


	39. Chapter 39

**Siete años antes…**

Como una sombra presuntuosa,Thor vigilaba a Balder en la oscuridad del bosque. Había conducido hacia la ciudad,eso es lo que había dicho a sus padres, pero se desvió por el bosque hasta estar seguro del lugar donde le había encomendado a su hermano que la llevara. Podía ver a Balder temblando en el límite del bosque,observando fijamente la casa de la chica, debatiéndose,pensando en sí debía hacerlo y si lo hacía,como lo debía hacer. Era cierto,tenía que vigilar que nadie lo estuviera viendo y así poder proceder,pero no podía tardarse mucho tampoco. Balder era tan débil a los ojos de Thor,que realmente dudaba que pudiera hacer eso.

De repente la pequeña compuerta se abrió y una bola de pelos blanca salió corriendo hacia el bosque. La puerta se abrió estruendosamente segundos después y Jane salió corriendo detrás del animal,llamándolo a gritos y acercándose al bosque. Balder se movió, para encontrarla cuando entrara un poco al bosque. Ella se metió entre los árboles,llamando al pequeño perro, Thor estaba cerca,sin intención movió un pie, haciendo que la niña girará la cabeza hacia el ruido, pensando que era tal vez el animal. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia allí,un brazo paso por su cuello,al mismo tiempo que uno sostenía sus brazos a su cuerpo. Ella pataleo pero el agarre de Balder no aflojo,su brazo derecho cortaba el suministro de aire a sus pulmones, incluso cuando cayó al suelo sobre ella,por todo el esfuerzo que ella hacia para liberarse de su atacante. Finalmente dejo de moverse,no estaba muerta,no,Padre les había enseñado a ambos como defenderse,como dejar inconsciente a una persona,como ser fuertes ante cualquiera.

Balder comprobó que su pulso fuera correcto y luego la subió a su hombro con esfuerzo, tambaleándose en cada paso en la oscuridad. Thor esperaba que la droga lo afectará más,lo desorientara,pero su hermano parecía más lucido de lo que había imaginado. Quizás no se había dejado llevar tanto,solo lo suficiente. Thor continuó aún así con su vigilancia,moviéndose en las sombras a una distancia prudencial. Asi estuvieron un largo rato hasta que Balder llegó al claro marcado,cercano a su próxima guarida. Con dificultad la apoyo en el suelo detrás de un arbusto,con una suavidad que no correspondía en la situación. Thor sintió que la vena en su cuello iba explotar,¿Porque le enfurecía? Saco su celular y tecleo rápidamente, dándole la orden de alejarse de allí antes de que le disparará. Balder parecía tener una lucha moral interna,estaba allí parado, simplemente mirando el bulto oscuro que era Jane,con una expresión intranquila en su rostro.

Thor disparo el arma que tenía contra uno de los árboles, cercano a Balder pero no demasiado,solo lo suficiente para asustarlo. Volvió a ordenarle irse y él cumplio de inmediato esta vez,huyendo despavorido entre los árboles, temblando de la adrenalina y el miedo. El rubio mayor se acercó entonces al paquete que había estado esperando,aún no despertaba,así que Thor supuso que tenía tiempo. La levantó con brusquedad y la llevo en sus brazos, apretando su cuerpo contra su pecho. La sintió tan pequeña,tan frágil, realmente deseo demasiado destrozarla. La metió en el auto de Malekith,que se había robado hacia poco,y la brusquedad fue demasiada está vez Thor lo supo,cuando sintió la sangre brotando de una herida por el golpe que le dio contra el marco de la puerta del auto. El rubio maldijo, pensando que si se había deslizado por su mano también habría llegado al suelo,tendría que limpiarlo luego. Momentáneamente,se quitó la camisa blanca y la metió detrás de la cabeza de la niña,donde la sangre había manchado sus dedos.

La curiosidad pudo con él cuando subió al auto en el asiento del conductor,viendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre brillando en sus dedos,su lengua se atrevió a lamerlas,primero inseguro,pero cuando el sabor a hierro llegó a sus papilas gustativas y lo hizo jadear,lamió sus dedos hasta que estuvieron limpios de todo aquello. Eso casi lo excito,sentía que se tensaba levemente dentro de sus pantalones y gimió en el silencio de la noche, concentrándose en el volante y en que el tiempo de tregua se acababa,la niña no seguiría mucho más inconsciente. Con rapidez condujo a través de la noche y el bosque, desviándose e intentando atravesar la menor cantidad de suelo de barro, para no dejar ningún rastro. Era bastante perfeccionista,todo debía salir bien,un solo movimiento mal hecho y todo podría irse al diablo.

Pronto llego al lugar donde la mantendría,y llegaba a tiempo porque podría haber jurado escucharla gemir de dolor hacia pocos segundos. Tiro de ella de sus piernas,hasta que finalmente tuvo su cintura al alcance, para proceder a levantarla contra su cuerpo una vez más. La metió en la cabaña con un poco de dificultad a la hora de abrir la puerta,pero pronto entró y la dejo en la cama, donde ya tenía listas las cadenas y esposas para evitar que se escapará. Había preparado todo hace algún tiempo,solo había esperado el momento correcto para poder obtener lo que quería. Ahora estaba bajo su poder,si todo salía bien,por mucho tiempo,hasta que saciará su odio por ella.

Se sentó sobre ella,sobre sus pequeñas caderas,y eso fue lo que debió despertarle del todo. Sus ojos se despertaron confusos, intento moverse para desperezarse pero las ataduras le impidieron hacer mucho,frunciendo el ceño volvió a intentarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que le impedía moverse y entró en pánico,mirando hacia arriba para ver a su captor, seguramente también recordando lo que antes había sucedido. Thor la tomo del cabello con fuerza,haciéndola gemir de dolor,y eso le gusto.

—Pequeña, pequeña, ahora estás bajo mi control,así que quédate quieta.

—¿Thor? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Que te he hecho para que me hagas esto?—ella murmuro temblorosamente y gritó luego cuando el rubio tiro con más fuerza del agarre en su cabello—

—Te odio a sobremanera,como no tienes idea,tienes algo que debe ser mío y contigo fuera de mi camino lo será.

Jane no entendio porque estaba allí,solo sabía que su instinto le decía que debía pelear por escapar, aunque no había mucho por hacer. Thor se bajó de ella y también de la cama,yendo a buscar una cadena sobre la mesa que estaba a un costado de la habitación. Remplazo una de las esposas de sus pies por aquella cadena,y luego la engancho al pie de la cama. Quitó las otras esposas y se apartó, pero Jane salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, al menos lo intento, porque la cadena era lo suficientemente larga para llegar a algún lugar pero demasiado corta para llegar a la puerta. Fue un movimiento estúpido. Ella sollozo antes de sentir la mano de Thor agarrándola con fuerza del cuello. Mientras pataleaba y jadeaba por aire lo vio de reojo, él estaba enfurecido, luego la arrojó a la cama y la aplasto con su peso, volviendo a su agarre de hierro sobre su cuello.

—Escuchame, pequeña cosa insulsa y tonta,vuelve a intentar algo como eso y te juro que lo haré peor para ti,oh sí,lo haré.—gruño Thor sobre su rostro—

—¿Que vas a hacerme entonces? ¿Matarme?—siseo ella en respuesta—

—Uh, cariño, puedo hacer algo que será peor para ti,¿Si me entiendes?—la frase iba acompañada de un toque nada decente en la piel desnuda de su piel—

—Pero tú eres gay.

—Tu miedo me esta excitando,no me provoques más.

Luego de decir eso,se puso de pie,se arregló la ropa y miro a la niña temblorosa sobre la cama,su mirada. _De mo nios_. Gruñó y prefirió decirle lo que podía hacer. Había calculado perfectamente para que pudiera alcanzar la nevera y el baño,había restaurado un viejo sistema de energía alternativa y eso funcionaba bastante bien para hacer de dos siglos atrás. La dejaría sola algunos días,se aseguraría de que todo estuviera en orden y luego regresaría. Y entonces si comenzaría a liberarse realmente,eso solo había sido la punta del iceberg.


	40. Chapter 40

Pasaron tres días y nada sucedía,eso era lo que más preocupaba a Jane, aunque ella no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Estaba sola,encadenada a una cama matrimonial y con casi nada de comida,sin posibilidades de escapar, no tenía nada para poder defenderse y apenas podía moverse al baño. Thor era un psicópata, pensó,todo estaba exactamente planeado para que no pudiera escapar. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer algo,algo para poder ser libre,ni siquiera sabía lo que Thor quería con ella,solo le había dicho que la odiaba. ¿Pero por qué la odiaba? Ella no recordaba haberle hecho algo, solamente lo había ayudado con sus tareas,si, él había sido amable con ella, entonces no lograba comprender el cambio.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Ella sollozo, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Su tobillo dolía de tanto que lo había frotado contra el hierro de la cadena tratando de liberarse. Pensó que quizás Thor estaba drogado o algo así,pero esto estaba demasiado bien orquestado para algo así. Aún así,se puso en pie, buscando algún tipo de manera de liberarse,no podía rendirse tan fácil. Abrió la puerta de la nevera,así la luz llenaba la habitación de una manera tétrica,esa era la única fuente de luz que tenía además de la bombilla de luz del baño,Thor no le había dejado velas,ni encendedor,no era estúpido.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás Thor no era tan tonto como le habían dicho,quizás no conocía al rubio como creía después de pasar algunos meses siendo ayudándolo con sus materias. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que quizás siempre fue más peligroso de lo que ella pensaba. ¿Que iba a hacerle? ¿La iba a llevar a alguno de aquellos lugares donde Bruce le había dicho que iban las chicas desaparecidas? ¿La iba a matar? Fuera lo que fuera se estaba tardando demasiado y los nervios de Jane hacían estragos. Jane recordó que Loki siempre preguntaba todo,quizás debió decirle de aquello específicamente,no solo decirle que ayudaba a un chico con algunas materias.

Gracias a la luz de la nevera logro ver que en la mesada de mármol había un montón de cubiertos plateados. Intento alcanzarlos pero estaba lejos de su alcance,pero su desilusión no duró mucho,no cuando se dio cuenta de que podría mover la cama para poder acercarse. Con toda la fuerza que pudo,tiro del mueble de hierro lo suficiente para poder alcanzar su objetivo. La luz de la nevera seguía iluminandola, permitiéndole ver los cubiertos hasta que encontró un par de cuchillos,tenía una hoja de sierra así que le serviría de maravilla. Intento dejarlos en el mismo orden que estaban, para que no se notará. Volvió a mover la cama a su lugar original y cerró la puerta de la nevera,internándose en la oscuridad nuevamente. 

No necesitaba de la luz para volver a la cama,solo tomo la cadena y tiro de ella, guiándose por ella hasta llegar a la cabecera de metal. Se sentó allí y comenzó a mover el cuchillo sobre el grueso metal,usando la poca fuerza que tenía para trabajar en eso,manteniéndose despierta con ese objetivo,el objetivo de poder hacer ceder el metal. Estaba en ello cuando sintió ruidos fuera de la casa,un auto se estacionaba junto a la casa y pronto escucho el motor apagarse. Tembló,no podía ver el exterior,las ventanas estaban cubiertas de maderas clavadas con fervor,así que no sabía qué hora era,solo sabía que había pasado tiempo desde que Thor había aparecido y nada mas. Tembló cuando escucho su voz silbando una canción,con rapidez escondió el cuchillo debajo de la almohada y se sentó allí nerviosa en la oscuridad. 

El escalofrío que le revolvió el estómago cuando Thor abrió la puerta y río con locura solo fue una advertencia de lo que seguiría.

  
-×-

  
Cuando despertó nuevamente,Thor no estaba y con un sollozo lo agradeció. Había llegado molesto,pero había reído por lo que le esperaba a ella. Intento moverse en la oscuridad y su cuerpo le recrimino aquello,sabía que estaba llena de marcas de golpes, él se había encargado de golpearla hasta que perdio el conocimiento,no podía hacer más que llorar hasta que sintiera menos dolor. Aún con dolor se sentó y temblorosamente saco el cuchillo de su escondite,para seguir con su trabajo del día anterior. El sonido de la fricción de ambos metales era lo único que debería oírse,pero Jane estaba segura de oír una respiración además de la suya. Supuso que era su paranoia,no había nadie allí,¿Cierto? Solo era el miedo,¿Verdad?

Continuo así hasta que el eslabón finalmente se rompio en dos lugares,lo suficiente como para que cayera un pedazo y pudiera liberarse. Con las piernas trémulas se levantó de la cama,con el cuchillo en la mano se movió por la oscuridad. Loki,lo recordó en ese momento,pero no había dejado de pensar en él, Thor lo había mencionado antes, cuando la estaba golpeando desquiciado,ella estaba preocupada por él. Por él,por su tío,por sus amigos,pero sobretodo por él,a veces sentía que no le hacía tanta falta y tenía miedo de que su interés en ella se agotara. ¿Que estaría pensando ahora? 

Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía la puerta,su memoria le.decia que allí era pero cuando tiro de ella no abrió. Volvió a intentarlo y luego metió el cuchillo en el espacio entre el marco y la puerta. Estaba intentando abrirlo así cuando un ruido le hizo frenarse rápidamente,haciendo que su corazón martillar horriblemente en su pecho. De repente una luz iluminó tenuemente su figura,su ropa algo rota por la ira animal de su secuestrador. Giro la cabeza hacia donde venía la luz,una luz pequeña, pero vio el rostro de Thor detrás del encendedor,encendiendo un cigarro, luego bajo la mano un poco y encendio una vela que tenía sobre el muslo,en un pequeño platillo. Estaba sentado en una esquina, sonriendo con maldad y cuando se levantó,Jane tembló. Él dejó la vela sobre la silla y se acercó a ella con rapidez,con firmeza. Ella intento defenderse cuando él la atrapó,pero solo ganó un gruñido y un empujón fuerte contra la cama,que terminó siendo un golpe contra el hierro.

Thor se tocó el rostro y Jane vio que solo había hecho una herida sin sentido en su ojo, algo torcida pero solo lo hacía lucir más aterrador. Él chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación y enfurecio, acercándose a ella y levantándola del suelo,agarrándola del cabello con fuerza para después arrojarla sobre la cama.

—Te dije que no me provocaras,pequeña insulsa bastarda, pero no escuchas,así que ahora vas a abstenerte a las consecuencias…

Mientras él hablaba,ella vio como sus manos se dirigían al sur de su cuerpo,tomando la hebilla de su cinturón para abrirlo y luego seguir con la bragueta. Ella había perdido su cuchillo en el empujón y sabía que no serviría de nada rogarle. Solo observo en silencio como él se acercaba y le tomaba el mentón casi con ternura.

—Corazon, realmente espero que no disfrutes,dame esa satisfacción.—Dijo antes de llevar su mano libre al interior de su bóxer—


	41. Chapter 41

Ya no era la primera vez que le hacía eso, antes la había amarrado,tirando sus brazos al borde del dislocamiento,a sabiendas de su dolor,y lo disfrutaba demasiado. Jane había aprendido que no le servía de nada pelear con él,solo lo estimulaba más y era más nefasto para ella, aunque tampoco podía ser sumisa,estaba en su naturaleza batallar contra lo que fuera. Asi que él siempre hacia con ella lo que quería, siempre intentaba buscar nuevas maneras de infringirle dolor, siempre la maltrataba con placer,placer de él,por supuesto. Luego de ultrajar su cuerpo una vez más la dejaba esposada a la cama y se iba,sin preocuparse en sus necesidades. Por supuesto que no, ese era su plan y ella sería su juguete,lo era ya, cuando se hartara simplemente se desharia de ella.

Ahora estaba debajo de ella,humillandola al tener que moverse para darle placer. Una de sus manos agarraba la cuerda que sostenía con fuerza sus muñecas y la otra la sujetaba con fuerza del cabello, para poder tirar de él hasta casi arrancarlo si ella no se movía. Sin embrago,su boca estaba en su cuello, mordiendolo y chupandolo con ternura. Ella odiaba cuando la llamaba corazón,que era sobre todo cuando él pretendía tomarla,era humillante y la manera en que él sonreía luego de decirlo le daba a entender perfectamente que lo sabía.

—¿Sabes, _corazón_?—susurro en su cuello antes de lamer detrás de su oreja—Padre me dijo, cuando yo le dije que me atraían los hombres,que no sabía lo que me perdía al no desear a ninguna mujer. Tenía razón en parte,el calor femenino es tan diferente al de otro hombre,tan suave, ciertamente delicioso.—jadeo sombríamente antes de levantar sus caderas hacia las de ella,profundizando el golpe—

Jane se sentía tan sucia,tan asquerosa,sus toques habían sido dulces desde que apareció pero su mirada había sido tan malvada como siempre,la tocó y le hablo con tanta sensualidad que su cuerpo no pudo evitar responder,incluso contra su voluntad,por eso lloraba como ahora, él lamía su mejilla de vez en cuando,probando la dulzura de su angustia y sintiendo aún más la necesidad de lastimarla. Se había excitado por él y eso fue una vergüenza inminente,si,era guapo,pero la había secuestrado,maltratado y violado tantas veces,no podía evitar indignarse de su biología traidora. 

Aún así,Thor era precavido de una manera que nunca llegaría a creer en una situación como esa,es decir,¿Cuantos violadores utilizan preservativo para cometer su fechoría? El rubio siempre lo utilizaba, excepto cuando la obligaba a llevarlo en su boca,lo que era casi siempre al sentir que estaba por acabar. Ella había aprendido la primera vez que él estaba completamente dispuesto a lastimarla,así que evitaba negarse y terminaría ahogandola,así que intentaba relajarse lo más posible, él siempre invadía su cuerpo luego de excitarla,para lo cual debía trabajar bastante en su punto de placer,no era para otra cosa que no fuera su propia comodidad. Le importaba poco si ella estaba cómoda,lo había demostrado la primera vez, cuando entró en ella y no le permitió adaptarse,solo se rio mientras la lastimaba. Él era como un huracán,destructor,era enorme para ella,sentía que podría matarla si solo la aplastaba incorrectamente.

Repentinamente Thor la tomo de la cintura y la giro,dejándola debajo de él. Un brazo paso por su cadera, levantándola,y el otro se instaló en su cabello de nuevo, mientras él volvía a deslizar su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Entró en ella tan doloroso como siempre y comenzó a moverse como un animal, atrayendola al encuentro de sus embestidas estirandola dolorosamente. Era un movimiento superficial y rápido,ella lloraba debajo de él y él gruñía de placer en su cuello.

—Puedes imaginar que soy él,—rio y ella abrió los ojos, horrorizada,cerrandolos cuando la siguiente embestida la atravesó con dolor—me sentiré lastimado pero no te culpo,nadie puede resistirse a él,pero hay algo que debes saber, él será mío siempre,jamás lo tendrás tú,ni él a ti, porque serás mía hasta que yo lo decida.—movio su cabeza hasta que pudo observar su rostro lloroso contraído en dolor—¿Que pasa, corazón?

—Sabes lo que pasa,—sollozo ella con los ojos apretados por el dolor, él no se detenía,lo estaba disfrutando—me estás lastimando.

Thor mostró una expresión apenada y se detuvo,Jane supo que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Cariño,lo hubieras dicho antes,—una sonrisa perversa lo abordo y Jane temblo—sere más cauteloso.

Cuando volvió a empujar fue duro y profundo,la entrada fue rápida pero se retiró con lentitud. Sabía que eso también le dolería,lo podía ver en su rostro. Ella sintió que se alzaba sobre ella mientras el ritmo aumentaba,la agarro de los muslos con fuerza y dolorosamente se estrelló contra ella,saliendo rápidamente para volver a maltratarla asi. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su zona íntima,estudiandola y acariciándola casi con amor,lo cual la hacia sentir enferma. Finalmente llegó a su clitoris y lo apretó entre sus dedos, acariciándolo con suavidad,Jane entendió lo que estaba haciendo,abrió sus ojos y vio su sonrisa malvada mientras seguía usándola y estimulandola. 

—¡No,por favor no!

—¿No? Normalmente nadie se niega a un orgasmo, corazón,vas a tener uno,se buena niña y ven sobre mi polla,se buena niña,Jane.

Jane negó con la cabeza e intento alejarse pero él presionó más fuerte contra su montículo sensible. No pasó mucho tiempo para que,entre embestidas salvajes y aquellos toques estimulantes, Jane logrará aquello. Se sentía bien y se sentía tan mal,estaba llorando a mares,lo sabía,lo sintió retirarse completamente de ella, absolutamente duro aún y lo sintió pronto tirando de su cabello,pasando la cabeza ancha de su miembro desnudo contra sus labios cerrados.

—Fue bueno eso, Jane, ahora sé buena conmigo,sabes exactamente lo que quiero,—mumuro mientras golpeaba su mejilla suavemente con su virilidad—abre esa boca,niña,o la abriré por ti.

Jane lloro pero hizo lo que le pidió y pronto sintió como se cernía sobre ella,su miembro entrando en su boca lentamente. No quiso abrir los ojos,sabiendo que él la estaría mirando mientras follaba su boca con descuido. Lo sintió golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta y hizo una arcada por ello,pero él la golpeó en la mejilla. Fue algo rápido y rudo, él la utilizo hasta que sintio que estaba cerca, entonces se apartó y acaricio su miembro hasta que su esperma se libero sobre la cara de la niña Foster,un ronroneo animal le abandono mientras movía el esperma caliente de su mejilla con su ya flácido miembro.

—Sigue así y te mantendré viva un tiempo mas, pequeña insulsa, ahora me voy,confío en que no harás nada estúpido.—dijo mientras ataba su pierna nuevamente a la pata de la cama—

Apagó la vela antes de salir y cerrar la puerta,dejándola sumida en la oscuridad y desnuda en el fresco clima. Jane podría moverse hacia el baño y lavar toda la suciedad que sentía sobre su cuerpo,pero entonces solo limpio su rostro y sollozo mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus rodillas, abrazándose a si misma. Pensar en Loki fue lo único que logró serenarla por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque la dejaba intranquila el saber que Thor estaba cerca de él.


	42. Chapter 42

Habían pasado ya algunos meses,Jane no sabía cuantos,solo sabía que el frío que se colaba por los agujeros de la cabaña le helaba el alma. La tortura de Thor continuaba,ya no solo se limitaba a maltratarla y ultrajarla,no,ahora la encadenaba por días,sin posibilidad de moverse a comer o a cualquier cosa que necesitara y sin darle la ropa adecuada para la estación. Ella se preguntaba cuanto más la iba a tener así, cuanto más la mantendría cautiva, cuanto la mantendría con vida. El ligero camisón de verano ya estaba hecho jirones,apenas podía cubrir su cuerpo,había sido su favorito siempre,su tío se lo había regalado, pero algo le decía que Loki estaba involucrado en aquel regalo.

Su tío Erik le preocupaba,se preguntaba cómo estaría,sabía que estaría mal,sabía que estaría sufriendo pero no quería,no quería que sufriera más,quería salir de allí y mostrarle que estaba bien, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro magullado mientras seguía pensando. A veces intentaba no pensar en él,pero lo quería,estaba segura que era más que solo eso,pensar en él la desesperaba, porque Thor estaba cerca de él. Lo quería lejos,lejos de los dos,quería que lo dejará,si quisiera podría matarla,pero desearía que en ese momento pudiera llevárselo consigo, para evitar,evitarle a Loki el dolor,evitar que intentara algo,lo que sea.

Era Loki,se sentía tonta al llamarlo su Loki pero su mente así lo nombraba,la razón por la que aún resistía era él. Thor hablaba sobre él a veces, cuando la lastimaba con los cuchillos que llevaba,mentiras ella sentía que eran, aunque en parte las creía,en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era una mentira total. No quería creer que Loki la olvidaría con facilidad, no quería creer que hubiera aceptado su muerte y que decidiera salir adelante. La espina de dolor se enterraba en su corazón, cuando Thor reía dolía tanto. 

Se preguntaba también porque nadie la encontraba aún,si siquiera la estaban buscando. Conocía la mala fama del jefe de policía,pero el subjefe no era igual,eso lo sabía también. Alguien debía estar en su búsqueda,no podía desaparecer así y no preocupar a nadie. Tanto tiempo a solas y la única compañía de Thor le estaba haciendo cambiar su mente, nunca había sido una chica con la mayor autoestima del mundo,pero tenía la suficiente para vivir,ahora estaba deteriorada,tanto ella como su mente, su autoestima,su amor propio. Se maldecía por ser tan estúpida,por hacerle las cosas tan fáciles,creía merecer lo que le estaba pasando,lloraba y se mordía con rabia. No culpaba a nadie por no encontrarla, incluso llegaba a sentir que era lo mejor.

Quería morir en algunos momentos y en otros,sin embargo,las ansias de tener su vida emergían en lo profundo de su pecho como la lava de un volcán atronador que la volvía a impulsar a luchar por lo que debía ser. Aquellos momentos eran contados y se sumía sobretodo en la profunda amargura que la situación le había provocado. Estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza,se sentía débil,se sentía tonta,insulsa,sin valor,solo un cristal roto en la vereda, roto del aparador de la vida mundana,tan perfecta ,tan falsa,que se quebraba en partes,una cayendo bajo su propio destino. 

Su amor era profundo y se clavaba en su corazón como las espinas de una rosa,sin intención de abandonarla jamás. En la oscuridad el recuerdo de la poca familia que tenía y sus amigos eran un pasaje leve, incluso se sentía mal por eso,pero él era el que permanecía eternamente en su mente. Ella no podía odiarlo,no podía culparlo de nada,ella lo amaba aunque no lo supo por completo hasta ese momento, siempre había quedado embelesada con su belleza,¿quién no lo estaría? se preguntaba, siempre había admirado su talento y su inteligencia,pero cuando la miraba de aquella manera no podía evitar que su corazón revoloteara y sonreír como tonta. La sensación cálida que la abordaba cuando estaba cerca de él,la hacia llorar en la oscuridad,aún la sentía, incluso luego del tiempo tortuoso que estaba viviendo,no podía olvidar su sonrisa,sus ojos,su voz,sus brazos al envolverla y su perfume. 

Él, siempre sublime, siempre siendo su mejor versión. No entendía como encajaba en su vida,solo sabía que no quería vivir sin él, aún cuando nunca escuchará lo que hablaba de ciencias. Ella lo adoraba y en su mente era lo único que podía calentar su corazón asustado. Solo tenía que esperar,esperar a saber que iba a pasar,ver si podría escapar. En las noches que sus sueños no eran poblados por la aterradora imagen de Thor y sus castigos, Loki aparecía en su lugar,como si nada hubiera pasado,pero la abrazaba como si hubieran pasado años de verla,lloraba en su cuello y le pedía perdón. Ella intentaba argumentar y sus labios sellaban los suyos y toda preocupación desaparecía. Solo quedaba él, eternamente él,lo único que le importaba en esos sueños,tan reales,tan imposibles.

Su alma estaba en esa eterna contradicción de esperanza y desdicha,pero eso no le impidió sentirlo. Era una sensación extraña,pero la inundó por completo,sentía miedo, tristeza y pánico, impaciencia también,como si algo importante estuviera por suceder. Primero sintió su auto,como siempre, algunas veces esperaba que atravesará la pared y la matará de una vez. Luego escucho sus pasos,quince,igual que siempre. Pero había algo distinto,incluso lo noto antes de que abriera la puerta. Antes de que se quitará la ropa de abrigo cubierta de nieve con lentitud y una sonrisa tan diferente como idéntica.

—Hoy es un día especial,niña,he tomado una decisión pero no sé cómo llevarla a cabo,—dijo alegremente mientras se paseaba frente a Jane—no sabía si darte la cabecera contra el lavabo,si volver cortar tu cuerpo y dejarte desangrarte…pero entonces tuve otra idea y creo que no te gustará.

Jane lo escucho atentamente,su rostro imperturbable, incluso cuando él estalló en cólera una vez más y la golpeó. Ya no importaba, no tenía esperanza,ya no,era lo que podía ver,una muchacha en flor de edad,destruida por un enfermo,eso era todo,y nada más. No le importaba si él le arrancaba el corazón aún estando viva,por supuesto dolía,pero poco importaba ya. Su destino estaba resuelto y debía morir ese día,solo prometió, mientras él deslizaba sus manos dentro del hueco que hizo en su pecho luego de atarla y hacerla gritar en agonía al cortar su cuerpo y romper sus huesos, que jamás dejaría solo a Loki,que siempre estaría junto a él, aunque no pudiera hablarle,ni ayudarle,ni protegerlo, siempre estaría allí.


	43. Chapter 43

—Eres un monstruo sin corazón,¿Como te atreviste a hacerle eso?

La voz de Loki trajo a Thor desde su ensueño,recordaba perfectamente cada vez que había estado en aquella cabaña. Mirándolo,el pelinegro tenía furia en sus ojos,ardía en deseo de venganza,lo sabía. Thor río y bajo el frasco nuevamente,antes de ponerse de pie y caminar alrededor de la sala, mirando fijamente a Loki. No le había dicho nada de lo que había recordado pero él no necesitaba de eso para enfurecer,solo necesitaba saber que él era aquel que le había hecho daño a Jane y Loki estaría completamente dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos.

—¿En serio creíste que era tan estúpido? ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque reprobé esos años? No,por supuesto que no,todos estaban muy dispuestos a creer que el hijo de un millonario sería un idiota que pasa de años comprando a los profesores, incluso ellos esperaban que lo hiciera,me vigilaban atentamente para saber si hacia trampas en los exámenes,pero jamás encontraron nada. Cuando comencé a fallar encontraron algún tipo de dicha,como si todo estuviera finalmente en orden,fue tan sencillo,tan sencillo hacerlos creer lo que quería que fue aburrido a veces. Era perfecto,sublime, cuando todo salía tan natural,tan correcto. Todo sucede por algo,Loki.—se detuvo entonces frente a Heimdall y se inclinó sobre él— Heimdall fue el único que desconfío de mi, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba.—con brusquedad,lo agarro de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar el rostro,a pesar de que jamás había apartado sus ojos de él— Hace años quiero matarte,pero Loki te valoraba por lo que hacías por él y su relación era diferente,de haberlo sabido te hubiera matado antes que ella,solo para evitarme problemas,no podía matarte después, creí que sería un dolor innecesario para Loki pero…si era necesario para mi.

Lo soltó con la misma fuerza y volvio a caminar alrededor de ellos dos. Loki se preguntaba que iba a hacer,estaba enfurecido y dolido pero también temía,temía por él pero sobre todo por Heimdall. Sabía que Thor no lo lastimaria,no demasiado,pero sabía que su tío no tendría la misma suerte,lo odiaba con fervor y se notaba en su mirar. Loki observo a Heimdall y se preguntó otra vez porque había terminado allí,no entendía porque lo cuidaba tanto,no habían sido cercanos hasta que Jane desapareció. El moreno lo miro y vio en sus ojos dorados el cariño,la preocupación y quizás un poco de angustia. Thor parecía estarse haciendo la misma pregunta,así que le quitó la mordaza a Heimdall y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Por qué estabas en mi casa? Entiendo que Loki entrará a husmear,pero,¿tú? No pareces ese tipo de persona.—pregunto con aparente curiosidad—

—Loki hizo algo que no debía,no quería que saliera lastimado.—respondio llanamente,sin dudar—

—¿Por qué te comportas como si fueras su padre? Siempre intentando protegerlo y cuidarlo, siempre tan atento a su bienestar, incluso en los mensajes que le enviabas cuando estaba en la ciudad, siempre te preocupabas por todo.

—Se llama amor,quizás es un concepto que no aprendiste bien, porque dudo que Frigga no te haya enseñado lo que es. 

—Ah,amor fraternal,—Thor río cínicamente—el amor es complicado,el amor te hace cometer tonterías,cuando se quiere,se mata,¿No es cierto, Heimdall?

Heimdall no respondió y tan solo endureció la mandíbula. Loki parpadeo confundido antes de volver a mirar a su tío.

—Quizas no lo sabes,Loki,pero Heimdall mató a un hombre,o eso dice el expediente, mató a un hombre para defender a su chica,un hombre que lo odiaba a él. Pero es extraño todo, tanto, que creo que fue ella quien lo mato. ¿Estoy equivocado?—le pregunto al policía con burla—

—Lo estás,yo lo mate.—replico enseguida—

—¿Con una escopeta que no tenías en tu poder pero ella si? ¿Siendo que fuiste tú quien lo persiguió hasta ese desierto y ella te siguió a ti? —Thor podría jurar que Heimdall había palidecido— Si, Heimdall,tengo muchos contactos que me darán la información que necesito pero quédate tranquilo,tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo después que te mate,nadie más lo sabrá jamás.

—Te crees muy listo,¿cierto?¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? ¿Crees que estoy solo como tú?—escupio Heimdall,lleno de ira hasta la sutura—

—Ah,si,tu querida esposa,no pienses que la olvide,tengo algo muy especial planeado para ella. Cuando termine contigo,le haré una pequeña visita,me debe algo por romperme aquella silla en la espalda.—el moreno no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro,pero el movimiento de sus brazos mostraba que seguía luchando con las cuerdas—

—Deberias tener cuidado,puedes molestar a la persona incorrecta.

—¿A ti?—el rubio río y a Loki se le erizo la piel ante el sonido—No te tengo miedo, Heimdall, puede que haya sido precavido,pero no fue por miedo,fue por qué eres muy astuto y aquel día en el interrogatorio en la secundaria casi me equivoco y podrías haberme descubierto. En ese entonces debí matarte,me habrías ahorrado muchos problemas. Lo voy a hacer hoy,pero primero sacaré a Loki de aquí, él no verá eso,no lo hará.—Thor se arrodilló detrás de Loki para quitar la cuerda que lo mantenía unido a la silla—

Entonces Heimdall río y Thor pensó que quizás había enloquecido de repente.

—Vuelvo a preguntar,¿Crees que estoy solo como tú? ¿O acaso crees que no tengo en quien confiar como tú? 

El ceño de Thor se alivio unos segundos después cuando la claridad llegó a su mente,solo para profundizarse por el enojo que lo volvía a invadir.

—No podrás llevártelo y matarme, simplemente no podrás.

—Te mataré tarde o temprano,lo verás,—dijo mientras ataba las manos de Loki una vez más—y luego mataré a la perra de tu esposa.

Hizo levantar a Loki de la silla con rapidez y lo saco de la cabaña antes de que pudiera decir "Asgard", aunque eso no detuvo su lucha continúa por verse libre de su mano implacable,casi con violencia lo metió al asiento del acompañante y luego de una pequeña pelea para mantenerlo quieto logro atar sus piernas de nuevo. Lo que pareció ser un segundo después fue lo que basto para que Thor rodeará el vehículo y entrará al asiento que le correspondía. No puso los cinturones de seguridad a ninguno de los dos,solo metió la llave en la ranura lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a conducir como loco. Estaba frenético,odiaba que sus planes no salieran como lo esperaba. Condujo por el bosque un poco,pronto tendría que meterse a la carretera porque no tendría más camino oculto. Escucho las sirenas de la policía acercándose cada vez mas y detuvo el auto,esperando a que pasaran antes de volver a emprender marcha.

No había mucho que Loki pudiera hacer con las piernas amarradas fuertemente hasta las rodillas y las manos atadas también,solo escuchar como las sirenas que podrían salvarlo se alejaban. Pero Thor no tuvo mucha tranquilidad, porque no se habían alejado completamente las sirenas cuando escucho un auto que se aproximaba por detrás. Se puso en marcha entonces y se escabulló hacia la ruta para librarse de aquel auto. Condujo un poco con cautela para escuchar si otro auto estaba alrededor,pero la carretera estaba tranquila,así que decidió que era tiempo de irse lejos y girando el volante se encaminó hacia la ciudad. Por supuesto no espero que, cuando el bosque termino y empezó el campo abierto,el auto que le había estado siguiendo antes lo chocara a media velocidad,impactando contra la parte trasera del lado del conductor,dejando inconsciente a Thor y también a Loki, porque no pudo detenerse en el choque.


	44. Chapter 44

Daynette jadeo cuando choco contra el auto de Thor. El golpe lo arrastró hacia el otro lado de la carretera y lo hizo quedar del revés,las ruedas se detenían lentamente. Ella ni siquiera miro el parachoques de su propio auto,sabía que estaba destrozado y que costaría montones su reparación,pero poco le importaba. Soltó el cinturón de seguridad que la retenía y salto fuera del auto,apresurandose hacia el auto que había chocado. Tiro con fuerza de la puerta para abrirla,el auto había volcado de tal manera que el lado donde Loki estaba había quedado a su entera disposición,así que luego de abrir la deteriorada puerta tiró del muchacho para sacarlo de aquellos metales. Finalmente pudo sacarlo y demoró un poco en poder volver en si,casi lo mismo que Thor,quien se despertó dentro del auto y, gruñendo asquerosamente sin sentido, se abrió paso en el auto hasta salir.

La mujer mientras tanto había tomado su escopeta y con una navaja suiza que siempre llevaba consigo había conseguido liberar a Loki de sus ataduras,así que cuando Thor recuperó su plena consciencia y tomó su arma para matar a Daynette,esta ya tenía su escopeta apuntando en su dirección. El rubio río como si aquello fuera lo más divertido o estúpido del mundo,pero la mujer no dudó en su amenaza silenciosa,solo sintió a Loki temblando aún sentado a sus pies y a Einstein gruñendo desde el asiento trasero de su auto.

—Loki, detrás de mí.—susurro la mujer y él obedeció casi de inmediato—

—Me llevaré a Loki,cuesteme lo que me cueste.

—Sobre mi cadáver.—siseo ella en respuesta y él sonrió maleficamente—

—Oh,créeme que es una idea estupenda…¿Crees que tendré piedad contigo?—el rubio río—Te mataré como la maldita cucaracha rastrera que eres. 

—¿Y porque no lo has hecho ya, grandísimo hijo de puta? ¿Acaso no tienes el valor para matar a alguien más? ¿Eh?

Thor gruñó lleno de ira ante las provocaciones.

—Supongo que tú no dudarias en utilizar tu arma,¿No es cierto?

—Por supuesto que no,no te he matado aún porque no tuviste tiempo de lastimar a Heimdall, pero si lo hubieras hecho, tus sesos estarían cubriendo todo el suelo.

—Tan fiera, ya veo porque eres la esposa de ese idiota. Te mataré primero, supongo que lo destrozara pero no demorare mucho en enviarlo contigo, como la hermosa pareja que son.

—Hablas demasiado, conozco a prostitutas que hablan menos y actúan más,pero a ellas les pagan al menos.—Daynette tenía su dedo listo sobre el gatillo,Thor aún no había movido el martillo de la pistola—

—Estas distrajendome,¿Cierto? Esperas que los imbéciles policías lleguen para no tirar de ese gatillo, para no matarme,¿Tienes miedo de matar otra vez? ¿O temes que tu querido esposo no viva para ayudarte a salvarte?

—Te mataré si es necesario,no tengo miedo,solo no quiero desperdiciar balas en tu estúpida garganta. 

La verdad era que Daynette si tenía miedo,miedo a perder todo lo que había construido en los veinte años de casados que llevaba junto a Heimdall,ella jamás había querido que Heimdall la encubriera, pero él lo hizo igual. No quería que ese idiota siguiera vivo,quería que estuviera muerto,siendo tan astuto como era, conseguiría escapar de la prisión y no quería que su familia o la familia de cualquiera pagará algo que nadie debía pagar. Entonces tomo la decisión,si habían dos opciones,debía pensar en la que sería menos mala para todos. Y fue por eso que apretó el gatillo,pero nada ocurrió. Parpadeo confundida,estaba segura de haberla cargado antes de salir de la casa.

Cuando Thor carcajeo,ella tembló por completo. Soltó la escopeta y lucho por mantener a Loki detrás de ella,quien quería interponerse entre ambos para evitar otra muerte. Pero cuando el rubio bajo el martillo y apretó del gatillo,la situación se repitió,nada salio del revólver. Igual de confundido, volvió a repetir la acción pero nada sucedido. Por alguna razón lo estaba invadiendo el pánico,aún llevaba las de ganar pero el pánico se acrecentaba en sus entrañas, cuando intento dar un paso hacia adelante pero su cuerpo parecía helado,sus ojos se movían frenéticos alrededor, buscando el gruñido rabioso que sonaba en sus oídos, algo que le estaba impidiendo pensar,algo que no lograba encontrar ni entender.

Del bosque emergieron dos lobos enormes,el ocaso estaba cercano a aparecer en el horizonte,pero la luz era clara aún. Uno de ellos tenía el pelaje cual oro,dorado y brillante, el otro tenía el pelaje de un tono rubio un tanto más oscuro. Y esos ojos,esos ojos se veían tan humanos,miraban a Thor como si quisieran devorarlo con su furia incesante,con el odio que destilaban aquellos dos pares de ojos. Las sirenas sonaron detrás de Loki y Daynette pero ellos no se movieron,a pesar de ver semejantes bestias frente a ellos no estaban asustados,era como si todo finalmente estuviera siendo cobrado como debía ser.

Los lobos no dieron mucho tiempo. Se lanzaron prestos a Thor,quien no pudo hacer nada con aquellos dos lobos descomunales,más que gritan en agonía cuando sus dientes y garras comenzaron a clavarse en su piel y a despedazar su carne. Loki no quiso mirar,sino que simplemente miro a Einstein,quien de alguna manera se había acercado a él,pero no estaba solo. Un pequeño ciervo se hallaba junto a él, y a pesar de los gritos desaforados de Thor,los policías intentaban atacar con sus balas a los lobos,pero lo mismo sucedia,nadie podía disparar y nadie estaba dispuesto a acercarse,el perro estaba tremendamente feliz de ver al ciervo,como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Cuando Loki se arrodilló junto al ciervo asustado y lo vio a los ojos,algo se apretó en su corazón. Eran ojos humanos los de aquel animal,ojos que juraba haber visto antes y su corazón parecía latir en un solo sonido;Jane,Jane,Jane. Los ojos marrones lo miraron con curiosidad y con lo que él podría haber jurado era amor, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho. Loki cubrió sus orejas peludas con sus manos, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de proteger a aquel animal, mientras Einstein lamía su rostro con felicidad.

Cuando los gritos cesaron,Loki supo que aquel hombre había sido brutalmente masacrado por aquellos dos lobos y cuando miro en dirección de los animales,preocupado de que quisieran atacarlos a ellos ahora,estos solo se sentaron sobre sus patas traseras junto al cuerpo descuartizado y comenzaron a desintegrarse en pequeñas bolas de luz azul, elevándose rápidamente hacia al cielo que el ocaso comenzaba a pintar con su oscuridad. El hombre observó al ciervo que tenía junto a él y se sorprendió cuando esté lamió su mejilla antes de comenzar a desaparecer de la misma manera. Quedo boquiabierto y de rodillas por un minuto o dos,hasta que Daynette se arrodilló junto a él y acaricio a Einstein detrás de las orejas.

—Esa era Jane,¿Cierto? Y supongo que sabes quiénes eran esos dos lobos.

Loki tenía la vaga idea de que lo sabía muy bien.


	45. Chapter 45

Loki paso al menos tres días sin salir casi de su habitación en la casa de Heimdall. Comenzaba a sentirse un parásito allí,pero no podía evitar quedarse detrás de la ventana jugueteando con la pulsera que había planeado regalarle a Jane alguna vez. Estaba un poco en shock,un poco sumergido en la culpa. Todo había sido por él,todo,un hombre se habría creído su destino y había asesinado a personas inocentes por ello,había asesinado por él. Y lo peor era el darse cuenta que jamás lo pensó, nunca lo sospecho y siempre estuvo junto a él.

Sentía que había fallado más de una vez a su Jane y sentía un nudo en el pecho que lo obligaba a llorar en cada momento,era dolor y más dolor. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Estaba lleno de ira,dolor y culpa, desbordando contra cualquiera que se acercara. Sabía que sus tíos no lo dejarian solo,por más que lo exigió, sabía también que Einstein estaba al otro lado de la puerta, echado en el suelo, protegiéndolo a su manera. Sentía pena por Amora, había intentado comenzar su vida de nuevo con ella,se lo había propuesto,aún cuando ambos sabían que no podría olvidar jamás a Jane,y por su culpa…A veces se sentía tonto,pensando que aún estaba enamorado de la misma niña que ya no existía,no existía más allá de su corazón. Lo había robado con tanta cruel ternura, entonces estallaba en furia,se enojaba con ella,la amaba y la detestaba,la amaba por ser quien era,la detestaba por dejarlo solo.

Luego sentía la culpa por su ira hacia ella y lentamente se deslizaba a su loco sentimiento de angustia por todo el conflicto que su existencia había generado. No,no era culpa de ella,pero tampoco era culpa de él como creía,el culpable estaba muerto ya, demasiado muerto. Él imaginaba que sería de ella ahora si nunca hubiera estado en su vida,quizás sería una estudiante de universidad, ignorando la luz del sol por estar con la nariz entre los libros y perdiendo horas de sueño corriendo estrellas por el campus en la noche. La idea casi lo hacía sonreír y el dolor se filtraba de sus ojos sim que pudiera contenerlo. ¿Era estúpido seguir enamorado de ella? Según había escuchado a Tony,la gente comúnmente se enamoraba varias veces en su vida,pero él seguía enamorado de la primera. 

Sentía que ya era momento de dejarla ir,pero no sabía como,la amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo. A veces olvidaba su rostro,algún detalle,pero luego lo recordaba,a veces olvidaba su dulce voz,pero luego soñaba con ella,soñaba con los ojos abiertos. Pero jamás olvidaba su aroma,su perfume,era dulce y temía perderlo algún día. La claridad lo golpeó entonces con un recuerdo no muy lejano, cuando había olido por última vez su pañuelo en la ciudad y recordó a Gambito el día anterior. Podría rendirle el homenaje que siempre había querido,podría inmortalizarla a su manera.

Se levanto rápidamente y tomó su dinero,salió con la misma velocidad de la habitación, tropezando con Einstein en el proceso. No se despidió de nadie,solo salió apresuradamente, Daynette lo vio pasar como una ráfaga,ni siquiera pudo preguntar algo porque la puerta ya estaba cerrada cuando abrió la boca. Cual era la prisa no sabía,solo sabía que sentía algo dentro de sí que lo impulsaba,eran las ansias,cobrandole el tiempo que se había adormecido su alma lastimada.

El sol estaba recostado sobre el horizonte, escondiéndose mientras la luna esperaba impaciente para ser la atracción principal de la noche. Loki no le prestó atención, simplemente entró a la librería del señor Xavier y busco el libro que Gambito había encontrado el día anterior cuando lo cubrió en su puesto. Lo pago a pesar de las insistencias de Charles por regalárselo,no,era importante que lo pagará,comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien. Siguiendo las instrucciones del libro,compro los implementos necesarios;frascos de vidrio opaco, aceites,esencias,los ingredientes elegidos y alcohol puro.

Sabía que tendría que tener paciencia, demoraría su tiempo que finalmente estuviera listo,pero cuando machacaba las flores de lavanda,no sintió la impaciencia,empezaba a sentir gozo, una sensación cálida de un afecto genuino. El proceso de preparar aquellas bases para sus perfumes,su angustia comenzó a levantarse,a liberarlo,sintió que era el camino correcto. Había pasado los últimos años de su vida dejándose arrastrar por una corriente, donde la mínima nube le hacía naufragar hacia aquel banco de arena que era culpable de toda su tormenta, ahora eso cambiaba,sentía que era un camino correcto y que ella estaría feliz por ello.

Tardó varias semanas en lograr la fragancia finalmente,varias semanas de llegar del trabajo a controlar que todo estuviera en orden,varias semanas de buscar la manera correcta de mezclar los aromas para que fueran armoniosos y cautivadores. Su teléfono sonaba continuamente,tenía que recordar cambiar su número porque mucha de aquellas llamadas eran de Bucky y Sam,el resto eran de Gambito. Cuando finalmente la tuvo completamente preparada,pensó en dársela a Rouge,pero la voz de su tía desde el piso de abajo le dio otra idea.

Cuando llego a la cocina lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,de felicidad pura,que Daynette se alegró de ver.

—Loki,¿Como estás,cariño?

—Bien,bien,oye,¿puedo molestarte con algo?

Ella asintió sin dudar y él se acercó mientras abría el frasco de vidrio. Con delicadeza,puso un par de gotas en la cara interior de la muñeca de la mujer y la insto a olerlo. Él lo podía oler desde donde estaba,pero quería una segunda opinión,así que espero a ver las reacciones de su tía. Ella aspiro profundamente el aroma,con el ceño fruncido de su desconfianza natural,Loki sabía que era una desconfianza inconsciente,pero pronto sus facciones se relajaron con el dulzor de la fragancia. Los ojos de Daynette se abrieron al mismo tiempo que sonreía,para luego mirar al muchacho que la observaba con atención.

—¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo allí encerrado?—pregunto con suavidad,Loki temía que no le hubiera gustado—

—Si,¿Que te parece?—los nervios lo hacían jugar con sus manos detrás de su espalda—

—Es muy dulce, femenino y agradable, lavanda, chocolate,¿Que más?—volvio a oler—¿Menta y manzana? Nunca he olido algo así,es fantástico,¡Me encanta!—el pelinegro suspiro aliviado y se tranquilizó—¿Es de tu propia creación?—Loki asintió casi ofendido—¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

Loki asintió otra vez, estaba seguro de que lo tenía aunque realmente no lo había planteado en su mente. Tenía una inspiración y sería ridículo no coronarla como su estrella principal,negarla lo consideraba un delito, otro más a su nombre. Vio que Daynette esperaba la respuesta y una sonrisa tonta se deslizo en sus labios antes de hablar.

—Se llama Jane.


	46. Chapter 46

Los problemas no tardaron en llegar. Loki seguía produciendo su perfume,quería hacerlo conocido,que cada persona supiera de ese perfume,que pudiera olerlo en cualquier parte,que la gente lo amara como lo amaba él,y la casa termino llena de ese olor dulce. Cuando hablamos de problemas,no me refiero a los estornudos constantes de Heimdall,Loki podía jurar que la casa vibraba cuando él estornudaba,no,nos referimos a problemas de cuatro pares de piernas y brazos. Estaba Loki sentado tranquilamente en su habitación,que era en realidad el altillo de aquella vieja casa,pero era espacioso e ideal, aún sentía él que algo la molestaba, cuando sintió pasos que subían por la escalera que llevaba al altillo. Por la agilidad de la pisada,supuso que era David,así que no se preocupo. Escucho la voz de su primo al otro lado de la puerta,rezongando a Einstein por estar en el medio del camino, y luego lo vio entrar.

—Oye,Loki,hay unas personas buscándote,dicen que son los amigos de Thor, mi padre está hablando con ellos de una manera no muy amistosa.

Loki maldijo y dejo lo que estaba haciendo en busca de calma. Luego de haber creado su perfume,se sintió bien un tiempo,pero luego se volvió a sentir enfadado,no sabía exactamente con quien,pero estaba enojado. Algo faltaba o andaba mal,no sabía,pero no podía controlar su enojo, creciendo dentro de sí. Con una pesadez inminente sobre sus hombros,bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al patio,donde Heimdall,estaba frenando a las dos mujeres,quienes intentaban entrar a la fuerza a la casa. En cuanto lo vio saliendo de la casa,Sif le dio un fuerte empujón al policía, aunque no logro moverlo demasiado,fue lo suficiente para escabullirse hacia Loki. Lo hubiera logrado,si no fuera porque Bucky y Sam le agarraron de la caimisa y la hicieron caer hacia atrás.

—¡Tú!—rugio la mujer, embravecida como un toro—¿Donde esta Thor?

—Thor está muerto,y bien merecido lo tenía.—respondio Loki con tanta facilidad y ira reprimida que le asustó un poco—

—¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Asesino!—grito Natasha y intento lanzarse sobre él también pero Bucky y Sam repitieron el movimiento que habían hecho con Sif—

—¡Te escondes detrás de las piernas de tu padre! ¡Cobarde!—gruño Sif—¡Solo te has salvado porque tu papito es policía!

—Mi padre no es policía,primero,par de zorras, él no es mi padre, segundo, Thor se merecía morir,desearía haberlo matado yo,pero lo destrozaron unos lobos,en cambio,lo hubiera ahorcado con mis propias manos.

—Lobos,ja,¿Piensas que soy estúpida?—replico Sif—

—Thor murió,yo tenía razón entonces,—Bucky murmuro y todos lo miraron—,uno de nosotros iba a morir,¿recuerdan que se los dije? ¡Tenía razón y me dijeron loco!

—Bueno, tú dijiste que serías tú quien moririas y sigues ahí parado con tu cara de mapache malhumorado.—replico Sam con una sonrisa leve—

—¡Callense!—grito Sif—¿No ven que este idiota mató a nuestro amigo? ¡Y todavía dice que se lo merecía! ¡Pone excusas! ¡Cobarde!

—¡Él mató y torturó a mi amiga,la cual amaba más que nada,a mi novia y por si fuera poco pago para que matarán a su hermano! ¡Lo merecia! ¡Merecía pasar su vida encerrado tras las rejas, pudriéndose con su propio veneno!

El grito de Loki heló a los cuatro chicos que habían ido a reclamar información,y las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del muchacho eran prueba de la veracidad de su afirmación,la impotencia que sentía aún y el dolor que hacía estragos en él. Sif y Natasha fueron las primeras en moverse de su horror, prácticamente corriendo al auto,no queriendo creer lo que aquel había dicho,no creyendolo porque lo habían conocido y siempre les había parecido un buen hombre, aunque manipulara a Loki. Sam y Bucky ,sin embargo,se quedaron un poco más allí,mirando a Loki y pensando que decir.

—Eso explica porque siempre desaparecía tanto en aquella época.—dijo Sam y luego se acercó a Loki—Oye,se que no servirá de mucho,pero realmente lo lamento tanto,no conocíamos ni siquiera a Balder pero aún así,lo lamento.

Loki asintió en silencio,Sam y Bucky siempre lo habían tratado bien,a diferencia de Sif y Natasha,no le extrañaba que aquella fuera su reacción. Bucky se acerco a Loki también y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Realmente me parece inaudito, Thor jamás nos contó del caso de tu amiga ni nada de eso,pero Wanda nos mostró una noticia del periódico de aqui una vez, luego de que apareció,con toda la información de que le había ocurrido…es realmente repugnante el solo hecho de pensar que nuestro amigo hizo algo como eso,mierda,lo siento,Loki,si nosotros hubiéramos sabido…

—Si ustedes hubieran sabido algo, él seguramente los hubiera matado,quiso matar a mi tío el día que murió y luego planeaba matar a mi tía,no se preocupen,Bucky,Sam,no hay manera de cambiar lo que paso.

Bucky le apreto el hombro amistosamente y luego lo abrazo,fue un impulso que ninguno de los dos espero pero simplemente lo dejo salir, y Loki correspondió aquel abrazo. Ambos se despidieron y Sam le afirmó que siempre podría escribirles si necesitaba algo,el muchacho no respondió y simplemente miro el auto mientras las cuatro personas regresaban a la ciudad. Heimdall se movió por fin del lugar donde estaba y se acercó a su sobrino con preocupación,viendo aún el rastro de las lágrimas.

—Loki,¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?—pregunto con suavidad y el enojo inexplicable en Loki creció—

—Deja de comportarte así,no eres mi padre,no necesito tu lástima,tienes un hijo,ocúpate de él.—siseo—

Las palabras del muchacho descolocaron al policía,pero Loki no se quedó allí para ver, comenzó a caminar bajo el cielo nublado,sin un rumbo fijo y ni siquiera miro hacia atrás. Tampoco se planteo en volver cuando comenzó a llover y la culpa de lo que le había dicho al hombre que siempre se preocupaba por él comenzó a invadirlo.


	47. Chapter 47

Loki continuó caminando bajo la lluvia, temblando un poco,el otoño regresaba lentamente con sus fríos atuendos,desnudando árboles a antojo y su alma,su alma dolida siempre estaba vestida de miseria. Su cuerpo estaba empapado por el agua de la lluvia y por la culpa,¿Que necesidad tenía de decirle eso? ¿De desquitarse con él? ¿Que sentido tenía su hostilidad? Llevaba la cabeza gacha,poco le interesaba a donde iba. Continuo un largo rato hasta que vio en su visión periférica un viejo portón de hierro que hacía años no veía. Estaba abierto, algo extraño, porque Loki recordaba perfectamente que los jueves y viernes el cementerio permanecía cerrado. A diferencia de lo que cualquier persona racional hubiera hecho,Loki empujo un poco el portón y entró en aquel lugar lúgubre,guiándose por algo que no sabía que era. El barro le ensuciaba la parte baja de los pantalones y los zapatos,pero no era algo muy importante para él. El camino lo conocía, mientras los árboles se mecían por el ligero viento y frio del agua, Loki avanzó hasta que lo vió.

Erik Selvig no era el hombre más sociable del mundo,era,como cualquier científico, un alma incomprendida, una mente brillante y algo trastocada. Erik Selvig siempre había sido un hombre meticuloso,un hombre meticuloso con absolutamente todo,comida,ropa,muebles,libros, materiales, siempre trataba de tener todo en orden con la razón de poder trabajar y vivir mucho más cómodo. Erik Selvig tenía una extrañas manías,algunas de ellas era trabajar sin pantalones, porque le permitía pensar mejor. Aquel hombre,casi siempre pulcro e intachable,algo loco pero divertido…ahora estaba sentado en el lodo, acariciando la lápida con delicadeza,como si fuera a romperse de un solo movimiento. Tenía el pantalón completamente lleno de lodo,la camisa no estaba en mejores condiciones y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente por la lluvía,pero se mantenía con su cabeza en la parte superior de la lápida y acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre escrito en piedra de su sobrina.

El hombre no levantó la cabeza,no hizo otro movimiento más que aquel que llevaba haciendo por horas pero si supo que era Loki quien se acercaba. Pocos días después de la muerte de Thor y el descubrimiento de semejante sacrilegio,el corazón de Jane había sido devuelto,había vuelto a su dueña y ahora el frasco entero estaba bajo la tierra,junto a los huesos. Loki no había ido a aquello,no sintió las fuerzas para hacerlo,pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo un poco egoísta. Egoísta con Erik y con Jane.

—Mira preciosa quien ha venido a verte,—dijo Erik sin levantar sus ojos de la lápida—Loki ha venido,al fin.

El muchacho se movió hacia lado libre de la lápida y también se sento en el suelo,sin importarle demasiado si el césped embarrado lo ensuciaba. No dijo nada y solo permaneció allí,mirando la tierra. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que Erik lo estaba mirando seriamente.

—No sabes cuantas veces he querido culparte de todo, cuando supe porque él había hecho eso, también lo intente.—Loki abrió la boca pero Erik no lo dejo hablar—No puedo,Loki,no puedo culparte, simplemente. Siempre quisiste la felicidad de mi sobrina, siempre la hiciste feliz,lograste que casi todo el mundo la adorara,la hacías reír,la hacías cantar,la escuchabas y la querías…No puedo culparte de nada.

—Yo me siento culpable de todo lo que paso,si tal vez no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella,ella estaría bien.

—Si no hubieras estado tan cerca de ella,la hija de otro hubiera pagado su sangre,esto es culpa de él,todo lo es.

Erik miro a lo lejos y luego las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas de sus ojos, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a disminuir.

—Frigga me dejo.—Loki lo miro con los ojos desmesurados—No quería que investigarán más,yo lo dije,no quería perder más,no sabía porque pero sentía que perdería algo cuando se supiera la verdad. No quería porque eso no iba a devolverme a mi sobrina,nada lo iba a hacer, y cuando Heimdall llego a la casa para informarnos…—él suspiro y miro hacia arriba,al cielo gris—Frigga se sintió tan mal,me pidió perdón y no escucho mis palabras, simplemente hizo su maleta y se fue del pueblo. Debe ser horrendo saber que tu hijo es un asesino a sangre fría y además un maldito psicópata. Ella debe pensar que es la peor mujer del mundo,se que Odin sabe donde esta,por eso le he enviado las cartas que escribo para ella,no me interesa si él las quiere leer. 

Loki miro al hombre con tristeza, él si lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Sabía que no tenía más familia,sabía que no tenía amigos,solo había tenido a Frigga, y ahora aquella mujer lo había dejado también. Loki volvió a sentirse egoísta. Él tenía a su padre,a sus hermanos,a Tony,a su tío y su familia,tenía a Gambito y Rouge, él no estaba solo,no como a veces sentía. Y lo estaba desaprovechando. Erik se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar lejos.

—¿A donde va, señor Selvig?—pregunto Loki alarmado—

—A casa,aún no sé que voy a hacer.—respondio sin voltear ni detenerse—

Loki se quedó allí,mirando al hombre alejarse con la cabeza gacha. Pronto se quedó solo, apoyando su afilado pómulo contra la piedra gris.

—Te extraño,—dijo de repente—te extraño tanto. Estoy intentando seguir mi vida sin ti,han sido tantos años aferrandome a tu recuerdo…No podré olvidarte, tampoco quiero hacerlo,quizás esa es la razón principal para no poder. Quiero llevarte siempre conmigo. Tendría que haber venido antes,lo pospuse porque no aceptaba esto aún,no me quiero despedir. Hace años llevo el olor de tu perfume en mi mente y ahora lo estoy convirtiendo en algo real,lo haré real,te sentiré a mi alrededor a cada paso. Vendré nuevamente el domingo, ahora tengo algo que hacer…—vacilo un momento y antes de ponerse en pie murmuro—Te amo,Jane.

Camino nuevamente por el cementerio hasta salir de él y luego prácticamente corrió por las calles, mientras la lluvia se calmaba finalmente. Llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta con rapidez,cerrandola estrepitosamente,llamando la atención del policía que estaba en la cocina. Cuando sintió donde estaba corrió hacia él y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se arrojó sobre él,para abrazarlo con fuerza, ensuciandolo de barro. Sintió la rigidez por la sorpresa y quizás también por el enojo,no podría culparlo,pero pronto sintió el sonido del metal a lo lejos y el par de brazos lo envolvieron con cariño.

—Lo siento,lo siento mucho.


	48. Chapter 48

Cuando Gambito le dijo que conocia a alguien que podría estar interesado en su perfume,pensó que sería algún comerciante barato,de esos que vendían sus perfumes a precios tan bajos que uno pensaba que sus perfumes eran solo alcohol. Claro que no imagino que una semana después tendría al mismo En Dwi Gast,el gran maestro de la perfumería, golpeando su puerta. Bueno,no exactamente él golpeaba la puerta, pero estaba detrás de ella. Y bueno, tampoco era su puerta,era la de Heimdall.

—Topaz,quiero verme espectacular,¿Me veo espectacular?

La mujer arrastro perezosamente sus ojos hacia su jefe y lo miro con su eterna mala expresión.

—Si,Gran Maestro.

—Golpea ya,Topaz,ya,estoy ansioso.

La mujer golpeo la puerta bruscamente y volvió a su posición junto al hombre. Los pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta y pronto se abrió esta,revelando un somnoliento Heimdall, vestido con un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa negra, descalzo. Topaz lo miro con disgusto pero el policía no se dejó perturbar por la mirada. En Dwi se quitó los costosos lentes de sol para observar mejor el hombre delante de él.

—¿Si?

—Estamos buscando a Loki Laufeyson…—comenzo la mujer con su tono despectivo pero pronto fue interrumpida por su jefe y empujada hacia atrás—

—Estoy buscando a Loki pero no me negare a ser atendido por un atractivo moreno como tú.—dijo el excéntrico hombre guiñandole el ojo, perturbando al moreno—

—Emmm…Loki no se encuentra en casa,salió con Gambito.—respondio el hombre moviéndose un poco hacia atrás pero no permitiéndole pasar—

—¿Gambito? ¿Aún utiliza ese apodo? Iugh…¿No me invitaras a pasar a tu casa?

—No, sinceramente,no creo que a mi esposa le guste la idea de que un hombre este coqueteando conmigo,y supongo que a Loki le gustaría verlo a usted sano y salvo.

—¿Tienes esposa? Los mejores siempre están casados,¿no es cierto,Topaz?—la mujer asintió como si le diera igual—No importa,querido,no soy celoso...No,si soy celoso,no seré el segundo de nadie,no me ofendas, serás muy guapo y todo pero el Gran Maestro no es el segundo plato de nadie,soy el único y más fuerte. ¿Que? ¿Acaso no me ves? Soy hermoso,¿ves este abrigo? Más de cinco diseñadores,los mejores, hicieron este estupendo trabajo, porque yo solo me visto con calidad. En cualquier caso,si gustas puedo hacerte un lugar en mi harén para ti, siempre y cuando dejes a esa esposa tuya…o quizás si está lo suficientemente atractiva la sumemos,¿Que piensas,Topaz? ¿Tenemos espacio para dos más?

Heimdall iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la mitad de su monólogo,pero vio a Loki y su amigo acercándose a lo lejos,así que prefirió soportarlo un poco más,apoyándose contra el marco y mirando a los chicos en un intento de ignorar al viejo excéntrico.

—¿Me está ignorando? Topaz,me está ignorando,dile que no me ignore,no puede ignorarme a mi.

—Creo que lo está ignorando porque ahí viene su amigo,Gran Maestro.—dijo la mujer luego de seguir la mirada del moreno—

Lo primero que Loki vio de En Dwi fue la larga chaqueta dorada con aquellas líneas rojas adornandolo,dando la impresión de solapas sobresalientes,era tan larga que incluso se desplegaba en el suelo. La ropa que le seguía era igual de estrafalaria,algunas prendas celestes y rojas que no combinaban en realidad pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo. Llevaba una línea celeste bajo el labio inferior que atravesaba su menton y los ojos estaban marcados gruesamente del mismo color. Y la sonrisa lujuriosa, acompañada de una mirada a juego,no le daba la impresión a Loki de quedarse con él a solas en una habitación. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, estuvo seguro de que no quería quedarse solo con él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Gran Maestro! ¡Que bueno verle llegar nuevamente sin avisar!—exclamo Gambito mientras se acercaba al hombre para saludarlo de un beso en la mejilla—

—Remo,eso me sonó a queja,tengo una agenda ocupada,no puedo estarte informando de todos mis movimientos,enloquecerias querido.

—Me llamo Remi,no Remo y preferiría que me dijera Gambito a eso,Gran Maestro.

—Topaz,dile que no me gusta ese nombre con G.

—¿Necesito repetir?—pregunto la mujer mirando a el francés,que negó con la cabeza—Que bueno.

Heimdall los dejo pasar entonces,primero entraron los muchachos jóvenes y luego entro el extravagante hombre mayor,seguido de su fiel asistente. La charla dentro fue un poco más sería, aunque era notable que la personalidad del Gran Maestro era muy extrovertida, él era muy egocéntrico y travieso,eso se notaba a leguas. Estaba interesado en su perfume,quería trabajarlo bajo su firma y comercializarlo si era tan bueno como Gambito afirmaba,claro que Loki recibiría un cincuenta porciento de las ganancias de la fórmula,por eso estaba allí, para comprobar el mismo que tan bueno era el perfume. Se maravillo cuando lo olió, se levantó en un santiamén y exclamó exaltado que era perfecta y tenía que ser de su colección. Loki solo tuvo una condición y Gran Maestro acepto sin dudar,el chico no quería que una modelo fuera la cara de la campaña de aquel perfume,no,solo una persona era la cara de aquella fórmula y no podía ser la modelo de aquello. 

Gran Maestro acepto,asegurando que había otras maneras de promocionarla y también afirmando que eso atraería a la gente,sería una publicidad diferente a la que generalmente hacia y sería extraño,llamativo. Gran Maestro siguió molestando un rato más por allí,sobre todo preguntando donde estaba la esposa de Heimdall,a lo cual el policía respondió que estaba trabajando, aunque antes de que fueran las seis de la tarde la puerta principal se abrió y el sonido de tacones suaves resonó por la casa.

—¡Heimdall, cariño! ¡Ya regresé!

Heimdall torció la boca con disgusto cuando Gran Maestro le pregunto a Loki si era ella. La mujer apareció pronto en el umbral de la sala y , luego de dar una vista rápida a la gente que invadía sus sofás y un breve saludo,se acercó a su esposo para besarlo. 

—Ya me decidí,la quiero a ella también para mi harén.

Daynette se separó confundida de su esposo y miro al hombre.

—¿Harén?

Gambito intento contener la sonrisa y Heimdall se preparó para sacar a su esposa de la sala antes de que sacará a punta de escoba a los invitados no invitados.

—Si, tú y tu esposo,quiero que sean parte de mi harén personal,¿Que dices, preciosa?

En cuanto dijo preciosa y guiño un ojo, Heimdall agarro a Daynette y se la llevó a otra habitación antes de que ella fuera a buscar la escopeta en lugar de la escoba. Gambito se rió entonces y Gran Maestro lo miro con confusión,no comprendiendo si había dicho algo malo. 


	49. Chapter 49

—Hola,Jane,soy yo de nuevo. Bueno,te dije que vendría seguido.—suspiro y se sentó en el suelo junto a la lápida—¿Sabes? En Dwi Gast vino a verme la semana pasada, sé que alguna vez te hable de él. Hice un perfume y él lo va a producir y vender,lo hice por ti,hablo del perfume. Hay cosas que nunca he podido olvidar y todas tienen que ver contigo,es mucho tiempo y son tantos recuerdos…son difíciles de superar,a veces me pregunto cómo serías ahora,que estarías haciendo,a veces pienso que hubiera sido mi vida contigo. Traje estás flores para ti,se que te gustaban.—dejo un ramo de orquídeas sobre la tierra con suavidad—A veces siento que es inútil venir aquí,es solo una lápida lo que te diferencia de otros,tus huesos permanecen aquí pero ya no son tuyos,son de la tierra,tu alma está en otra parte,no se donde será aquel lugar.

>>Tengo algunos fragmentos que te he escrito en estos años,no hubo un momento en que no pensará en ti, incluso…—se levantó la manga para observar el tatuaje que Rouge le había hecho—te marque en mi piel. Estuve tanto tiempo alejado,tratando de olvidar,pero solo logré enterrarme más en eso. Estuve huyendo de todo,del posible dolor,de las lágrimas y solo me he provocado otros desgarros. No puedo huir mas de esto,tampoco estoy seguro de querer evadir esto de nuevo,se que fue Thor el culpable de todo pero,en parte tengo miedo de que la mala suerte me persiga…¿Y si vuelvo a intentar y nuevamente ocurre la desgracia? Sé que ya no tengo razones para temer pero aún persiste mi incertidumbre. Cuanto desearía poder abrazarte,Jane, aunque solo fuera una vez más. Lamento que hayas sufrido todo eso,por mi, lamento ni haber sospechado,no haberte encontrado a tiempo,¿Que sería diferente si lo hubiera hecho? 

>>Mi Jane, luego de ver a Erik aquí me he dado cuenta de todo lo que tengo, aunque me falta algo muy importante. Erik está solo,no tiene a nadie ya, decidí pasar al menos un día a la semana con él,a veces más, también lo he invitado a cenar en casa de mi padre. Acepto esa noche y fue realmente genial,no quiero que se quedé solo,por eso lo estoy haciendo, siento que se lo debo,fue un hombre fantástico desde que lo conocí. Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya,prometí ayudar a tu tío a poner las cosas de tu habitación en orden. Aún no las ha quitado y siento que también lo ayudará a salir adelante,vamos a donar algunas de ellas al orfanato y otras cosas las dejará en su ático. Será algo difícil,por ello me ofrecí a ayudarlo, también tiene intención de recorrer Europa,no me ha dicho cuando,pero algún día lo hará. Me iré ahora,Jane,el sol está muy fuerte en este momento,ya sabes mi piel es un poco sensible por el sol.

Loki rió apenas luego de aquello y se levantó lentamente del césped. El sol brillaba con esplendor inefable y pronto tuvo que sentarse en una banca de piedra,de las tantas que había en los caminos del cementerio. Estaba allí sentado,admirando la belleza del dia y la vida, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en la banca junto a él.

—Es un bello día,¿verdad?—pregunto una dulce voz—

Loki miro a su acompañante y vio que era una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros,ojos chocolates que lo miraban detrás de unos lentes rojos. Llevaba un vestido negro que apenas se ajustaba a su cuerpo pero Loki estaba centrado en su rostro con aquella sonrisa tenue, sintiendo que era el karma quien la llevaba a él. Ella torció un poco la cabeza sin abandonar aquella sonrisa y estiró su mano enguantada hacia él.

—Soy Sigyn,Sigyn Hogunsdottir,¿Y tú eres?

—Mi nombre es Loki,Loki Laufeyson.—respondio estrechando su mano—

—Oh, entonces eres tú,—dijo luego de un momento—cuando llegamos al pueblo nos contaron de la niña Foster,y de ti.

—¿"Nos"? 

—Oh,si,a mi esposo y a mí nos contaron.

—Ah,eres casada.—Loki se preguntó porque sonaba tan decepcionado—

Sigyn cambio su sonrisa a una triste.

—Tecnicamente si pero…mi esposo murió poco tiempo después de llegar aquí,Theoric era de aquí,por eso regresamos, él quería morir en su pueblo y lo cumplió. Realmente debí irme cuando él falleció pero...me encantó este lugar,es muy lindo el pueblo. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres casado?—pregunto casi divertida—

—Oh,no no no,—se apresuró a negar—vine a ver a Jane,a hablarle un poco,tú viniste a ver a tu esposo, supongo.

—Exacto, bueno,creo que no es el mejor lugar pero fue un placer conocerte.—afirmo con una sonrisa después de levantarse de la banca y Loki se puso de pie en un momento—

—El placer es mío y si,no es lo mejor conocerse en un cementerio.—Sigyn sonrió y se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla—

—Entonces,espero verte en otro lugar algún día,Loki Laufeyson.

Él sonrió y ella se marchó,caminando con gracia y elegancia. Loki quedo unos momentos allí, sonriendo levemente, hasta que recordo que tenía que ir con Erik y también se fue del cementerio.


	50. Chapter 50

El tiempo pasó lento,o quizás eso era lo que le parecía a Loki, cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien. Gran Maestro había comenzado hacia pocos días a producir su perfume y era todo un éxito ya,la publicidad sencilla para la temática que el perfumista solía usar había hecho a la gente morder el cebo de la curiosidad y habían caído rendidos ante aquella sublime fragancia. Gran Maestro prácticamente había gritado al teléfono que se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente,que tendrían que abrir una tienda allí de los perfumes del anciano. Loki no sabía mucho de negocios,pero vio que la gente comenzaba a llegar al pueblo, intrigada por el origen del perfume y luego quedaba maravillada con la belleza antigua del pueblo. Algunas familias comenzaron a comprar terrenos en la alcaldía, dispuestos a edificar allí y vivir en el pueblo,por lo tanto eran días complicados para Daynette. El tráfico era abundante y los controles de ruta eran algo densos,al menos para el pueblo pequeño,lo cual también significaban días complicados para Heimdall.

Ambos llegaban a largas horas de la noche, entonces David y él solían tener la casa para ellos solos,pero Loki era un buen primo y ,al ver que el chico tenía novia y amigos, prefería pasar el tiempo en casa de Gambito,o caminando en la calle,o curioseando en el negocio del señor Xavier,por no decir que lo estaba enloquecía con tantas preguntas. Ahora Loki era una persona nueva,había pasado tiempo ya desde que se había librado de la sofocante presencia de Thor en su vida y sentía que no le hacía justicia a la libertad que ahora tenía. Había estado preso entre un hombre obsesionado y su propio dolor,se había convertido en todo eso que jamás quiso,un hombre doblegado y entristecido. Ahora respiraba el aire puro y vivía como nunca antes,solía arrastrar a Erik a largas caminatas,pidiendo que le explicara cosas que realmente no entendía y le interesaban. Erik era un hombre fuerte destrozado,y las desgracias no paraban de ocurrirle,hacia poco tiempo le había contado que tenía cáncer,se lo habían detectado en un estudio rutinario. Loki había intentado decirle que la quimioterapia le ayudaría a mejorar eso pero Erik se adelanto.

—No tengo ninguna intención de combatirlo.

Loki no había comprendido pero tampoco quiso cuestionarlo. Erik le pidió ayuda para vender todas sus cosas y por fin irse a recorrer Europa en el poco tiempo que le quedaba,el muchacho lo hizo sin dudar. Quizás Loki demoró en comprender,pero el científico no tenía mucho más que perder,quizás era solo el chico que había sido el eterno amigo de su sobrina y su familia era lo que le quedaba,pero no quería sufrir mas. Había tomado aquella resolución con mucha calma y , aunque no creía en el destino,pensó que quizás era lo que debía pasar. Erik quería la calma del mar y la frescura de las montañas,vivir lo que se había negado a vivir en la tierra por estar persiguiendo las estrellas. Quiso bajar por una vez la cabeza antes de caer a la nada,¿Que era la vida además de una montaña rusa perpetua? Él no quería ser una estrella,no quería vivir su vida iluminando a otros en las suyas,como un eterno conjunto de círculos entrelazados entre si, para luego morir agonizante de sentido. Quería que su vida fuera suya,como un cometa,trazando su curso hasta estrellar y apagarse,existir un momento y luego morir,pero vivir para él,para si mismo, aunque fuera un segundo de esa tonta disertación a la que llamaba vida.

Fue así que partió un día,ambos sabían que no volvería,buscaría morir en algún pueblo o país lejano,donde nadie supiera quién era y pudiera ser un hombre más en calma,morir al placer de que su alma había alcanzado algo de vida que otros no. Loki jamás lo volvería a ver,no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo,pero se alegró por él,por decidir el rumbo que tomaría. Erik era un gran hombre y merecía lo que quería, tranquilidad y prosperidad. Loki consideraba que la vida estaba llena de injustas existencias sintiendo en sincronía, recordaba que en su niñez pensaba que las estrellas eran luciérnagas y se reía de eso,adorando su propia inocencia. Él sentía,quería sentir lo que fuera que viniera,solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

No se cruzaba con Sigyn tan frecuentemente como esperaba encontrarse en un principio. Usualmente la encontraba en el cementerio,a veces la encontraba en el supermercado. Ella admitía que no salía demasiado y prefería estar en casa leyendo antes que eso, también decía que su única amiga estaba siempre ocupada en su trabajo. Loki se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarla a caminar,a salir,a respirar la vida en la calle,pero rara vez ella accedía. Era un alma solitaria que disfrutaba de la noche y Loki siempre habla de estrellas. Ella parecía saber porque lo hacía y no se enojaba para nada, solamente veía como su rostro se volvía un poema de sentimientos al observar el firmamento,al recordar,pero recordar con alegría.

Loki ya no quería estar triste,no quería encerrarse detrás de las cortinas. Quería vivir,vivir por si mismo,vivir por ella,vivir por cualquiera que hubiera muerto por una causa injusta y sin vivir lo que merecía.

Gran Maestro abrió su sucursal en el pueblo, aunque su población aumentaba rápidamente,así como los negocios y los empleos. Parecía más una ciudad pintoresca que un pueblo y quizás lo era, porque cada lugar era calido,no hosco y frío como la gran ciudad. Eso fue algo que motivó a Loki a hacer cargo de la perfumería,jamás se hubiera imaginado allí,pero allí estaba,creando una fragancia brillante y conquistadora,a partir de una chica bella y dulce. Antes de que el local fuera inaugurado, Loki le dio el último toque,colocando la foto enmarcada en una pared,un cuadro diferente al resto sin sentido que allí había,absurdos como el Gran Maestro. 

Esto era por ella,estaba en ese lugar por ella, estaba aprendiendo a seguir su vida,jamás la olvidaría,había sido su primer amor y siempre lo sería,ocuparía un lugar en su corazón tan especial que nunca nadie podría arrebatarselo. Se conformaría en buscara a una mujer que lo comprendiera y quisiera,la querría cuanto pudiera, pero sabía que no se compararia a ella. Se conformaría en encontrar a una mujer a la que pudiera amar una cuarta parte de lo que había amado a Jane,quizás incluso la mitad,pero no sentía que mucho más. Le dio una última mirada a la fotografía sonriente de una joven Jane abrazada a una versión suya ,que no sabía nada de lo que vendria y sonreía al igual que ella,y salió del local para por fin estrenarlo como era debido.


	51. Chapter 51

Loki se hallaba perdido en medio del bullicio que generaba aquella mujer pelirroja. No sabía como había terminado mezclado en los preparativos de boda de Pepper,se suponía que ayudaría a Helblindi,pero lo terminaron echando hacia Pepper. Ahora estaba allí, pulcramente vestido en aquel traje completamente negro,envuelto en un torbellino de mujeres histéricas por una boda que aún no estaba lista y debía comenzar en menos de tres horas. Vio a Pepper a lo lejos,se veía muy bella en su vestido blanco, aunque era seguida a trote limpio por Tony. En ese momento recordó como había llegado allí,el pequeño enano musculoso lo había arrastrando a ayudar a su mejor amiga, aunque ella no podía evitar su costumbre de tener todo bajo su estricto control.

—¡¿Donde demonios está esta mujer ahora?! ¡Se supone que es una de mis madrinas y no se digna a aparecer para el último ensayo!

Loki observo como el delicado peinado de Pepper comenzaba a desmoronarse por su estrés,los mechones rojizos recuperaban su frizz natural por los movimientos bruscos. No sabía a que mujer se refería pero era algo que aparentemente molestaba mucho a la novia. Se preguntó cómo hubiera sido Jane vestida así,luego río porque sabía que no se pondría un vestido así,no era fanática de los vestidos. También se preguntó como había sido la boda de Tony,si había hecho la ridiculez de ponerse un vestido. Eso solo lo hizo reír y ganarse una mala mirada de parte de una de las madrinas,cosa que lo hizo ponerse serio y retrocedió un par de pasos. Salió de aquella tumultuosa habitación y se quedó fuera parado,observando un cuadro religioso de la iglesia del pueblo.

—Disculpa,¿Has visto acaso a una novia pelirroja?

Loki se volvió a responder a la voz que parecía dirigida hacia él pero en cuanto vio el resplandeciente rostro que lo observaba perdió el habla. Sigyn estaba parada junto a él y parecía igual de sorprendida,llevaba un ceñido pero tierno vestido azul,el cabello recogido prolijamente y algo de maquillaje ligero. Pasado el momento de estupefacción,ella sonrió con ternura.

—Hola,Loki,no esperaba verte aquí…

—Hola, Sigyn,yo tampoco lo esperaba. Bueno,es la boda de mi hermano,es casi imposible que no esté aquí.

—¿Helblindi es tu hermano? Debería haberlo sospechado cuando me dijiste tu apellido,—solto una pequeña risa—a veces soy un poco tonta. Por cierto,¿Has visto a Pepper?

—Ah si, estaba perdiendo el control allí dentro, diciendo que iba a matar a una de sus madrinas que no había llegado,ven,te acompaño.—dijo estirando su brazo en la dirección correcta—

—Oh,seguro que hablaba de mi, siempre llego tarde a todo, ella es mi amiga,la que te dije que siempre está trabajando.

—Oh bueno,Tony es mi cuñado,si lo hubiera sabido le hubiera dicho que le diera un poco más de tiempo libre a Pepper para que pudieran salir.—afirmo mientras abría una puerta y la dejaba pasar primero—

—Umm,si, bueno,a veces creo que es Pepper la que se impone tanto trabajo,tiene esa manía...

—De tener todo bajo control,¿No?—él alzó la ceja divertido y sonrio—No la conozco desde hace mucho pero me he dado cuenta de eso.

—Si,eso no es muy díficil,ella es…

—¡SIGYN HOGUNSDOTTIR!

Ambos miraron hacia adelante para ver a una muy enojada Pepper caminando hacia ellos. Loki le dio un suave apretón en el brazo a la mujer y se alejó antes de que la furia de la pelirroja lo arrastrará a él también. El cabello de Pepper era un desastre, básicamente porque ella estaba muy histérica,Sigyn tenía expresión de un cervatillo asustado mientras la pelirroja la reprendia por llegar tarde. Tony llegó junto a Loki y observo lo que el hombre estaba mirando también.

—Pepper está insoportable.—le dio un vaso de whisky pero Loki no lo estaba mirando—

—Es un día importante para ella,es lógico que quiera que salga todo perfecto,Tony.—finalmente lo miro y tomó el vaso que gentilmente se le ofrecía—

—¿Ya conocías a Sigyn?—pregunto Tony,como si hablara del clima—

—Ah,si, no la conozco mucho en verdad,nos conocimos en el cementerio,la he visto varias veces,algunas veces caminamos juntos pero no es de hablar mucho.

—Conocerse en el cementerio,que romántico.

—Algunos lo considerarían romántico,los góticos,por ejemplo. Pero no toda mujer que se me acerque va a ser mi pareja.

—¿No te llama la atención?—Loki frunció el ceño confundido—Digo,se llama Sigyn,era la esposa del Loki nórdico,imagino que lo sabes.

—Lo sé,lo sé,pero eso no quiere decir nada,mira a mi tío,se llama Heimdall y no nos odiamos.

—Buen punto, buen punto,¿O acaso te asusta que tenga treinta y seis años?

Loki escupió el whisky.

—¿Quien tiene treinta y seis años?

—Sigyn,oh, espera,¿No lo sabías?—Tony parecía muy divertido por la expresión de su cuñado—

—¡Por supuesto que no! No le pregunto a las mujeres su edad,no quiero morir. Además no los aparenta.

—Ah,tienes miedo.

—Callate,Tony, no tengo miedo.

Pero Tony no lo escucho,se alejaba ya,haciendo sonidos de fantasmas mientras miraba a Loki. Éste rodo los ojos y siguió observando los preparativos de la boda. 

-×-

Pasaron las horas con plena felicidad,la boda salió tal y como se esperaba. Pepper lucio espléndida a pesar de todo el estrés que había pasado antes, Helblindi no podía dejar de mirarla con sus ojos de cachorro enamorado. Loki sintió una inmensa felicidad por su hermano, también por Pepper,que ya era parte de la familia,incluso escaparon lágrimas de sus ojos en la ceremonia. La fiesta luego fue una locura, cuando alzaron a la pelirroja por los aires casi se les cae pero ella se rió entonces, aliviando cualquier preocupación. 

Loki estaba feliz, pero necesitaba un poco de soledad,solo un poco. Salió al patio de la salón que habían utilizado para hacer la fiesta de bodas y se quedó reclinado contra un viejo árbol, observando desde afuera la alegre celebración. No estaba triste,no se lamentaba por nada,quizás estaba la nostalgia instalada en sus ojos pero la había aceptado como una amiga. Estaba en la cima de su vida,próspero en su trabajo y en su familia,¿Que más podía pedir?

Era obvio, había algo que había estado y ahora no,pero no podía recuperarlo y lo había aceptado,pero tampoco buscaba remplazarlo como antes,solo dejaba que todo pasará como debía pasar. Jamás se imaginó en el lugar que estaba,de la manera en que estaba,estaba bien,era lo correcto.

Vio a Sigyn saliendo también de la fiesta, dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba,así que se erigió completamente y se acercó hacia ella también.

—Tony estaba preocupado por ti,estuvimos buscándote. ¿Estás bien?

Loki le sonrió y la abrazo sin explicación. No hubo una razón,no sabía porque había sentido esa necesidad de abrazarla,nada que eso,pero se sintió muy bien cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo. Pero no seguiré profundizando en eso,la historia de Loki y Sigyn es otra,no la que estás pensando. Esta es la historia de Loki y Jane,la historia donde Loki aprendió que el amor no se debe esconder,que no hay vuelta atrás y es imposible de remplazar. Esta es la historia donde debes hacer valer lo que tienes, porque en un simple segundo desaparece y ya no queda nada más allá que el dolor y la sangre.


	52. Epílogo

Loki vivió muchos años,muchos años. Su vida fue plena, aún cuando no volvió a encontrar el amor. Sigyn fue su fiel amiga en los años venideros, él no quería cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Quizás había confundido con Amora,mezclado con su pasado, o quizás se había apresurado en su sentimiento,esperando remover el dolor de su pecho. Había buscado placer para evitar el dolor,enterrandolo aún más. Había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado cambiar pero no se preocupo demasiado por eso,sino por lo que debía evitar en su futuro.

No tuvo hijos,se conformó con sus sobrinos,a los que cuido con todo el cariño que pudo. Eran tres niños muy hermoso,Fenrir y Narfi eran hijos de Pepper y Helblindi,eran dos chicos sumamente desastrosos,desde niños hasta su adultez lo habían sido y presumiblemente lo serían siempre. Luego estaba la hija adoptiva de Stephen y Tony,a la cual llamaron Jane. Era la protegida de todo aquel que alguna vez hubiera estado dentro de la casa de Laufey,era mimada y dulce,pero igualmente era inteligente,sus padres alentaban su inteligencia al igual que su tío. Eran una familia realmente llena de amor, aunque Laufey seguía insistiendo que Tony tenía la culpa de que todos fueran homosexuales. Eso jamás iba a cambiar.

El pueblo dejo de ser un pueblo y paso a ser una ciudad mediana con gran rapidez. El negocio de la perfumería había atraído a mucha gente que buscaba un lugar cómodo donde vivir y la paz suficiente para su propio negocio. Fue así que aparecieron clubes nocturnos, restaurantes,tiendas de ropa, supermercados,todo lo que fuera posible fue instalado. Incluso la fuerza policial aumento,en el tiempo que Heimdall continuo al frente de la jefatura tuvo que dividirse en dos sedes para alcanzar a la demanda, además de más agentes y patrulleros,entre otras herramientas. Loki a veces lamentaba tanto avance porque ya no era tan tranquilo como lo había sido antes,pero aún quedaban plazas y parques,donde la tranquilidad era abundante.

Gambito y Rouge también se casaron tiempo después de Pepper y Helblindi, aunque a nadie le sorprendió puesto que la tatuadora había atrapado el ramo de flores. No todo fue felicidad para ellos pero aprendieron a sobrellevarlo, sobretodo cuando Rouge quedó embarazada por segunda vez y también sufrió un aborto espontáneo en ese embarazo,habían perdido el bebé anterior por lo mismo. Siempre fueron buenos amigos de Loki y solían cenar juntos todos los jueves, aunque cuando llovía los jueves cenaban los sábados juntos, porque Loki odiaba que su cabello se mojara.

Y su vida prospera sin el amor de una mujer se vio afectada únicamente por las muertes de los mayores,de aquellos que lo habían criado y cuidado. El primero de ellos fue Laufey,el estrés y la tristeza habían generado un problema irremediable en su corazón,eso golpeó un poco duro a Loki pero no tanto como lo que había pasado años después,diez años después. Daynette sufrió un accidente de auto, fue lamentable pero no sobrevivió,ya era una mujer muy mayor en aquel entonces,tendría cerca de setenta años. Loki recién había llegado a los cincuenta años en ese entonces,estuvo al pendiente de Heimdall junto a David,quien se había convertido en un profesor de historia para disgusto de su padre. No pasaron más de dos meses de aquel accidente cuando también falleció su tío, y eso fue algo muy duro para Loki. Sus tíos habían sido una parte importante en su vida,al igual que su padre,si,pero no era lo mismo. Heimdall era un hombre fuerte y sano en ese entonces,pero estaba triste por lo que le había sucedido a su esposa. Dicen que la tristeza rompe corazones y destroza cuerpos pero jamás puede contra el alma,el alma no se puede destruir ni romper con facilidad.

Aún así,intento sonreír y seguir adelante,era lo único que podía y quería hacer. Loki no vivió más allá de los setenta años,pero no sé lamento de vivir hasta esa edad. Fue una noche de verano en la que sucedió. Él se hallaba detrás de la ventana,admirando el atardecer,recordando que un ocaso como aquel había sido testigo del último encuentro con su Jane, cuando creyó ver algo en el cristal,algo que se acercaba,poco a poco. Cuando se alejó un par de pasos de la ventana,con cierta dificultad, aquella figura fue tomando forma y claridad, provocando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pronto la figura llegó a la ventana y le sonrió,posando sus manos sobre el cristal empañado, empujándolo despacio. El material cedió como si se tratara de una lona elástica,tomando la forma de las manos y pronto cediendo por completo, permitiéndole entrar a la habitación donde Loki se hallaba mirándola emocionado. Él comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se hacia liviano mientras ella se acercaba,solo para pararse frente a él y mirarlo desde abajo, sonriente.

—Loki,hola.—dijo ella dudosa,insegura,como la recordaba—

—¿Jane?—levanto una mano y tocó su mejilla,temiendo que no fuera real,solo para sentir su suave piel—¡Jane!—se lanzó sobre ella, envolviendola en sus brazos, temblando de la emoción que lo acogía dolorosamente—Jane…

—¡Loki!—escucho su voz quebrada hablándole y la abrazo más fuerte, sintiendo los sollozos que la abordaban—

Él la abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose repentinamente liviano,como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y estuviera abrazándola con el mismo cuerpo del día en que ella desapareció. Lloro en su cuello,le pidió perdón, volvió a llorar hasta que parecía no tener ni una sola lágrima para derramar,Jane intentaba consolarlo pero al mismo tiempo también le pedía perdón por lo que ella sentía que era su culpa. Ella lo soltó, también llevaba los ojos rojos del llanto,y él no pudo evitarlo más,la besó. La besó con la pasión que solo tendría para ella,la besó con el amor que había guardado en su corazón para ella,la besó con todo sentimiento,hasta quedarse sin aliento. Apoyo su frente en la de ella y sonrió,al igual que ella,sintiéndose ambos dichosos.

—Es hora de irnos,Loki,ven conmigo. Vamos,amor.

Él tomó su mano sin dudar,confiaba en ella con todo su ser. Camino hasta la ventana y la traspaso de su mano,siendo transportado a un lugar completamente diferente,donde la luz era intensa y brillaba casi dejándolo ciego, pero permitiéndole ver la sonrisa de Jane,su Jane,que caminaba de espaldas,tomando sus dos manos y haciendo lo único que sabía hacer cerca de él,sonreír completamente enamorada.

-x-

  
Fue Jane,Jane Strange Stark,quien encontró el cuerpo de su tío Loki,estaba acostado en el sofá,con una sonrisa en sus labios y un ramo de orquídeas en una de sus manos. De inmediato llamo a la emergencia médica,pero ya no tenía sentido,ya se había reunido con ella y no quería volver a dejarla sola nunca más.


	53. Final alternativo de Sangre

Si no te dejo satisfecho el final,dejaré este final alternativo por aquí, gracias por leer!❤️❤️

Los ojos se abrieron desorbitados y se incorporó de golpe,algo que su cabeza no agradeció en lo absoluto. Luego del mareo inicial,un jadeo rompió el silencio. Miro a su alrededor,todo extraño,conocía ese lugar pero no recordaba de donde. Su cuerpo se sentía mas joven,mas ágil y al observarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era su viejo cuerpo,sus músculos de atleta estaban allí,el tatuaje no.

La respuesta llego a su mente pronto. Aun tenia diecisiete,¿Había sido todo un sueño horroroso o alguna entidad superior le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad? No lo sabia,supuso que solo era un sueño. Recordando todo,se retiró con rapidez a tomar su celular,rogando que no fuera como vivió antes. Un suspiro lo abandono con alivio al ver la respuesta de ella,quiso llamarla pero tomo otra decisión. Fuera cual fuera el caso,había entendido que debía avanzar,que la vida sin Jane jamas seria la misma y que ella era para él,a menos que ella no lo quisiera.

Se levanto con agilidad y se visto apresuradamente. Apenas si se cepillo su cabello y lavo sus dientes y rostro,dejo su cabello natural,como a ella le gustaba. Tomo la pequeña caja y la guardo cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Bajo a la cocina y vio a Beverly allí,simplemente se apresuro y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque Loki salio como una ráfaga. En su apresurada salida vio a Stephen y lo abrazo con fuerza,estaba feliz y presumía que no entenderían porque. Él mismo no lo entendía,no sabia si era un sueño,pero había sido muy detallado,muy real,solo sabia que tenia la oportunidad ahora,y no podía desaprovecharla. 

No era algo común ver al joven Laufeyson corriendo por el pueblo sonriendo como un tonto,saludando a cualquiera que viera pasar. No era común escucharlo reír de aquella manera,como si fuera el mejor dia de su vida. Era común verlo llegar a casa de Jane con una sonrisa,pero no una tan amplia. Cuando llego a la puerta toco el timbre repetidas veces,impaciente pero feliz,deseoso de verla. Ella respondió que ya iba y él siguió tocando el timbre solo para molestarla,adoraba hacerlo. Cuando ella abrió la puerta con desgano y cara de sueño,el corazón de él amenazo con salírsele del pecho. Era preciosa,bella,hermo­sa,no tenia palabras suficientes para describirla,ella se veía como una diosa a sus ojos,una que él estaba dispuesto a adorar. Ella se sorprendió al verlo allí y tartamudeo,sonrojánd­ose levemente,Loki no resistio.

Lo siguiente que Jane supo es que los labios de Loki estaban sobre los suyos,temblorosos al igual que las manos que la acercaba abrazándola por la espalda. No pudo reaccionar enseguida por la sorpresa,pero él no se alejo,solo se separo levemente para volver a besarla luego de unos instantes,con mas decisión. Ella le correspondió esa vez,hundiendo sus dedos en su ondulado cabello negro y moviendo sus labios con torpeza,algo que hizo reír a Loki contra sus labios,reír de ternura y alegría genuina. Él atrapó su labio inferior y lo mordió con suavidad,mientras su lengua rozaba su otro labio,el suspiro que ella dio fue lo único que necesito para invadir su boca. 

Ella no sabia besar,y a él ni podía importarle menos,ella no supo que hacer cuando su lengua toco la suya,cuando su apéndice se deslizo por su cavidad bucal,disfrutando de su sabor,solo intento seguirlo con torpeza. Él gimió al sentir el sabor de su boca,él estaba lleno de dicha ahora,no necesitaba mas que eso,o tal vez el aire que comenzaba a hacerse necesario para respirar. Rompió el beso pero mantuvo su frente apoyada en la de ella,jadeando levemente ambos por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Cuando él abrió los ojos la vio mirándolo con curiosidad y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras retiraba un brazo de su espalda para meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar la caja de terciopelo. Ella lo miro sin entender y él se separo un poco,solo lo necesario para abrir la pequeña caja y ponerla entre los pechos de ambos.

-Es muy linda,Loki,pero,pero­...

-Es para ti,Jane,la vi y no pude dejar de imaginar que te gustaría-saco el articulo de la caja y movió las piedras con sus dedos-. Representa el sistema solar,cada una de estas representa un planeta.

-Pero falta el sol para que sea el sistema solar-dijo Jane después de un momento y Loki rio con ganas,negando con la cabeza-,¿Que es tan gracioso?

-No falta el sol,mi Jane-susurro suavemente él,abriendo la pequeña traba que tenia la pulsera y poniéndola en la muñeca de ella,para finalmente cerrarla-. El sol eres tú,mi sol eres tú.

-¿Que? Yo...emm,bueno,ehh-J­ane volvió a tartamudear mientras se ponía mas roja y nerviosa,solo provocando mas ternura en él-...

-Te amo Jane y ya no quiero callar eso-ella lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y él acaricio su mejilla con ternura-,siempre lo hice,no como un amigo,siempre te quise como algo más,siempre,desde que eramos niños. No se si tú sientes lo mismo que yo,no lo se,se que tenia que decirtelo...soñé que te perdía,de una manera horrible,soñé todo lo que sucedía por eso,no quiero perderte. Soñé que mi vida era un desastre sin ti y estoy seguro de que será asi,por eso estoy aquí,contigo,porque necesitaba decirtelo.

-Loki-ella susurro apenas,tan embargada de sentimientos que no podía llegar a expresarlos-...

-¿Si,Jane?

-Yo tambien-bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada y tomo coraje-...yo tambien te amo Loki.

Apenas termino de susurrar eso cuando vio a Loki agacharse un poco,pasando las manos por detras de los muslos femeninos, y sintió como la levanto del suelo,haciéndola chillar y consiguiendo que se aferrara a él con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello. Él seguía sonriendo,sentía que podría hacerlo todavía la vida incluso si le doliera la cara mas tarde,no le importaba. Presiono sus labios contra los suyos una vez mas,en busca de un nuevo beso mas suave pero igualmente arrebatador,ella lo concedió sin dudas. Una pequeña aclaración de garganta los hizo separarse y observando el camino que conducía a la puerta de la casa vieron a Erik,con los brazos cruzados,observándol­os.

-No es lo que parece-dijo Jane apresuradamente mientras intentaba bajarse de Loki,finalmente rindiéndose porque él no la dejo moverse ni un centímetro-.

-Entonces,¿que es? Espero que no se estén despidiendo,sino me propondré seriamente no ir mas a las cumbres-dijo jovialmente y Jane palideció-.

-Yo..eh...Loki vino a regalarme algo...

-Y también a preguntarle algo-dijo él y Jane lo miro con curiosidad-. Jane,si Erik lo permite,¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?

Jane miro a Erik dudosa y el científico se rio.

-Creo que se estaba demorando mucho ya...

-¿Entonces,Jane-preg­unto Loki mirándola a los ojos-?

-Loki...

-¿Si?

-No me interrumpas...yo-ell­a suspiro dramáticamente -...si,si quiero ser tu novia.

Loki rio felizmente y lleno su rostro de besos sin importarle cuanto se apenara Jane por las muestras de afecto delante de su tio,prometiendo en su interior que siempre la protegería,sin importar nada mas la cuidaria,no dejaría que nadie la tocara ni rasguñará siquiera. Ella era suya,él era de ella, y él la protegeria con su vida de ser necesario,y también la amaría con ella y por el resto de ella.


End file.
